Yamigakure no Sato
by zanka no tachi
Summary: Un cambio en la historia: Sarutobi Hiruzen fue quien se sacrifico para detener al Kyubi en ves de Minato y Kushina. Un Naruto que fue abandonado al creer ciegamente en una profecia encuetra a quien deberia guiarlo en su camino, pero, ¿que camino puede recorrer alguien a quien le fue arrebatado todo?. Solo un destino le aguarda: Yamigakure no Sato, la Aldea Oculta en la Oscuridad
1. Capitulo 1: El comienzo

¡Hola!  
Soy Zanka no Tachi y este es el primer capítulo de mi primer fanfic, espero que lean esto y dejen su comentario. Acepto criticas de todo tipo, pero recuerden que es mi primer trabajo y no tengo mucha experiencia en esto de escribir, acepto sugerencias y si alguien quiere echarme la mano o algún consejo estoy dispuesto a escuchar ¿o mejor dicho a leer? bueno los dejo y disfrútenlo

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El Comienzo**

**Konohagakure no Sato (aldea oculta entre las hojas):**

La fuerza del enemigo era gigantesca, una bestia de poder sin igual, aquella considerada el mayor peligro: Kyubi no Kitsune (Zorro de Nueve Colas), el rey de los bijuu (Bestias con Cola).

Namikaze Minato, el Yondaime Hokage (Cuarta Sombra del Fuego), no entendía que pasó mal, se supone que entre él y el Sandaime (Tercero), Sarutobi Hiruzen, planearon el nacimiento de su primer hijo Naruto a la perfección para protegerlo tanto a él como a su esposa, Uzumaki Kushina, de cualquier amenaza para que el parto se realizara sin ninguna complicación ya que al ser una jinchuriki el sello que tenia para retener a la bestia se debilitaría tras dar a luz debido a que la energía que normalmente se utiliza para mantener el sello es desviada para hacia el feto; cuando todo parecía calmado y marchando como debería de ser ya que el parto había terminado rebelando a un niño de ojos azules, pequeños rastros de cabello de color amarillo, facciones un tanto finas además de unas marcas en forma de bigotes en su cara, tres en cada mejilla; Minato estaba más que feliz y estaba dispuesto a tomar al pequeño en brazos pero en esos instantes, de la nada, apareció ese tipo enmascarado, tenía un aura oscura que no había observado en ningún shinobi, este toma a su hijo de rehén, lo separa de su esposa y toma posesión del zorro para atacar la aldea, lo único que pudo hacer fue pelear con ese tipo de mascara naranja y aun contra toda adversidad ya que este usaba Jikukan Ninjutsu (Técnicas Ninja de Espacio Tiempo) logro derrotarlo para quitarle el control que ejercía sobre el bijuu; después de una batalla de velocidad donde gano usando el segundo nivel de su Hiraishin no jutsu (Técnica voladora del dios del trueno) e impactando su jutsu original el Rasengan (Esfera Espiral) en la espalda pudo implantarle un sello de contrato arrebatándole el control que ejercía sobre la bestia pero aun así quedaba el que debía hacer para parar al bijuu que aun siendo libre destruía toda la aldea a voluntad, no podía dejar que Kushina resellara al demonio en su interior ya que aun siendo una Uzumaki su cuerpo no lo soportaría y eventualmente moriría, por lo cual la única opción que quedaba era su hijo, el tenia lo que necesitaba, pero como hacerle eso a su hijo. Fuera lo que fuera a hacer tenía que defender la aldea, no tenia mas opción, tenía planeado el uso de la mayor técnica de sellado que tenía: el Shiki Fujin (Sello Mortal de la Parca), para encerrar al kitsune dentro del pequeño Naruto mientras su esposa, utilizando las fuerzas que le quedaban, creaba sus Cadenas de Chakra y retenían al gigantesco ser pero cuando iba a realizar su contrato con el shinigami, el tercero hizo acto de aparición diciendo que el haría el sacrificio correspondiente pues Minato aun tenia cosas que hacer, como cuidar a su pequeño hijo, aun en contra de su voluntad no pudo hacer nada ya que el Sandaime lo inmovilizo con una técnica de restricción mientras que el realizaba el Shiki Fujin encerrando a Kyubi en su totalidad dentro del bebe.

Estos acontecimientos llevaron a algo que cambiaria la vida del bebe de una forma enorme, pues algo ocurrió durante el sellado, ya que mientras el rey de los bijuu era arrastrado por la parca, el shinigami hizo algo que nadie esperaba, abrió su boca y expiro una especie de humo negro el cual cubrió al niño durante el proceso del sello, una vez que el proceso termino una especie de luz rojiza muy tenue envolvió al pequeño seguida de una de color oscuro la cual se desvaneció rápidamente cuando Minato se acerco a su hijo noto pequeños cambios: los ojos que tenia al nacer eran de un color azul celeste pero ahora eran azul marino muy obscuros, sus marcas en las mejillas estaban un poco más acentuadas que antes, el poco cabello que tenia ahora era más largo y era de color negro. De la nada al igual que su cabello, sus ojos se tornaron negros y se cubrió de un aura oscura que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en azul, desvaneciéndose al igual que sus cambios.

Después de estos sucesos Minato solo pudo decir unas palabras – ¿Qué rayos fue lo que paso?- se preguntaba el mientras recordaba como su esposa estaba cerca casi agonizando por lo cual se movió rápidamente para ayudarla, después de todo todavía podía salvarla.

Así, desde ese día ocurrieron muchas cosas en la Aldea de la Hoja, primero que nada Kushina fue llevada de emergencia al hospital para que pudiera recuperarse pero debido a su estado crítico quedo en estado temporal de coma, los doctores estimaban que debería despertar en un tiempo aproximado de un mes cosa que tranquilizo a Minato, por otra parte también revisaron que pasaba con el bebe, para sorpresa del Yondaime y de los médicos fue que, al parecer, debido al sello sus niveles de chakra eran inestables además de que su red de energía estaba en mal estado por lo que podría tener problemas al desarrollarse, pero además de eso no parecía tener nada grave.

Mientras Minato estaba despierto en su casa esperando más información sobre el estado de su esposa, escucho un ruido proveniente de la habitación del pequeño infante lo saco de sus pensamientos, por lo cual corrió rápidamente en dirección al pequeño cuarto y se aterro con lo que vio, en la alcoba junto a la cuna de su hijo una figura encubierta por la oscuridad alzaba una katana en posición para segar la vida del infante, en un instante haciendo gala de su velocidad se posiciono detrás del invasor terminando rápidamente con el sujeto, grande fue su impresión al ver por su bandana que era un ninja de iwa, en ese momento varias ideas pasaron por su cabeza: si este ninja estaba infiltrado en la aldea tal vez habría más; por su parte el estaba totalmente a salvo no por nada diezmaba ejércitos de la roca él solo, su esposa estaba custodiada por los anbu en el hospital y por si misma era muy fuerte después de todo era una gran maestra en el arte del kenjutsu (Técnicas de Espada) además de su peculiar estilo de Ninjutsu (Técnicas Ninja) junto con el legendario Fūinjutsu (Técnicas de Sellado) Uzumaki, pero, su hijo no tenia protección alguna en contra de eso, Yondaime acababa de ver como un ninja se infiltro rápidamente en su casa y casi lo asesina, luego siguió su pensamiento, el ninja trato de matarlo por saber quién era ahora si hace la noticia publica de que este pequeño es su hijo y es el jinchuriki del Kyubi ¿Cuántos intentos de secuestro o de asesinato por parte de iwa (Roca) o kumo (Nube) sufriría Naruto?, tenía que ponerlo a salvo de alguna manera y por toda la noche estuvo pensando hasta que encontró una solución pero no iba a ser nada fácil, no quería desprenderse de su hijo pero, según él, era la única manera de mantenerlo a salvo, después de todo recordó la profecía de su maestro, el Gama Sennin (Sabio de los Sapos); tenía que hablarlo con Kushina, pero mientras tanto mantendría a Naruto a salvo y en secreto nadie podía saber que su niño seguía vivo no si quería que el plan tuviera éxito.

Ya una vez en el hospital el Yondaime y su esposa tuvieron una discusión acerca de lo que Minato había pensado para proteger a su hijo, el argumento que para mantenerlo a salvo tendrían que dejarlo en un orfanato como si fuera un huérfano cualquiera, así evitaba el problema de que el niño tuviera atentados por parte de sus enemigos, luego de eso daría el anuncio oficial de que el rubio menor era el jinchuriki del Kyubi para que así los enemigos de la aldea se dieran cuenta de que todavía tenían al bijuu con ellos para evitar futuros ataques junto con esto le dijo que también serviría de protección para el joven ya que, según él, sabía que los aldeanos lo tratarían como un héroe; que equivocado estaba. Kushina trato, con todo lo que podía, evitar que la separaran de su bebe, pero Minato apelo usando la profecía del Gama Sennin, el niño que traería una revolución, aquel que salvaría al mundo; la pelirroja tuvo que aceptar después de todo confiaba en esposo y sabia que no podría estar equivocado.

Así, Minato cambio todos los registros médicos desacreditando a Naruto como su hijo, mantuvo todo rastro de él oculto y les comento a los que sabían sobre el embarazo de Kushina que su bebe había muerto debido a la liberación del zorro, tenía que mantener todo en secreto ya que nunca se les dijo la verdad, ni a su alumno, Hatake Kakashi ni a su sensei, después dijo que el contenedor era un niño huérfano que encontró no muy lejos de la aldea durante su batalla argumentando que tal vez la bestia ahuyento o mato a sus padres, además incluyo que se le dejaría vivir en Konoha; eso fue el comienzo de una historia que cambiaria el curso del destino

Mientras tanto en la casa del Hokage, más específicamente en la habitación destinada al bebe ocurría algo extraño ya que este estaba rodeado de un aura oscura, en su interior un enorme zorro veía detrás de los barrotes de su celda algo consternado, a su contenedor que era arrullado por una figura de lo que parecía ser una mujer mientras otro figura muy similar a la anterior entonaba una suave canción para que el niño durmiera pacíficamente – _descanse bien Naruto-sama_- decía la figura que lo arrullaba mientras lo dejaba en el suelo y lo miraba fijamente antes de desaparecen junto con la otra figura

-**Lo sintieron** – pregunto una figura envuelta en una dorada luz segadora la cual solo permitía divisar unos ojos color oro, a otras cinco las cuales se encontraban de pie formando un circulo – **Si, a despertado** – dijo otra de las figuras, justo la que estaba a la izquierda de la que acababa de hablar, con una voz fina y algo profunda que no permitía identificar si era hombre o mujer solo que esta tenia ojos color plateado – ¿**Así que ha llegado el momento?** – otra voz pronuncio, esta vez fue la que estaba a su derecha y al igual que las otras estaba envuelta en tan singular luz que no permitía ni divisar una silueta, con voz similar a la de las figuras que lo acompañaban con la única diferencia en sus ojos, que eran de color blanco – **No, aun no, solo ha reaccionado** – otra de las siluetas dijo, la que estaba al frente a la derecha de la primera, esta lucia y hablaba igual a las otras tres solo que sus ojos eran de color esmeralda – **Pero lo hará pronto, ellos ya han comenzado** – fue el turno de la ultima silueta en hablar, era idéntica a las otras pero con ojos de color naranja – **Al final todo va en la dirección prevista, ahora solo debemos confiar en quien ha sido elegido** – pronuncio la primera de las figuras para que en el centro del circulo se mostrara la imagen de un bebe con curiosas marcas en las mejillas –**Es muy joven** – pronuncio una de las presencias, la de ojos esmeralda – **Pero su potencial es ilimitado** – respondió la figura de ojos dorados a lo que todos asintieron – **Solo hay que confiar, si fue elegido fue por una razón** – anuncio el portador de ojos plateados – **En ese caso no queda más que esperar hasta que el verdadero momento llegue, hasta que el esté listo**- la figura de ojos blancos sentencio para que todos dieran dos pasos atrás y pronunciaran – **Hasta que el elegido este listo y ellos emerjan, nosotros volveremos a reunirnos para preservar la esencia de todo de lo que fue creado** – y así cada una se desvaneció solo quedando la imagen del infante de dormía sin preocupación, sin saber lo que le esperaba, a él y a todo el mundo.

Muchas cosas pasaron desde que el Kyubi casi arrasa con la aldea años atrás; Minato siguió con su plan original y fue cuando todo se fue a la mierda, ya que nunca espero lo que paso: en cuanto comento las circunstancias del contenedor recibió reclamos y muchas acusaciones de que el niño debía morir para deshacerse de una buena vez del Kyubi mientras otros sugerían que debía convertirse en un arma para el bien de la aldea, otros, la minoría, decía que se le dejara vivir ya que no dudaban de la capacidad del Sandaime a la hora de realizar el sello de contención. Yondaime uso a esos últimos para su propósito y dijo que su decisión estaba tomada, el niño se quedaría a vivir en un orfanato. En su interior Minato se consolaba diciendo que después de todo el consejo siempre veía todo por la parte militar y se decía que el pueblo nunca pensaría de forma similar; no podía estar más perdido.

El tiempo paso y a los pocos meses Minato se entero de que Kushina estaba de nuevo embarazada, por un segundo considero hacer lo mismo que con Naruto, pero esta vez su esposa se lo impidió diciéndole que no le arrebataría de nuevo a un hijo y que si lo trataba de hacer ella no dudaría en irse junto con el niño por lo cual el Yondaime acepto pero con la condición que el niño seria entrenado desde pequeño para que estuviese preparado para cualquier cosa y la pelirroja no tuvo objeción en eso, al pequeño pelirrojo que nació de ellos se le dio el nombre de Yusei y según todos los que conocían a la pareja les decían que el bebe nacería para convertirse en el mejor shinobi de todos los tiempos.

Los años pasaron y el Hokage se debatía entre sus sentimientos, ya que el amaba a su esposa y a su hijo Yusei, también amaba a su otro hijo, Naruto, pero por temor no podía ayudarlo mucho, si lo hacia la gente podría darse cuenta del parecido que existía entre ambos y eso no sería conveniente, así cuando creyó que su hijo seria tratado como un gran héroe no se espero que la gente lo odiara

Aunque él no sabía la verdad completa: en el orfanato donde lo dejo no lo cuidaban más bien lo maltrataba golpeándolo y negándole comida por lo cual el niño tenía que buscar su comida en los basureros o en cualquier lugar; los aldeanos lo golpeaban, lo insultaban, lo humillaban y más de una vez lo linchaban causando que el niño tuviera traumas severos tanto mentales como físicos, además casi nunca recibía atención medica ya que los médicos siempre se negaban a atenderlo

Ninguno recibía un castigo apropiado debido a que el Hokage no quería arriesgarse, pero aun así creó una ley la cual impedía decirle al niño y a cualquier otro joven la verdad acerca del jinchuriki y quien rompiera esa ley sería castigado con la muerte, en si era una ley que prohibía cualquier mención sobre Kyubi, esto lo hizo con la esperanza de que cuando fuera mayor el niño pudiese convivir con los jóvenes de su edad, aunque claro los padres de estos nunca lo dejaban acercarse y le aconsejaban a los niños el alejarse o insultarlo y degradarlo.

Cuando el niño cumplió 4 años lo expulsaron del orfanato alegando que era un demonio y que por ello no merecía tener nada solo merecía morir de la peor forma, esas palabras calaron en lo más hondo de su corazón al joven niño que estuvo vagabundeando por la aldea los meses siguientes en busca de refugio, aunque claro allí fue donde vivió muchas de sus peores experiencias ya que algunas veces los aldeanos le ofrecían techo, claro solo como una fachada ya que en cuanto se adentraba a alguna de las casas lo único que conseguía era que lo molieran a golpes sin piedad alguna

**5 años después del ataque del kyubi, 10 de octubre**

Un niño de cabello rubio con puntas negras visiblemente desnutrido, vestido con un short negro un tanto desgastado y una playera blanca también algo desgastada, corría por su vida de nuevo, los aldeanos lo atacaban siempre y lo dejaban al borde de la muerte, con varias fracturas o contusiones, sino fuera por el bijuu en su interior ya habría muerto hace mucho; si, el pequeño Naruto sabia de la existencia del rey de los bijuu en su interior, lo hacía desde siempre, pues en cuanto tuvo uso de conciencia platicaba con la bestia y realmente era triste saber que su único amigo era el zorro de las 9 colas, ya que en su soledad solo podía hablar con el mismo pero nunca se espero que realmente alguien le respondiera en su mente.

En su carrera el joven contenedor corrió con toda la fuerza que le podía dar su joven y desnutrido cuerpo, hasta llegar a una zona muy alejada de la aldea dentro del bosque que rodeaba a la misma, pero aun así estaba lleno de temor, los aldeanos y algunos ninjas, 5 en total, seguían persiguiéndolo ya que era la denominada "Cacería del Demonio", siguió corriendo hasta que llego a un tramo sin árboles solo pasto, por más lamentable que fuera el niño ya no tenía escapatoria pues en esos instantes algunos ninjas le cerraban el paso mientras algunos agitados aldeanos legaban al mismo sitio – ya has escapado lo suficiente, ¡es hora de que mueras!- grito uno de los coléricos aldeanos recibiendo un asentamiento por parte de los aldeanos y los ninjas – Yo no les he hecho nada, ¡déjenme en paz! – Grito el niño con lágrimas en los ojos –muere maldito demonio- grito un ninja mientras saltaba desenfundando una katana con dirección al niño que estaba totalmente paralizado por el miedo.

Las sonrisas que tenían los aldeanos y los pocos shinobis presentes se desvanecieron en cuanto vieron que el chunnin que atacaba al peli mixto caía sin cabeza convirtiendo su cuerpo en un geiser de sangre, y delante del cuerpo aparecía una figura encapuchada que sostenía una katana en su mano izquierda – Que personas tan inmundas, atacar a un pequeño que no puede defenderse… ¡lo llaman demonio cuando ustedes son los verdaderos monstruos!- decía el encapuchado con una voz un poco cansada pero eso si llena de odio –¡¿Quién eres malnacido?!- exclamo con furia uno de los ninjas- ¡maldito amante del demonio si simpatizas con el debes morir también!- gritaba otro de ellos ante la muerte de su compañero mientras trazaba una secuencia de sellos - ¡Doton: shisu beki sute kusu! (Elemento Tierra: Estacas Mortales)- grito con potencia mientras golpeaba el piso con ambas palmas de las manos y la tierra se alzaba en grandes estacas que llevaban la intención de asesinar tanto al encapuchado como a Naruto- Idiota… ¡Raiton: Raitoningu Funmuki!(Elemento Rayo: Relámpago Pulverizador)- exclamo la figura; con una veloz formación de sellos su mano derecha se llenaba de electricidad y un gran relámpago hacia acto de aparición destruyendo las estacas con suma facilidad mientras arrasaba con todo bajo la mirada de total incredulidad de los shinobi que veían como el jutsu se cernía sobre ellos, cuando la luz del impacto se disipo se observo los cuerpos de los ninjas con la piel sumamente quemada y con la ropa calcinada totalmente derribados y en aparente shock – No se lo merecían pero los deje vivir… ahora si no quieren que los mate se irán de aquí- decía el encapuchado observándolos fijamente atreves de su capucha con unos ojos negros llenos de enojo, los aldeanos dieron unos pasos atrás cuando todo se oscureció y caían inconscientes mientras el joven ojiazul veía todo con una mezcla de terror y admiración, en esos instantes reaccionaba para voltear a ver a su salvador

– No te preocupes les borre la memoria no recordaran nada de lo que paso aquí- decía mientras se movía hacia los heridos ninja y los tomaba del cuello forzándolos a abrir los ojos y mirarlo de forma directa- Ya está, sus recuerdos han sido modificados, ahora solo debo ocultar el cuerpo… a todo esto, ¿cómo te llamas pequeño? – Preguntaba la figura recordando el porqué había actuado y volteaba hacia el niño mientras este tímidamente le respondía – Me… me… me llamo… Naruto, señor… muchas gracias por salvarme – decía el niño con mucha sinceridad en sus palabras- Ya veo con que tu eres el pequeño zorro- dijo el encapuchado mientras Naruto reaccionaba y se asustaba mucho ya que normalmente la gente le gritaba eso antes de golpearlo – No te preocupes yo no soy como esa gente, yo si se reconocer la diferencia entre un prisionero y un carcelero – dijo para tranquilizar al chico y este ponía el ceño fruncido- Kyu-chan no es ningún prisionero, ella es mi amiga, mi única amiga – decía eso ultimo un tanto triste pero aun así se lo decía de frente - ¿Kyu-chan?, acaso el Kyubi no Youko (Demonio de Nueve Colas) es hembra- pregunto dudoso al joven, pues el suponía que como casi todos los demonios de las leyendas y las historias, la bestia seria macho- ¿Kyubi no Youko? No sé quien sea ese, yo solo sé que Kyu-chan es quien me ha cuidado desde pequeño y dijo que por cosas como esas es por las que le tiene rencor a los humanos quienes los juzgan solo por su apariencia- decía el jinchuriki con un poco de duda a eso ultimo ya que no lo entendía muy bien, pues solo podía escuchar la voz de su amiga en su cabeza pero nunca la había visto de frente por lo que no sabía cómo reaccionar- Bueno eso sí que es nuevo pero ya tengo que regresar a casa- ahora el encapuchado se daba la vuelta listo para partir pero la voz del niño lo detuvo- Espere… no me ha dicho su nombre- fue lo que articulo para al menos saber el nombre de la persona a la que le debía la vida- Casi se me olvidaba- dijo mientras daba un pequeña risa mientras se daba la vuelta y llevaba ambas manos hacia su cabeza para descubrirla mostrando un cabello largo canoso pero eso si con varios mechones negros que le llegaba a la base del cuello, su cara tenía ya varias arrugas junto con una que otra mancha pequeña en la piel por la edad que se podría estimar como unos 70 años, ojos de color negro intenso además de una expresión un tanto divertida en su rostro – Un placer conocerte Naruto, mi nombre es Kenshi… Uchiha Kenshi- le explico el ahora conocido Kenshi y Naruto sonreía –Entonces, gracias Kenshi-ojisan – decía el jinchuriki haciendo que el hombre arqueara una ceja ante el mote cariñoso, entonces se dio la vuelta – Niño, ¿tienes alguien con quien regresar?- Pregunto el peliblanco notando como el pequeño se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, y claro su ropa desgastada con manchas de sangre no paso desapercibida- Realmente… no señor- dijo con la cabeza baja - Hace casi un año me expulsaron del orfanato y he estado viviendo en las calles desde entonces- dijo triste pero eso si no soltó ni una lagrima

-¿Quisieras venir conmigo?- fueron las palabras que dijo el Uchiha, de forma rápida e inesperada- ¿Eh? – fue lo único que pudo articular el rubio de la impresión, ya que eso salió de la nada, buscando una explicación se posiciono a un lado del peli plateado

–Sé lo que eres… un jinchuriki… una cárcel y un carcelero; quien recibe el peso de una carga que no deseo, sino le fue forzada y por eso está destinado a sufrir - dijo cuando su voz cambiaba a una más firme mirando al muchacho fijamente - veras, yo deserte de mi clan a temprana edad cuando me observe que ellos se volvía arrogantes y ambiciosos, confiados únicamente de sus ojos y cuando menos me lo esperaba me di cuenta de que me estaba volviendo igual, así que decidí viajar por el mundo, de un lugar a otro, para conocer y fortalecerme además de buscar un camino… he visto sueños cumplirse, otros más destrozarse, a personas que creían en sí mismas mientras otras se hundían en la oscuridad, y he visto el sufrimiento de aquellos que se convierten en "el poder del sacrificio humano", Naruto… te ofrezco una salida de ese dolor, ven conmigo yo te preparare, te ayudare -

-¿Prepararme?, ¿para qué? Y mas aun, ¿Por qué hace esto?, Kyu-chan me dijo que no debo confiar en las personas, ya que te causan dolor y sufrimiento en la primera oportunidad que tengan, te apuñalan por la espalda en su estúpido intento de desquitarse cuando solo provocan sufrimiento- las palabras pronunciadas estaban acompañadas con una voz triste y con lagrimas que recorrían las mejillas del contenedor, ciertamente las palabras de Naruto no iban de acuerdo con su edad, nunca escucho a un niño de unos 6 años hablar de esa forma, normalmente hablarían de sueños y cosas fantasiosas pero, para tristeza de Kenshi, las palabras de Naruto eran las de alguien que solo conocía lo peor de la vida y esto solo impulsaba la decisión que estaba tomando – Para eso Naruto, tu igual que yo conoces todo el dolor, el sufrimiento de una vida dura y cruel, pero eso nos lleva solo a mas crueldad, lo que yo quiero hacer es ayudarte a salir de ese foso oscuro, de la soledad en la que estas aprisionado; te he observado por un buen tiempo aunque no lo creas, sé que si alguien necesita una segunda oportunidad y la merece, ese eres tú, por eso decidí ayudarte - decía con fuerza en sus palabras además de una bondad que era palpable en verdad mientras le tendía la mano al niño de singulares marcas, pero este aun no estaba seguro de en realidad confiar en el hombre ya que antes había confiado en los aldeanos que intentaban "ayudarle" y al final terminaba sangrando en algún callejón – **Creo que debes aceptar**- una voz en la cabeza del joven lo desvió de sus pensamientos ya que su inquilina había despertado, claramente con palabras que desconcertaban a su amigo- (Pero tú me dijiste…)- el chico detuvo sus pensamiento ya que fue interrumpido **– Se lo que dije pero no siento ninguna maldad dentro del corazón de ese sujeto… creo que realmente podemos confiar en él, si realmente está dispuesto a ayudarte, que mas puedes perder**- las palabras de la zorra en su cabeza lo hicieron reflexionar, realmente no confiaba del todo en ese anciano pero si su compañera le decía que podía hacerlo no dudaría de ella ni un segundo, después de todo, ella era quien lo cuidaba y lo mantenía cuerdo. Así lentamente levanto su mano y la acerco para darle un apretón a la mano del hombre el cual sonrió para asentir al gesto – Esta bien, iré con usted, Kyu-chan me dijo que podía hacerlo y no pienso dudar de ella – el anciano simplemente dio una pequeña risa para contestarle – De acuerdo, ahora empieza tu adiestramiento Naruto, mi deber es evitar que te hundas en la oscuridad, te enseñare todo lo que se para convertirte en la persona que debes ser, aquí comienza tu camino, ¡el camino del shinobi mas grande que existirá en todos los tiempos! – grito el hombre Uchiha con solemnidad y una gran euforia, no sabía porque había dicho lo ultimo pero algo le estaba diciendo que ese era el camino destinado para el muchacho, que estaba hecho para la grandeza; mientras tanto el chico apretaba sus puños y daba una sonrisa antes de gritar - ¡Claro que lo hare, me convertiré en el mejor ninja que el mundo haya conocido!- aun no confiaba en el sujeto pero aun así le estaba dando una oportunidad y si su amiga decía que estaba bien pues era algo que no podía desperdiciar, además eso le acercaría a su meta

-¡Bien!, vamos, Naruto, tenemos que avanzar, mi casa no está lejos y tu entrenamiento empezara desde el día de hoy… solo te diré una cosa… no seré amble contigo en tu adiestramiento, te enseñare cosas que están mas allá de tu comprensión y por mi cuenta corre que te convertirás en un gran shinobi, entiendes el peso de tu decisión- le advirtió una última vez – Si no lo hiciera ya hubiese muerto en más de una ocasión, estoy listo para lo que el mundo me prepare- exclamo con fuerza y una confianza que ciertamente no tenia, como es que salieron esas palabras de su boca pues no tenía ni idea pero se alegraba de decirlas; sin saberlo dentro de el cierta demonio daba unas pequeñas risas por lo que acababa de hacer, le encantaba poder manipular a su contenedor cuando titubeaba de esa forma –**Jejeje, así que ya tienes un maestro Naruto-kun, creo que la suerte por fin nos sonríe**_-_ decía un tanto feliz por la situación del joven, en sus propias palabras -**alguien que ha sufrido tanto se merece tan siquiera una oportunidad**- dijo – _Tienes mucha razón Kyu-chan, el destino de Naruto-sama apenas comienza a rebelarse -_ la bijuu dirigió su mirada hacia una figura al otro lado de los barrotes, su silueta era ocultada por la oscuridad pero la voz con la que hablaba denotaba que era una mujer – **Así que vuelven a aparecer, ¿por qué después de tanto tiempo?**- cuestionaba la Youko a la figura mientras otra empezaba a aparecer de entre las sombras – _Es muy sencillo, muy pronto Naruto-sama nos necesitara, además nuestra conexión se hace más fuerte, en poco tiempo podremos contactar con él, no es así, oneesan_- dijo la nueva figura a la otra que solo asentía y ambas se volvían a perder en la oscuridad, mientras tanto la bijuu solo dijo unas palabras- **¿Quiénes serán esas dos?**- solo menciono eso antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir un poco. Ni la propia bijuu sabía que el destino de su contenedor estaba más allá del de cualquier ninja, pues había sido elegido por algo más allá de su imaginación

* * *

Bien, eso fue todo... por ahora.  
Como leyeron en este fic tanto Minato como Kushina están vivos ya que quien se sacrifico fue Sarutobi Hiruzen, gracias a la confianza ciega de Minato en Jiraiya el pequeño Naruto vive en la miseria ¿Que sera lo que paso con Shinigami y Naruto? ¿Que será lo que está por venir? ¿Cómo afectara la presencia de Uchiha Kenshi en la historia? ¿Por qué hago estas preguntas? Quién sabe... _¡Tú lo sabes, idiota!_... (Zanka voltea a todos lados) ¿Quien dijo eso? Creo que me estoy volviendo loco de la emoción pero bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo

También debo decirles que será un multicrossover, o sea prepárense para ver personajes de otros animes en el universo de Naruto lo más probable es que sea Naru/Harem... _¡A huevo cabron!_... Okaaayyy, esto es raro, pero es lo más probable que termine así ya que diseñe la historia de esa forma

Les dejo el link de una canción, tratare de hacer esto en todos los capitulos; la canción en ocasiones tendra que ver con el capitulo, en otras no... _Aburriiidooooo_ ... (Zanka volte, de nuevo, hacia todos lados) Bien esto ya esta empezando a asustarme, pero bien, sin mas los dejo. Nos leemos despues

Link: / watch?feature=player_embedded&v=WqGNs15DdK8 (solo quiten espacios y claro pongan yutube)

**¡ DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR !**


	2. Capitulo 2: El fin y el inicio

Estoy de vuelta y traigo la gloriosa continuación de mi supeeeeer-fic (Imagínense grandes explosiones artificiales) les traigo mi primera actualización y créanme puedo predecir que esto no se lo esperaban, al menos no todos porque hoy ocurrirá uno de los eventos que marcaran esta historia

Bien, ya que termine esto.**.. **_¡Al fin!_ ... (Zanka salta de su asiento frente a la computadora) A ver, te he estado escuchando toda la semana, no te veo, no te siento, ¡pero me sigues hablando! ... _Eso es porque soy demasiado sorprendente para que puedas comprenderme mísero humano_**...** (A Zanka se le hincha una vena en la frente) Fui con un doctor, un sacerdote y con un maldito psicólogo y no puedo dejar de escucharte**... **_Eso es porque la humanidad no me puede comprender, soy demasiado fuerte, apuesto, poderoso, galán_**... **(Zanka pone una mirada aburrida hasta que ve una cosa amorfa con ojos rojos al lado de la computadora) ¡Una pinche rata!** ... **_¿Qué?_**... **(Zanka saca un bate de quien sabe dónde y empieza a golpear) ¡Muérete, muérete, muérete, muérete! (termina de dar golpes)** ... **_Ah...ah...ah_** ... **(Zanka vuelve a golpearlo) Muérete, fiu, creo que ya sé que era lo que me molestaba, pero mientras me ocupo de mi pequeño problema de plagas ustedes disfruten el capitulo

**RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS:** La serie de Anime/Manga "Naruto" no me pertenece. Tanto la historia como sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto asi como otros personajes que lleguen a aparecer en esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, a excepcion de los OC, estos me pertenecen en su totalidad

* * *

**Capitulo 2: El fin y el inicio**

_"La muerte no existe, la gente sólo muere cuando la olvidan; si puedes recordarme, siempre estaré contigo."_ **_Isabel Allende_**

El tiempo paso, años de la tutela de Kenshi Uchiha hacia el joven Naruto dieron sus frutos. Primero que nada Naruto se entero de que su maestro tenía una fama y un apodo que era reconocido en muchas partes de las naciones elementales el "Hourou no Senshi" (Guerrero Errante), ya que según las explicaciones de Kenshi deserto de su clan y de la aldea al final de la Primera Gran Guerra Shinobi por lo cual viajo de nación en nación ayudando durante la Segunda y Tercera Guerra haciéndose más fuerte tanto física como mentalmente; le dijo que hace aproximadamente 6 meses había regresado a los alrededores de Konoha y como le había dicho anteriormente lo había estado vigilando pero en cuanto vio lo que ocurría en el bosque decidió intervenir de una buena vez; también le explico algo que le desagrado bastante al peli mixto, tendrían que quedarse cerca de Konoha, el chico trato de protestar pero fue callado con un sermón que le explicaba que si partía de la aldea el Hokage y el consejo no se quedarían sin hacer nada por lo que enviarían a jounin de elite junto con anbu y aun siendo sumamente fuerte la edad empezaba a cobrarle factura considerando que tenía también que protegerlo a él; enfadado, Naruto acepto.

Kenshi empezó su instrucción con lo básico, ayudándolo en su lectura y escritura las cuales eran pésimas por no decir terribles, después dedico todo el tiempo posible al estudio de textos de todo tipo junto con la historia shinobi, cuando el chico se quejo de eso su maestro simplemente le respondió "de nada sirve el poder si no se sabe cómo utilizarlo" por lo cual debía aprender todo lo que pudiese antes de adiestrarlo en el Ninjutsu básico aunque claro también tenía un área donde lo entrenaría con gran firmeza: el kenjutsu. Realmente a Naruto no se le pasaba la impresión de que el viejo bastón que el Uchiha tenía en su casa realmente fuera una espada muy simple pues solo consistía en una empuñadura de color negro con un segmento plateado que tenía el grabado de un águila, lo que le seguía al segmento era la hoja larga y delgada de doble filo, la espada debería medir un poco mas de 1 metro; el peli mixto le pregunto porque ocultaba así su espada y este le respondió que era en honor a un gran amigo suyo por lo que no pregunto mas. Kenshi instruyo al chico en diversas bases para que las adaptara creando su propio estilo de pelea claro que solo usaba espadas de madera para evitar accidentes, junto con estos entrenamientos venían clases de taijutsu también básico y medio para que el chico crease su propia forma de luchar aunque le explico que era un estilo antiguo de pelea aprendido de alguien hace mucho tiempo

El viejo hombre no tardo en darse cuenta de la ascendencia Uzumaki de Naruto pues observo la fluidez con la que el joven avanzaba en la caligrafía; consiguió unos cuantos libros de Fūinjutsu, para que ambos entrenaran en el, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que su aprendiz realmente era un prodigio en esa área pues solo con lo básico que se encontraba en los libros pudo hacer un sello de nivel medio cosa definitivamente sorprendente.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo y el Uchiha o como el chico lo llamaba en sus entrenamientos Kyoushi (maestro), era extraño en los entrenamiento el joven era formal pero en cuanto terminaban simplemente parecía otra persona ya que lo llamaba cariñosamente: Kenshi-jiji, pero bueno, algo que ocurrió durante sus entrenamientos fue que descubrió que los ejercicios básicos para el control de chakra no le servían a su pupilo debido a las inmensas cantidades que poseía, bueno el ya se esperaba algo así pues era un Uzumaki, un jinchuriki y en cuanto le enseño a cazar para poder alimentarse sus reservas crecían a gran velocidad, por lo tanto realizo ejercicios más complejos y extremos, realmente esa era la única forma de describir el que lo obligara a cruzar un acantilado sumamente profundo con rocas puntiagudas en el fondo en una delgada viga de metal mientras estaba de cabeza y le arrojaba shuriken y kunais impregnadas en chakra para que aun así mantuviera el control junto con algún jutsu ocasional además de usar su manipulación del Katon (Elemento Fuego) junto con el Raiton (Elemento Rayo) para manipular la temperatura, densidad del metal y darle una continua y dolorosa descarga en todo momento; si, Kenshi podía ser bastante extremista cuando se lo proponía

Ya teniendo un gran nivel de control empezaron con los jutsus básicos pero allí radicaba otro problema, las cantidades tan grandes de Naruto impedían que este pudiese crear un Bushin normal por lo cual Kenshi lo instruyo en un kinjutsu: Kage Bunshin (Clones de Sombras), sorprendentemente el alumno lo asimilo muy bien ya que en una hora era capaz de crear al menos una centena de clones, decir que el Uchiha estaba sorprendido era poco, realmente estaba impactado, semejante habilidad no era común y mas fue su el gusto que tenía cuando Naruto comprendió fácilmente la habilidad especial de esos clones, de esa forma empezó la tortura… que diga el entrenamiento mas intensivo que hubiese tenido pues por alguna razón el viejo elevo el nivel del entrenamiento forzando al niño a usar sus clones de sombra para aprender a mayor velocidad.

El ojinegro se llevo una grata sensación en cuanto vio las afinidades que Naruto mostro en su prueba: Raiton, Suiton y Doton, era por demás extraño que un shinobi tuviese tres afinidades de forma natural, mas grande fue su sensación de orgullo cuando vio la aplastante habilidad de su aprendiz en el Raiton, por eso se llevaban tan bien, eran iguales en ese aspecto

**10 de octubre, alrededores de Konoha**

Habían pasado ya 4 años desde que nuestro protagonista se topo con el pelinegro errante, su estatura y complexión había cambiado drásticamente ya que ahora era más alto, su cabello era casi por completo negro solo unos cuantos mechones rubios, el porqué de eso no tenía idea, además tenía tonificación muscular pues con el entrenamiento de reflejos y supervivencia se había habituado a comer mejor que cuando estaba en la villa ya que allí si le vendían algo era a un precio sumamente alto, en mal estado, envenenado o todas juntas; claro ya no tenía esos problemas pues conseguía su propia comida.

Estaba vestido de una forma simple, un pantalón verde oscuro junto con una playera negra que tenía el símbolo de la hoja grabado en la espalda y unas sandalias ninja de color negro. Caminaba hacia el interior de la aldea ya que su abuelo, si abuelo ya que tanto tiempo conviviendo con Kenshi los había convertido prácticamente en nieto y abuelo, le había indicado que tenía que realizar un encargo, su misión era ir al barrio Uchiha para que le entregaran un paquete, cuál sería su utilidad, no sabía, pero le menciono algo acerca de un regalo por su cumpleaños, era por eso que iba tan feliz.

Usando toda la habilidad que tenia corrió entre toda la gente sin llamar la atención, su habilidad de infiltración era buena no por nada podía escabullirse de los aldeanos y ninjas que normalmente lo perseguían aun antes de empezar su formación; fue rápidamente entre los edificios para llegar rápidamente al barrio de los Uchiha, con cuidado cruzo la barda para encontrarse dentro de un gran jardín, frente a él se alzaba una gran casa; sonrió, ya lo estaban esperando.

-¡Hola, Naruto-kun!- fue el grito de una hermosa mujer pelinegra que estaba sentada en la puerta de la casa que colindaba con el hermoso jardín, el peli mixto sonrió muy feliz aunque algo preocupado, se supone que se estaba infiltrando y no debía llamar la atención pues podría meter en problemas a los dos

- Miko-chan, hola, como has estado - respondió alegre el niño acercándose para evitar otro grito de la mujer, realmente le agradaba esa actitud que tenia, no entendía cómo es que una mujer tan bonita y simpática estuviera casada con un hombre tan frio, Fugaku, si no mal recordaba

-Muy bien Naruto-kun, pero dime ¿estás bien? ¿No te ha visto nadie? -le cuestiono visiblemente preocupada la mujer acercándosele mucho que hizo que el joven tuviera un ligero sonrojo, el tenia un ligero flechazo con la mujer Uchiha ya que era la única persona además de su abuelo que realmente se preocupaba por él. Fue una grata sensación el conocerla para el ojiazul ya que ella visitaba cada vez que podía a Kenshi pues se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, según sabía el rubio, el abuelo de Mikoto fue su maestro, al menos un tiempo, y desde que ella era niña se llevaba muy bien con el siendo la única en la aldea con la que tenía contacto

- Claro que no me ha visto nadie Miko-chan, además yo puedo defenderme muy bien de esos tontos- le dijo con orgullo el niño a lo que ella frunció el ceño

- Se que puedes defenderte de los civiles, pero me preocupa que algún ninja trate de atacarte… como aquella ocasión- le dijo la mujer con un tono de tristeza cuando breves escenas llegaban a su memoria del chico tirado en el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre por una herida de katana que cruzaba su pecho y una terrible quemadura en su espalda – Sabes que no quiero que nada malo te pase – continuo con palpable preocupación, el niño le agradaba y mucho, le hacía sentir un calor en su pecho que hace mucho tiempo no sentía, el niño era alguien muy especial para ella pues solo él podía hacerla sonreír auténticamente, tal vez era por el aura que irradiaba, tal vez porque se había convertido en su mejor amigo, no sabía exactamente el porqué pero sabía que si le pasaba algo una parte de su ser se iría con el

- Esta bien, no me confiare, pero sabes que soy muy cuidadoso – le dijo el pelinegro a la Uchiha para que se tranquilizara

- OK, pero dime ¿a qué has venido?, Kenshi-san estará muy enojado si viniste sin su permiso- le dijo con un tono un tanto burlesco la ojinegra recordando el castigo que acarreaba para el ojiazul desobedecer a su maestro, pues usaba algo de su entrenamiento "especial" decir que el joven no estaba asustado sería una gran mentira

- Por suerte vine porque él me lo pidió si no- un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, recordaba el denominado entrenamiento infernal que le daba su sensei, una tortura de 74 horas sin comer ni dormir enfrentándose a las malditas ilusiones del sharingan de su maestro, a sus Ninjutsu Raiton y esquivar esas malditas flamas negras eso era literalmente el infierno, mas cuando veía a su amoroso abuelo riendo como psicópata -Bueno, vengo por el encargo de Kenshi-jiji – dijo para olvidar esas traumáticas escenas

-Oh, así que eso era, permíteme- dijo Mikoto mientras entraba a la casa, tardo unos minutos tras lo cual salió con una caja de tamaño mediano que estaba totalmente envuelta en unas vendas de color negro

-Ten, Kenshi-san me encargo esto personalmente así que ten cuidado con el ¿entendido?- cuestiono la mujer a lo que el rubio asintió – ¿Que es Miko-chan? – pregunto Naruto usando la mejor técnica que tenia, agrando sus ojos todo lo que pudo mientras brillaban un poco y ponía una carita de perrito inocente, la mujer hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no caer en tan inusual técnica – Eso es un secreto – dijo volteando hacia otro lado, no aguantaría mas verlo a la cara

- Mmmm- realizo un pequeño mojin el ojiazul- Entiendo, entonces nos veremos pronto Miko-chan, cuídate- termino de decir mientras se alistaba para realizar un salto fuera del complejo del clan – Tu también, ve con mucho cuidado Naruto-kun- le respondió la Uchiha mientras nuestro amigo saltaba para posicionarse encima de la barda –Claro que lo hare, saluda a Itachi-san de mi parte- exclamo antes de adentrarse en la aldea para retirarse de la misma – Cuídate mucho – susurro para sí misma la mujer mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, era extraño sentía que algo malo le iba a ocurrir a su pequeño amigo, esperaba que tan solo fueran temores mal infundados

De regreso con nuestro protagonista se hallaba corriendo sobre los edificios haciendo gala de las habilidades obtenidas con la ayuda de su mentor ya que orgullosamente podía decir que tenía el nivel de un chunnin medio promediando todas sus habilidades; pero ajeno a sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de la figura enmascarada que lo veía dirigirse a la salida de la aldea, sonrió debajo de la máscara la oportunidad que esperaba se le había brindado solo era cuestión de moverse y el pequeño estaría muerto.

En un rápido movimiento desapareció de las ramas en las que se ocultaba con un solo objetivo en mente

Naruto estaba corriendo por el bosque en dirección al refugio que compartía con su abuelo, una pequeña cabaña con dos habitaciones, un cuarto de estudio, un baño, un comedor y una cocina, todo lo que se necesitaba para subsistir lo tenía en aquel refugio retirado de la aldea, a un civil normal le tomaría todo un día llegar pues no estaba lejos de la frontera del país del fuego, pero a un ninja le tomaría tan solo entre una y dos horas llegar.

Un poco agitado llego al terreno donde su kyoushi lo estaba esperando, este solo esbozo una sonrisa al verlo llegar, uso más chakra del normal en sus pies para correr más rápido y por ende llagar más rápido

-¿Trajiste lo que te pedí, Naruto? - pregunto el hombre con la voz algo cansada parándose de la roca donde estaba sentado apoyándose en su bastón.

- Claro jiji, mira- respondió mostrando el paquete que le había entregado Miko-chan

- En ese caso puedes abrirlo – continuo el anciano y tan pronto dijo esas palabras las vendas que envolvían el paquete salieron volando, el niño abrió la caja para ver en su interior encontrándose con una especie de guantes largos de color azul obscuro descubiertos en la parte de los dedos que tienen varias protecciones de metal en toda su extensión como si fuesen argollas de color rojo, cada una tenia tres relieves en forma de círculos.- Adelante póntelos- le dijo Kenshi a lo cual Naruto rápidamente los saco de la caja y empezó a ponérselos, se dio cuenta que las argollas que tenían eran una especie de seguros para ajustarlos a los brazos, una vez puestos estos le llegaban hasta los codos – Naruto, estos son unos guantes especiales hechos en las montañas nevadas del país del hierro, son sumamente resistentes y se adaptan para ser cómodos y flexibles, considéralo tu regalo de cumpleaños, te ayudaran mucho en combate – hablo el viejo con una sonrisa solo para ver a su nieto viendo sus manos mientras lagrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas – Pasa algo- pregunto el Uchiha a lo que su aprendiz negó levantando su rostro – ¡Muchas gracias jiji! – grito el niño aun sollozando mientras corría y abrazaba con mucho amor a su abuelo, este se sorprendió por el acto pero reacciono correspondiendo el abrazo al tiempo que una traicionera lagrima salía de su ojo izquierdo

– No hay porque, Shikegumi Naruto – el joven se separo de su abuelo mientras parpadeaba confundido ante esas palabras – Recuerdas o que me dijiste, porque yo lo hago muy bien: "Quiero que algún día, todos me reconozcan, no quiero que vean a un bijuu ni a un carcelero, quiero que vean a alguien que puede ayudarlos y en quien pueden confiar; quiero ser alguien, ¡Alguien importante!" – Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido, recordaba sus palabras al momento de decirle sus metas a su abuelo y esa era una de las más importantes, aunque rápidamente recordó e iba a hablar cuando fue interrumpido – Este es el primer paso para lograr tus metas, tú dijiste que querías ser alguien y este es el primer paso. Naruto Shikegumi, ¡Has que este nombre suene por el mundo!- dijo con entusiasmo al joven el cual tenía pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos, la razón, su abuelo confiaba tanto en el que le dejaba un nombre, un nombre que claro, haría resonar por el mundo – Así será jiji, es una promesa- con esas palabras Naruto abrazo con fuerza a Kenshi quien sonreía orgulloso hasta que su cara se torno seria, tenía que completarlo ese mismo día– ¡Bien! Basta de palabras, aun no ha terminado el día y tengo otra cosa que darte, vamos a la pequeña llanura que está aquí cerca ya todo está preparado, vamos ve – con estas palabras el joven contenedor empezó a correr al lugar que su abuelo le dijo, mientras este le seguía un poco más calmado cuando, sin que el chico se diera cuenta, cayó de rodillas tosiendo fuertemente apoyando su mano izquierda en el suelo mientras usaba la derecha para tapar su boca; luego de esto vio como había tosido sangre – (Tengo que realizarlo pronto, no me queda mucho tiempo)- pensó al ver la gran cantidad de liquido vital que había expulsado –(Después de todo creo que hice la elección correcta)_ –_ en ese instante vio a lo lejos a su querido nieto que seguía corriendo, lo único que pudo hacer fue esbozar una sonrisa.

Mientras esto ocurría, dentro de la aldea de la hoja todo era normal, el sol estaba cayendo indicando que la noche caería en unos minutos; en su oficina, el Yondaime Hokage despedía a su hijo, Yusei, después de haber terminado su entrenamiento, ciertamente era muy habilidoso ya había comprendido el rasengan a su corta edad además de que su sensei Jiraiya había ido a conocerlo, prometió que cuando se graduase de la academia le daría a firmar el contrato de los sapos, luego en privado le comento que probablemente Yusei fuese el niño de la profecía de los sapos.

Se quedo muy pensativo al respecto, ya que creía que su hijo mayor era el niño de la profecía, por eso lo había dejado en el orfanato, aunque últimamente no lo había visto, pero confiaba en los reportes de sus ANBU, en especial en el de su alumno, por eso lo puso a cargo de la protección de su hijo, según sus reportes informaba que se llevaba muy bien con los niños de su edad además de que ya no sufría los ataques que lo marcaron cuando era más pequeño eso alegro al Yondaime pues suponía que los aldeanos habían dejado sus prejuicios a un lado, entre su trabajo de Hokage, su familia y el entrenamiento no podía vigilar al pequeño contenedor, pero aun así le parecía extraño, según los reportes de Inu (Perro) el niño tenía amigos y algunos aldeanos que dejaron sus prejuicios lo ayudaban, entonces ¿por qué no lo había visto con Yusei?, su esposa le comento que no había visto al pequeño Naruto en la academia y eso lo tenía preocupado, tenía la esperanza de que ambos se volvieran amigos y en un futuro, cuando tuviera que revelar la verdad, no hubiese muchos problemas.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un anbu que entro rápidamente a la oficina

-Hokage-sama hay problemas- dijo el anbu atrayendo la atención del rubio - ¿Qué sucede Inu? – pregunto de forma seria -Al parecer hay un problema con el jinchuriki- eso alerto mas al Hokage – Se le vio siendo llevado a la fuerza por un hombre a los límites de la frontera – una vez dicho esto la cara del Namikaze reflejo sorpresa y miedo que fue bien disimulado - ¿Ordenes?- pregunto el anbu con una rodilla en el suelo – Arma un equipo de búsqueda, lleva todos los ninja que sean necesarios, quiero que traigan al jinchuriki a salvo y si es necesario que eliminen a su raptor – Minato estaba preocupado como había ocurrido eso, no importaba, sus ninjas se encargarían de traer a su hijo y de ser necesario el mismo iría – ¡Entendido Hokage- sama!- exclamo el anbu mientras desaparecía en un shunshin (Técnica del Cuerpo Parpadeante), internamente este sonreía al fin podría deshacerse del demonio, cosa que según él su sensei no podía ya que era muy blando, fuera de la torre Inu se encontraba con un hombre de larga cabellera blanca – Todo está listo Inu- cuestiono el hombre –Claro que si Jiraiya-sama- respondió al ahora identificado Jiraiya mientras este solo sonreía – Al fin el demonio pagara por haber matado a mi pequeño ahijado te lo encargo – dijo dirigiéndose al cazador especial – Si, por fin morirá por lo que le hizo a otouto (hermano menor)- fue lo último que pronuncio Inu antes de desaparecer en el shunshin de hojas al igual que Jiraiya

Naruto llego a la llanura de la que hablaba su abuelo y vio entonces un círculo con varios círculos dentro pintado con lo que parecía ser sangre, alrededor de este habían muchas inscripciones en un lenguaje que no comprendía – ¿Qué es esto jiji? – pregunto el joven extrañado de encontrar esos dibujos

-Son parte del regalo que te comente – mintió el hombre, no quería preocupar a su protegido – Realizare una técnica para potenciar tus habilidades, abrirá tus canales de chakra para que te sea más fácil manipularlo, además lo potenciara, pero te advierto que esto dolerá – poco a poco el hombre se acercaba al círculo y le indicaba a Naruto que debía ponerse en el centro mientras el quedaba de frente, levanto su bastón al tiempo que realizaba un sello revelo su espada en una funda negra, lentamente la fue desenfundando, una vez fuera la lanzo al aire mientras realizaba una secuencia de sellos a gran velocidad, para cuando termino la secuencia su espada caía justo al frente suyo, antes de tocar el suelo la tomo del mango y grito con fuerza- ¡KODAI NO GIHOU: KUMIAI CHOUETSU CHI! (Técnica Ancestral: Unión Trascendental de la Sangre) – en ese instante clavo la espada frente al niño peli mixto, justo en la línea del circulo de sangre, pronto el circulo junto con las inscripciones empezaron a brillar con fuerza mientras el rostro de Kenshi denotaba el gran esfuerzo que realizaba junto con esto solo se escuchaba algo – AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Naruto gritaba con fuerza, sentía el dolor recorrer cada parte de su ser al tiempo que las escrituras en el piso retrocedían hacia el circulo y empezaban a subir por el cuerpo del joven desde sus piernas hasta su rostro, el proceso duro unos minutos y al terminar el brillo desapareció junto con las marcas en el cuerpo del ojiazul. El Uchiha termino en arrodillando jadeando por el cansancio, en esos momentos empezó a toser y la sangre empezaba a brotar en gran cantidad, el jinchuriki reacciono al darse cuenta de ese suceso para rápidamente dirigirse a su mentor a tratar de auxiliarlo – No te preocupes, el momento está llegando – el chico solo miro con una mezcla de temor y confusión al viejo, temiendo que lo que pasaba por su mente fuese realidad, el anciano vio la expresión en el rostro del niño, sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad – Veras Naruto yo tengo una rara enfermedad desde hace ya mucho tiempo, fui con diversos médicos y ninguno de ellos me pronostico más de 1 año – mientras decía estas palabras esbozaba una sonrisa un tanto arrogante – aun así fui capaz de burlarme de ellos porque he peleado con la enfermedad desde que era joven, pero ni yo soy capaz de ganar una batalla imposible como esa, en cualquier instante mi momento llegara, tal vez hoy o mañana, siento como mi vida se extingue a cada segundo – una vez dicho esto nuestro pequeño pelinegro empezó a llorar con fuerza abrazando a su abuelo diciéndole que no se rindiera – Cálmate, te lo he dicho mi momento se acerca pero no estés triste pues iré aun mejor lugar, solo prométeme algo – el chico lo miro secándose las lagrimas - ¡Lo que sea jiji! – Allí fue cuando el viejo se alegro – Vive tu vida sin limitaciones, sin restricciones, prométeme que te cuidaras y ayudaras a quien lo necesite, cuando te hayas casado y tenido hijos, cuando hayas vivido una larga y prospera vida morirás con una sonrisa, porque no quiero verte en el otro mundo sino hasta dentro de muchísimos años – lo único que pudo hacer el ojiazul fue volver a abrazar a su abuelo llorando – te lo prometo – con esas palabras el viejo hombre sonrió el niño jamás rompía una promesa

Ajenos a ellos un grupo de 15 ANBU y jounin se acercaban a toda velocidad hacia el lugar donde se encontraban, llegaron a la llanura donde se encontraban y vieron al hombre abrazando al niño, muchos de los miembros del grupo sonrieron de forma maliciosa, su sempai, Inu les había dicho que debían hacer en realidad en esa misión

Kenshi sintió peligro acercándose, instintivamente tomo a su nieto en sus brazos y lo aparto del lugar donde se encontraban para ver como una andada de kunais y shurikens se clavaban en donde ambos estaban, volteo hacia los arboles con su doujutsu (Técnica ocular) activado y notar varias firmas de chakra, volvió a saltar para quedar oculto entre varios arbustos, para esos instantes una de sus manos se encontraba en la boca de su aprendiz para evitar que hiciese algún ruido, acerco su boca al oído del chico y le dijo – Naruto, tu quédate aquí, pase lo que pase tu quédate en este lugar, los distraeré para darte tiempo y en cuanto te dé la indicación escapa – antes de que el niño pudiera replicar algo, el Uchiha salto para posicionarse frente a grupo de ninjas - ¿Qué es lo que quieren?- no tenia que preguntar sabía muy bien porque estaban allí – No te hagas el tonto, donde está el demonio – esta vez fue el turno de hablar de uno de los jounin, en sus palabras se denotaba furia y desprecio – No sé a qué demonio te refieras – las palabras de Kenshi eran frías pero en el fondo denotaban rabia contenida, en esos instantes varios de los ninja desenfundaban sus respectivos tanto, katana o ninjato, según fuese el caso – En ese caso primero te mataremos y luego lo mataremos a él, después de todo si simpatizas con el demonio debes ser asesinado – con una rápida secuencia de sellos uno de los jounin ataco - ¡Katon: Gokakyu! (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego) – la inmensa bola de fuego hizo acto de aparición mientras se dirigía al anciano que ni siquiera titubeo ante su avance – Atacar a un Uchiha con fuego, que estupidez… Doton: Kussaku Sekijun (Elemento Tierra: Estalagmita Perforadora) – los ojos de los shinobi se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver como la bola de fuego era atravesada fácilmente por el jutsu de tierra el cual seguía su avance hasta empalar al iluso jounin – ¡Eres un…! – No termino de maldecir siquiera otro de los jounin cuando se hallaba atravesado por la espada del ojinegro – No dejare que le hagan daño a mi nieto – y así empezó todo. Las katanas iban y venían mientras el anciano se defendía lanzando una que otra estocada en cada ocasión que se le presentaba, los shinobi no lo admitirían pero el hombre frente a ellos era muy capaz de enfrentárseles – Doton: Iwa Misairu (Elemento Tierra: Misiles de Roca) – la técnica se dirigió desde el posterior del grupo y con fuerza los misiles volaron hacia el anciano quien trazo sellos a una velocidad descomunal y extendió sus manos al frente – Raiton: Surudoi Inaduma (Elemento Rayo: Relámpagos Cortantes) – cientos de pequeños rayos fluyeron atreves de sus brazos hasta sus dedos y avanzaron con fuerza destrozando las rocas que se acercaban, pero no vio venir que solo era una distracción ya que a su lado izquierdo uno de los anbu lo hirió con su katana, el corte no fue profundo pero si lo hizo perder concentración por lo cual algunos de los fragmentos del jutsu ofensivo le impactaron, en ese momento los shinobi vieron su oportunidad y empezaron a atacarle; como podía Kenshi aguantaba los golpes pero no resistiría mucho pronto empezó a menguar su fuerza por lo cual su guardia fallo allí otro de los anbu ataco – Raiton: Sashi Sematta Eikyou (Elemento Rayo: Impacto Inminente)- las palmas del cazador especial se llenaron de electricidad y con ambas golpeo el pecho del hombre, el sonido del impacto fue estruendoso junto con el sonido de huesos rompiéndose, el atacante daba un salto hacia atrás al ver que el viejo apenas podía sostenerse en pie pues tenía los ojos muy abiertos por el dolor mientras la sangre salía de su boca pero contra todo pronóstico se mantuvo en pie apoyándose con su espada, los ninjas no perdieron oportunidad y más de uno se lanzo con intensiones asesinas al Uchiha.

Con habilidad Kenshi bloqueo a un jounin que tenia la intensión de decapitarlo pero quedo desprotegido y ese fue su error, un error fatal – ¡Raikiri! (Cuchilla Relámpago) – el anciano Uchiha no pudo ni reaccionar cuando una mano rebosante de electricidad perforo su costado derecho – ¡Aaarrrrggghhh!- el viejo hombre grito con dolor al sentir sus nervios siendo sobrecargados, el ANBU retiro con violencia su mano dejando que la sangre saliera a chorros de la enorme abertura en el cuerpo del Uchiha simplemente para saltar hacia sus compañeros regocijándose de la aparente muerte del protector del demonio –(No… aun no)- contra todo pronóstico Kenshi se mantuvo en pie mirando con decisión inamovible a los ninjas de Konoha que no daban crédito a lo que veían: la pura voluntad del hombre lo mantenía vivo – ¡Jiji! - uno de los ninjas volteo a la fuente del sonido y diviso a su objetivo real, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas – ¡¿Por qué rayos no te mueres anciano decrepito?! – Grito con furia uno de los ANBU antes de lanzarse hacia el viejo hombre con katana en mano - ¡ABUELOOOO! - Naruto grito con dolor al ver a su abuelo siendo atravesado con la katana del ANBU; se quedo en shock, con los ojos inundados en lagrimas, su abuelo estaba siendo asesinado frente a él y no podía más que observar – (No, no permitiré que mueras jiji)- el peli mixto iba a lanzarse a luchar, protegería a su abuelo o moriría con él, eso lo tenía claro, hasta que escucho – ¡Ahora Naruto, corre y no te detengas! – todos se petrificaron al ver que el Uchiha sostenía con fuerza el brazo del ANBU que lo atravesó y como en todo su cuerpo las venas empezaban a resaltar de un color rojo al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos; el chico no quería irse pero simplemente comenzó a correr hacia la frontera del país del fuego llorando con fuerza, sabia no podía ni ayudar a quien le había dado tanto – (Cuídate mucho y hazme sentir orgulloso de haber sido tu maestro)- pensó el viejo antes de gritar – ¡Mi hora de morir a llegado, pero no me iré sin antes saber que ustedes se irán conmigo! – Junto con estas palabras su piel se empezó a desquebrajar como si estuviese quemada – Imposible, eso es… ¡Corran!- grito Inu con sorpresa y terror atrayendo la atención de sus congéneres – ¡Ya es tarde, les mostrare la técnica prohibida que elimina todo a su paso usando la fuerza vital de su portador!, ¡Kinjutsu: Katon: Itto Kaso! (Técnica Prohibida: Elemento Fuego: Cremación de hoja solitaria) – un gigantesco pilar de fuego con forma de hoja de katana se desprendió del lugar donde Kenshi estaba, los shinobi no pudieron hacer nada ante su inminente muerte, bueno 2 de ellos pudieron evitara debido a que el mencionado Inu pudo sacarlos a tiempo del rango de tan devastadora técnica no sin llevarse una tremenda herida en el torso de su cuerpo, pero claro, esta estaba cauterizada por la misma.

El pilar de fuego duro algunos minutos y después se extinguió de forma tan rápida como surgió, en la llanura no había más que tierra quemada, no quedaron ni cenizas de los atacantes, pero en el centro se podía apreciar que la espada de Kenshi había quedado prácticamente intacta clavada en el suelo casi hasta la guardia; los últimos ANBU que quedaban vivos simplemente empezaron a correr en busca del niño el cual corría sollozando por la inminente muerte de su querido abuelo pues logro visualizar el pilar de fuego y supo lo que significaba después de todo había leído sobre la técnica por lo tanto sabia sus implicaciones. Se detuvo cuando ya no pudo más y simplemente cayó al suelo de rodillas llorando con fuerza; de pronto sintió como un golpe lo llevo a impactarse contra un árbol – Así que aquí estabas demonio, pensar que el viejo nos dio tantos problemas, pero ahora tu serás quien page por las muertes de mis compañeros – una vez dicho esto tomo al chico del cuello y lo azoto con fuerza contra el árbol, con un movimiento rápido tomo las dos muñecas del pelinegro y desenfundo su ninjato así el joven quedo colgando del árbol por medio de sus manos ya que estas habían sido atravesadas – Con que encontraste al maldito zorro – se escucho otra voz, eran los 2 ANBU restantes que fueron atraídos por el grito que soltó el chico cuando fue golpeado – Perfecto, ahora empezaras a sufrir – lo siguiente que supo el ojiazul fue que todo su cuerpo le dolía como nunca, fue golpeado con mucha fuerza en todo su cuerpo, sintió como sus piernas se rompían y como sus brazos se dislocaban debido a la forma en la que fue colgado, luego la dolorosa agonía de ser atacado por jutsus de fuego uno tras otro pronto todo se detuvo y escucho a uno de ellos claramente -¡Raikiri!(Cuchilla Relámpago) – lo siguiente fue una dolorosa descarga junto con el dolor de cientos de volteos recorrer su cuerpo al ser atravesado, lo sintió perfectamente, lo más probable era que perforo su pulmón izquierdo, por lo que tosió sangre – Esto es de mi parte y de Jiraiya-sama – fueron las palabras que pronuncio Inu mientras retiraba violentamente su mano del sangrante torso del pelinegro; mientras tanto en su interior la kitsune trataba con todas sus fuerzas de romper la prisión que la limitaba e ir a ayudar a su pequeño contenedor, ella lo sabía al ver como todo se oscurecía, la vida se le estaba escapando; en el exterior el chico sentía como sus energías se desvanecían mientras escuchaba lo último que decía el cazador especial – Yo iré a informar a Hokage-sama, si quieren pueden…- no escucho mas ya que perdía la conciencia con un pensamiento en mente – (Así que fue el Hokage, enserio nadie me quería en esa aldea… ni siquiera a quien admiraba… lo siento Kyu-chan no pude liberarte…lo siento ojisan no pude cumplir mi promesa… pero al menos me reuniré contigo)- fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de cerrar sus ojos

Todo se desvanecía, ya no sentía nada solo un poco de frio que se desvanecía, pronto abrió los ojos para encontrarse en un lugar oscuro, era extraño no había ni siquiera luz pero podía ver sus manos frente a él, de pronto escucho lo que parecían ser pasos, volteo instintivamente hacia donde se originaba el sonido y pudo observar a un hombre de aspecto espectral, tenía la piel de color morado pálido con marcas que recorrían sus brazos, su pelo era de color blanquecino muy largo pues le llegaba a la espalda, en su cabeza resaltaban dos protuberancias que tenían forma de cuernos, la esclerótica de sus ojos era negra y el iris tenía un color amarillo, en su rostro podía notarse una ancha y espeluznante sonrisa, llevaba una especie de bata entreabierta mostrando su casi esquelético pecho ya que podían notarse sus costillas sobresalir, a la altura de su cintura llevaba atada lo que parecía ser una daga; la figura avanzo hasta quedar frente a Naruto – **_Que te trae a este lugar alma desafortunada_** – la voz profunda y un tanto oscura hizo al chico reaccionar - ¿Qué… que es este sitio? – Pregunto algo desorientado – **_Lo que ves se conoce como el limbo, un lugar intermedio entre la vida y la muerte y yo, como el shinigami (dios de la muerte), soy quien se encarga de las almas que pasan por este lugar_** –las palabras que salían de la boca del ahora mencionado dios impactaron al ojiazul pero apretó los puños para ver directo a la deidad – Dijiste que es un sitio entre la vida y la muerte, entonces no he muerto cierto – el shinigami se impresiono; ese era el primer mortal que le hablaba cara a cara, su sonrisa se ensancho un poco, quería ver cuál era la valía del joven que tenía enfrente – **_No, aun no has muerto_** – fue lo único que dijo – ¡Entonces como puedo salir de aquí! – el chico tenía un tono de desesperación en su voz – **_No hay forma de salir, te dije que no estabas muerto, pero nunca te afirme que estabas vivo en estos momentos debes estar agonizando; estas en el proceso de pasar de la vida al limbo para luego morir _**– la cara del chico reflejaba el shock en el que estaba, después bajo su cabeza tapando sus ojos con su pelo y apretaba sus puños con fuerza, en si su cuerpo reflejaba una aparente impotencia ante lo que el dios acababa de decir – (**_Creo que me equivoque, no eres diferente al resto de los humanos)-_** pensó con cierto pesar shinigami quien se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse para que se terminara el proceso, hasta que sintió un pulso a sus espaldas lo que hizo que se detuviera en seco, a sus espaldas Naruto estaba cubierto por una energía dorada que se desprendía de su cuerpo iluminando el vacio que estaba a su alrededor - ¡No voy a morir me escuchaste patética excusa de deidad mal alimentada, tengo todavía muchas cosas que hacer y no voy a dejarlas solo porque tu lo dices! – el aun volteado shinigami estaba quieto con una impresión de asombro, no sabía si era por como lo llamo el joven o por la rara sensación que irradiaba; esa sensación, era extraña, rara, un poco familiar, entonces reacciono – **_(Así que tu eres el mocoso donde selle a Kyubi, nunca espere que realmente pudieras asimilar eso; ¿pero qué rayos es ese poder?)_** – se iba a dar la vuelta cuando el chico toco su hombro y todo fue iluminado por un enceguecedora luz seguida de una profunda oscuridad.

Era muy temprano todavía y realmente estabacansado, bueno no todos los días recibes las ordenes del feudal diciéndote que tu villa será acreditada como una verdadera aldea oculta, pero ya que, de hecho desde mucho antes ya parecía un aldea ninja después de todo su población consistía en una buena parte de clanes con un alto nivel en el combate de todo tipo además de tener una gran economía y comercio; realmente tendría que cambiar eso en cierta medida pues si se convertiría en una aldea oculta su seguridad junto con su protección tendrían que subir de forma drástica, suspiro, realmente estaba muy viejo para eso. Seguía con su caminata junto con 3 de sus mejores hombres, tenía que delimitar muy bien las fronteras para que no hubiese algún problema con las demás naciones; durante su andanza no podía dejar de pensar en las implicaciones que daban el convertir su villa en una aldea oculta, verse inmiscuidos directamente en los conflictos shinobi, no sabía que podía desencadenarse. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando noto lo que había frente a él: era una llanura, eso no era nada impresionante claro está, más bien era lo que había en ella, cerca de los arboles estaban cinco cuerpos que parecían haber sido calcinados, el grupo de 4 hombres se acerco y para su sorpresa y horror vieron tirado a un niño pelinegro aparentemente muerto con marcas en las mejillas y ropa desgarrada, tenía una profunda herida en el abdomen junto con mucha de su piel quemada, tenia marcas de haber sido atravesado por un ninjato a la altura de su pecho y en ambas manos además de múltiples golpes por todo el cuerpo junto con heridas sangrantes todavía, pero lo más impresionante era que aun en ese estado tuviera sus brazos visiblemente rotos aferrando dos katanas a su pecho, uno de los hombres se acerco al joven y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa – ¡Esta débil pero todavía está vivo! – el grito llamo su atención junto con la de los otros 2 que se acercaron rápidamente - ¿Qué debemos hacer? – ante la pregunta 2 de los hombre se pusieron pensativos pero el golpeo el suelo con su bastón para llamar la atención – ¡No es momento de reflexionar el joven está agonizando, Chojiro, llévalo de inmediato a la aldea! – su orden llamo la atención del dúo que estaba con él, mientras el aludido sin siquiera dudar tomaba al chico junto con las katanas ya que este se negaba a soltarlas – ¿Estás seguro de eso sensei?, después de todo no sabemos qué paso aquí – le pregunto uno de sus acompañantes, un hombre de tez blanca con largo cabello blanco – No del todo, pero mira todo esto, va mas allá de un intento de robo, además, esas katanas desprenden una aura similar a las Katta (Cortadoras), eso no es para nada común – el hombre solo atino a asentir mientras el otro, un hombre de tez morena tenue de cabello castaño atado en una cola de caballo, tomaba la palabra – En ese caso, ¿qué debemos hacer? – En ese instante se puso firme tomando con fuerza su bastón – Dejemos la delimitación para después, tenemos que alcanzar a Chojiro, veremos que revisen al niño en el hospital; una vez que se reponga lo interrogaremos y si concluimos que no es un peligro o una amenaza lo dejaremos tomar su camino – los otros dos sujetos asintieron antes de empezar a correr adentrándose al bosque; lejos estaban de saber que sus acciones cambiarían al mundo para siempre

* * *

Y este ha sido el capítulo de esta semana, snif snif snif, si fue triste, demasiado triste diría yo, pero esto tenía que ocurrir tarde o temprano a si que lo hice temprano ya que este suceso es una de las piedras angulares de mi fic. ¿Que pasara con Naruto? ¿Quienes lo han encontrado? ¿Cómo cambiara todo este suceso? Recuerden comentar, si quieren hacer alguna pregunta, adelante, tratare de responder lo más posible sin dar spoiler

Me tardare un poco en la próxima actualización ya que mañana lunes regreso a la escuela, se me terminaron mis vacaciones y pues espero no se me amontonen mucho las cosas

Yo me voy no sin antes dejarles una canción, otra vez de Linkin Park, espero que les guste

Link:/ watch?feature=player_embedded&v=qAb8h1TPGpg


	3. Capitulo 3: El zorro entre las Olas

WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
Así es señora y señores Zanka no Tachi a regresado con un súper nuevo capítulo del bien recibido "Yamigakure no Sato".  
Antes que nada me disculpo por la tardanza, esperaba poder publicar unos días después de haber publicado el capitulo anterior pero el semestre empezó siendo mas difícil de lo que espere, así que espero me comprendan... _Ándenle no sean malos compréndalo, tiene retraso mental_... (Zanka voltea hacia todos lados y ve, de nuevo, a una masa negra y amorfa con ojos rojos) La puta rata regreso (Vuelve a sacar un bate)... _NI SE TE OCURRA GOLPEARME SIMIO SIN PELO_... (A Zanka se le hincha una vena en la frente, pero se frena) Dame una razón rata... _Antes que nada, NO SOY UNA RATA_... así entonces que eres... _¿Quieres saber quién soy?_ ... (Zanka asiente enojado)... _Bien te lo diré, pero en privado, no quiero que la chusma nos escuche_... Ok, pero si dices alguna tontería (Zanka golpea la palma de su mano con el bate)... _Está bien_ ... Entendido, ahora espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo

**RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS:** La serie de Anime/Manga "Naruto" no me pertenece. Tanto la historia como sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto así como otros personajes que lleguen a aparecer en esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, a excepción de los OC, estos me pertenecen en su totalidad

* * *

**Capitulo 3: El zorro entre las olas**

_"Piensa como un hombre de acción, actúa como un hombre de pensamiento". __**Henry Louis Bergson**_

**Cerca de las llanuras costeras del país del fuego, 17 años después del ataque del Kyubi**

Una figura de aproximadamente 1.80 con el cabello negro alborotado, una máscara de zorro y un abrigo negro con piel alrededor del cuello, avanzaba tranquilamente por los bosques en dirección a un pueblo costero, había viajado durante ya bastante tiempo y necesitaba un poco de alimento para él y para sus acompañantes. Aunque no se pudiese ver debido a su máscara el chico tenía el seño fruncido, después de todo fue elegido para ir por provisiones, bueno el que te gritaran "Ve a buscar algo de comida que nos estamos muriendo de hambre" y lo arrojaran con una gran patada de su pequeño campamento no era la mejor forma de pedirlo – Desagradecida- murmuro con desgano

En su caminar encontró lo que parecían ser restos de una pelea, unas cadenas rotas y dos troncos destruidos además de un árbol con una gran cuarteadura – (¿Qué tenemos aquí?) – Pensó para ver más de cerca el lugar – (Aquí pelearon ninjas…no hay muchos restos chakra creo que fue una batalla rápida) – en su inspección del terreno noto como habían pedazos de cuerda regados en el suelo. Camino un poco encontrando a dos hombres atados a un árbol, dirigió su mirada a uno de ellos y examino sus vestiduras: una máscara de gas de color negro, un guantelete con garras, un guante de batalla, pantalones estilo camuflaje y un amplio protector frontal con el símbolo de kiri; volteo a ver al otro sujeto, la forma en la que iban vestidos era casi idéntica las únicas diferencias que tenían eran tanto su cabello ya que uno de ellos lo tenía más rebelde que el otro y que uno de ellos llevaba un adorno que asimilaba un cuerno en su protector mientras el otro llevaba dos.

El enmascarado esbozo una sonrisa, claro que no fue visible para nadie, se acerco y vio como los ahora reconocidos como ninjas empezaban a despertar y lo veían de frente – Veamos que tenemos aquí, dos nukenin (ninja renegado) de kirigakure Aku Burazāzu (Hermanos Diabólicos) Gozu y Meizu si no mal recuerdo- tras estas palabras los reconocidos hermanos demonio fijaron su vista en el sujeto enmascarado – No te diremos nada – fueron las palabras de uno de los hombres – Bien no me interesa – con un movimiento el enmascarado saco un kunai de su manga y rápidamente corto la soga que mantenía prisioneros a los renegados de kiri, en cuanto tocaron el suelo arremetieron contra el pelinegro con sus garras metálicas, el sujeto no se inmuto más bien espero hasta que estuvieron de frente, dio un salto y pateo a ambos en el rostro, los hermanos cayeron al suelo pero rápidamente se reincorporaron para enfrascarse en una pelea de taijutsu con el enmascarado. Los golpes iban rápido por todos lados, el enmascarado lanzo un puñetazo al rostro del que reconoció como Meizu pero este lo bloqueo con su garra metálica y respondió con un golpe dirigido al abdomen mientras su hermano lanzaba un golpe con su garra metálica hacia el rostro del sujeto pero ninguno de los ataques conecto ya que cuando menos se dieron cuenta el sujeto había desaparecido

– Por aquí idiotas – los hermanos voltearon rápidamente solo para que Gozu saliera volando producto de una poderosa patada, por lo cual Meizu estallo en furia y trazo una serie de sellos - ¡Doton: Dai Hassha! (Elemento Tierra: Gran Proyectil) – una gran roca de unos 2 metros de diámetro salió desprendida de la tierra surcando el aire a gran velocidad mientras Meizu sonreía, pero su expresión confiada cambio a una de sorpresa cuando con un solo puñetazo el proyectil estallo en pedazos, en un instante el enmascarado quedo detrás del renegado con un kunai apuntando a su nuca – Sabes, no quiero pelear, créeme de quererlo tu cabeza estaría rodando por el suelo, pero no soy de las personas a las que les guste hacer eso, solo quiero saber que ocurre en Nami no kuni – las palabras sacaron a Meizu de su impresión y por algún motivo le respondió, contándole acerca del magnate Gato y sus negocios en la región además de las consecuencias de estos, junto con el plan de matar al constructor de puentes – ¡Ese maldito!, como se atreve a cometer tantas atrocidades solo por ambición, ahora también va por el viejo Tazuna – el enmascarado apretaba sus puños mientras el entorno empezaba a volverse pesado, Meizu se empezó a asustar cuando sintió al pelinegro a expulsar una especie de aura seguida de un siniestro instinto asesino que empezaba a crecer, no recordaba algo así desde que vio a Zabuza pelear y que ese sujeto tuviera un aura similar no era buena señal; se armo de valor y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para tratar de atacar al enmascarado con su garra metálica pero para cuando volteo ya no había nadie –Tengo que informarle de esto al jefe – fueron las palabras del nukenin para tomar a su inconsciente hermano y desaparecer en un shunshin.

Por el bosque el enmascarado corría de árbol en árbol a gran velocidad siendo casi un borrón de color negro – (Rayos, no creí que la situación estuviese tan mal, ¿por qué el viejo borracho no me contacto?) – se preguntaba mientras avanzaba cada vez más rápido hasta que llego a la costa – Mierda, ahora que no tengo tiempo de buscar un barco – el pelinegro estaba realmente apurado cuando enfoco su vista y vio que el otro lado no quedaba muy lejos- (el viejo se va a enojar pero ya que) - realizando un sello de manos desapareció en un pequeño punto para volver a aparecer en la otra orilla retomando su paso aunque un poco agitado, realmente no había dominado la técnica y todavía requería mucho esfuerzo

Mientras más rápido avanzaba se le dificultaba mas la visión, pronto se dio cuenta de que lo que realmente opacaba su vista era una neblina que empezaba a hacerse cada vez más espesa – (Esta neblina no es normal está saturada de chakra) – se andanza se vio interrumpida cuando, usando sus habilidades de sensor, detecto 5 fuetes de chakra de un buen tamaño junto con la presencia de lo que parecía ser un civil – (genial ahora que) – sin más que hacer fue directamente hacia donde sentía la emanación de energía, en su andar se dio cuenta de otra presencia que se ocultaba en el bosque pero decidió ignorarla para descubrir una zona de batalla; era parte de la zona boscosa con una laguna no muy grande, en ella se distinguían a 3 chicos que aparentemente tenían su edad, una chica pelirrosa de ropas rojas y short de licra, el frunció el seño al verla sus reservas eran bajas y notaba su inexperiencia, luego un chico pelinegro con camisa azul y pantalones grises, sonrió debajo de su máscara el chico denotaba algo de prepotencia y aunque notaba habilidad era más que obvio al menos para el que el chico se vanagloriaba de su fuerza, por ultimo siguió con un chico con el cabello rojo lacio, una chaqueta naranja y pantalones estilo ANBU, allí fue cuando endureció su cuerpo su presencia era similar a la del hombre que le arrebato todo: a su maldito padre; pero entonces siguió, sabía que no era el momento

Fue el momento de ver a quienes estaban combatiendo en la laguna, uno era un hombre alto con el cabello negro en punta, tenía unos vendajes en la parte baja del rostro y tenía una bandana de kiri, estaba vestido con una camisa sin mangas junto con un pantalón negro además de calentadores morados en ambos brazos y piernas, ese era Zabuza Momochi el Kirigakure no Kijin (demonio de la neblina), fijo su atención en el otro ninja, un hombre peli plateado con un uniforme jounin estándar de la aldea de Konoha, lo llamativo de él era su ojo izquierdo ya que este era rojo con tres tomoes instantáneamente reconoció el sharingan (pupila giratoria) y ato cabos, ese debía ser Hatake Kakashi, el Kopi ninja (ninja que copia); al observarlo apretó sus dientes con fuerza y su furia llego al extremo de por unos instantes liberar parte de su instinto asesino pero claro cuando se dio cuenta se calmo, no era tiempo de actuar o de hacer algo, aun no.

Continuo observando la pelea, realmente ambos estaban al nivel de su reputación más que nada por la forma en que Zabuza atacaba y como Kakashi anticipaba sus movimientos hasta que se dio cuenta de algo, nunca verifico al civil que estaba con el grupo, rápidamente volteo para ver a un hombre algo viejo con un sombrero de paja, no notaba mucho por la neblina hasta que se pudo enfocar bien y lo reconoció, era Tazuna, abrió los ojos con impresión – (de todas los ninja de Konoha ¿Por qué te asignaron a estos tipos?) – mentalmente una versión chibi se si mismo lloraba a mares por su infortunio hasta que vio como Zabuza atrapaba a Kakashi en una prisión de agua, después creó un Mizu Bunshin (clon de agua) que se dirigió al grupo genin de la hoja – (mierda tengo que intervenir)- tan rápido como pensó esto desapareció en un borrón negro

Mientras tanto con el equipo genin estos estaban asustados, aunque dos de ellos habían recibido entrenamiento especial no estaban acostumbrados a sentir tal nivel de instinto asesino que ambos contendientes expulsaban, incluso el Uchiha pensó en el suicido hasta que fue detenido por el Namikaze, este estaba confundido está tratando de sacar a sus compañeros de equipo adelante pero incluso el ya no soportaba, fue allí cuando su jounin sensei quedo atrapado en una burbuja de agua, instantáneamente intento atacar – Maldición tengo que ayudar a nii-san, Fuuton: Ponpu Atsu (Elemento Viento: Bomba de Presión)- en ese instante el pelirrojo tomo aire y lanzo una gran ráfaga de viento dirigida al clon del shinobi gatana pero este en un alarde de velocidad desapareció. El equipo de genin tomo una formación circular alrededor de Tazuna pero en un instante el clon traspaso a los ninjas – No tengo tiempo para jugar mocosos, ¡es hora de morir anciano! – agito su espada con fuerza con la intensión de asesinar al constructor quien solo atino a cerrar los ojos y esperar una muerte que nunca llego, abrió sus ojos para ver el filo de la zanbato a centímetros de su cuello, pero lo más impresionante era el sujeto que estaba parado en un bastón bo que se encontraba en el agujero de la misma – Así que tu eres el que nos estaba observando – dijo el clon viendo al enmascarado – Así es Zabuza Momochi, Kirigakure no Kijin – la respuesta del sujeto fue rápida mientras con un movimiento de su mano el clon se transformaba en un charco de agua, después de esto volteo a ver al constructor – ¿Estás bien viejo Tazuna? – Pregunto - ¿Quién eres? – Cuestiono la paralizada chica pelirrosa sujetando firme, aunque temblorosamente, un kunai, junto a ella sus compañeros tenían una reacción similar – Akuma –el constructor de puentes seguía en shock pero aun así pudo responder, el ahora nombrado akuma volteo hacia Zabuza quien lo veía fijamente

– Que honor, primero me encuentro a Kakashi y ahora Akuma Kitsune (Espíritu del Zorro Demonio) está frente a mí **[N/A: Normalmente, kitsune es traducido como zorro, pero cuando reflejan un estado de conocimiento o iluminación normalmente se traduce como espíritu del zorro denotando que estos, con el paso del tiempo, adquieren poderes sobrenaturales]** debe ser mi día de suerte – el tono de burla en las palabras del espadachín era más que palpable – Sabes, si fuera tu no diría eso, oí que Gato había contratado a un asesino para encargarse de la esperanza de Nami pero nunca imagine que fueras tu, que bajo han caído los shinobi gatana – la seriedad y frialdad en su voz hicieron que la rabia de Zabuza saliera a flote dejando salir su denso instinto asesino, de inmediato los genin y Tazuna cayeron al suelo de rodillas ya que dicho instinto era tan pesado que apenas podían respirar –¡Tu qué demonios sabes a cerca de mí, no eres más que un estúpido caza recompensas! – Su instinto volvió a hacerse más pesado pero el enmascarado parecía no ser afectado – Puede que tengas razón pero no voy a dejar que mates al viejo, ¡yo mismo matare a Gato si es necesario! – en ese instante bajo del bastón y lo tomo con fuerza para lanzarse al ataque, pero el shinobi realizo sellos y tres clones aparecieron lanzándose para pelear; las espadas se movía con velocidad un tajo ascendente fue detenido por el bastón y el enmascarado uso la fuerza para elevarse, gracias al impulso empezó a dar giros mortales hacia adelante cayendo con fuerza sobre el clon que detuvo el ataque con su zanbato solo para que en un instante estallara con fuerza, ante esto la mirada del Zabuza original se endureció

– ¿Qué rayos hiciste?- fue directo – Fácil, ves – ahora el enmascarado apuntaba a su arma de la cual se desprendieron algunas chispas – Canalizas tu naturaleza elemental por medio de tu bastón para que tus ataques sean más letales; realmente estas a la altura de tu reputación mocoso – mientras Akuma empezaba a dar vueltas a su bastón con gran rapidez y lentamente lo elevo un poco por encima de su cabeza

–No tengo tu tiempo Zabuza, Bojutsu: Dai Tatsumaki (Técnica de Bastón: Gran Tornado)- una enorme ráfaga de viento empezó a desprenderse del arma de Akuma y tomo la forma de un inmenso tornado que comenzó a expandirse contra los clones de agua que apenas y pudieron poner su zanbato en el suelo para no salir volando dada la fuerza del viento pero paso algo que no se esperaban –Sen Dan Nami (Onda Cortante)- el kitsune detuvo su bastón y una gran ráfaga hizo acto de aparición la cual se expandió mientras se hacía más delgada y termino por cortar a los clones, sin perder tiempo fue contra Zabuza que trato de interceptarlo con un corte a alta velocidad para que ambas armas chocaran desprendiendo algunas chispas, en esos instantes Zabuza sintió un calambre por todo su cuerpo que empezaba a intensificarse – Mierda- fue lo único que dijo antes de saltar hacia atrás para tomar distancia - Olvide lo de la canalización- exclamo un tanto enojado al pasar por alto el detalle del bastón electrificado ya que su error le había costado liberar a un semiconsciente Kakashi que se acercaba a la orilla mientras luchaba por tomar aire; en esos instantes Akuma desapareció en un movimiento para aparecer detrás de Zabuza listo para golpearlo con su arma, pero el shinobi gatana dio un giro rápido interceptando el ataque con una fuerza desmesurada lo siguiente que los shinobi de la hoja vieron fue como ambos desaparecían y daban comienzo a una serie de movimientos rápidos de ataque y defensa; los combatientes, sin saberlo, se acercaban mas y mas a la orilla, hasta que estaban de nuevo en el terreno boscoso.

Los movimientos continuos denotaban la enorme habilidad que ambos contenientes tenían, los borrones iban y venia en todas direcciones hasta que ambos impactaron manteniéndose quietos en el mismo lugar mirándose fijamente mientras usaban sus fuerzas para tratar de ganar terreno, el rubio trastabillo un poco y Zabuza uso esa oportunidad rápidamente empezó a blandir su espada para tratar de partir al pelinegro por la mitad, arriba, abajo, diagonal derecha ascendente, diagonal izquierda descendente, izquierda, arriba, izquierda, abajo, derecha; los movimientos iban y venían con gran fuerza y velocidad; ante el último golpe Zabuza dio un salto mortal inverso con gran fuerza cosa que sorprendió a Kitsune pero esta no duro mucho al ver que el nukenin no cayó en tierra sino que se apoyo en el tronco de un árbol para dar un enorme salto – Maldición- Akuma se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y no estaba equivocado al ver como Zabuza descendía velozmente con un tajo descendente, rápidamente puso su bastón en posición para detener tan poderoso ataque – ¡Muérete de una vez!- grito al momento en que ambas armas entraron en contacto; el resultado fue el que esperaba, el bastón bo de su adversario fue partido prácticamente por la mitad además de rasgar parte de la máscara que este llevaba, desafortunadamente, para él, no había producido algún daño físico.

Todo se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes; la tensión del momento podía cortarse con un cuchillo ya que ni los animales silvestres que no habían huido hacían ningún tipo de ruido hasta que el enmascarado se movió observando ambos pedazos de su rota arma – ¡Rayos! Hachirobe-ojisan me va a matar cuando vea esto- dijo un poco histérico al ver el resultado de su defensa, mientras el nukenin se disponía a atacar otra vez; si, se disponía, hasta que sintió un denso instinto asesino que si bien podía soportar resultaba un tanto sorprendente que alguien tan joven pudiese emanar tal sensación; por su parte los todavía shockeados ninjas de la hoja veían al enmascarado con distintas expresiones, uno estaba sorprendido de tal acto, otro un tanto celoso de tal fuerza y la otra sorprendida e indignada de que alguien lo estuviera haciendo mejor que su "futuro esposo".

Por su parte Kakashi veía todo fijamente ya que no se esperaba tal intromisión, menos en una pelea de ninjas que bien podían ser catalogados clase S por su poder junto con su habilidad pero él había escuchado de ese tal Akuma Kitsune un cazador o al menos si así se le podía catalogar ya que solo se conocía que había capturado a algunos nukenin clase A y cobro por sus respectivas recompensas pero nada más, ahora podía ver que era alguien de quien cuidarse, ya que si podía mantener una batalla con Zabuza sin mucho problema era alguien definitivamente fuerte.

La sensación de muerte seguía haciéndose más grande y ahora hasta el shinobi gatana empezaba a tener problemas para respirar, el aire se había hecho pesado junto con un ambiente que tensaba todos y cada uno de sus músculos; por inercia inclino su cabeza a un lado justo cuando los dos trozos del bastón que previamente fue destruido pasaron a una increíble velocidad con la intención de empalar su cráneo, eso fue un shock pero más impresionado quedo al ver que ambos pedazos seguían su trayectoria e incluso perforaban varios árboles hasta detenerse, Zabuza volteo a ver al joven enmascarado para darse cuenta de que lo tenía justo de frente; por puro instinto interpuso su enorme espada entre ambos ya que vio como el cazador se preparaba para dar un puñetazo, nunca espero que ese golpe se sintiera como si lo embistiera un oso ya que lo arrastro de tal forma que sus pies marcaron un surco en el suelo de unos 10 centímetros de profundidad. Decir que el nukenin no estaba sorprendido seria un vil mentira, incluso estaba empezando a sentir algo que no había experimentado desde hace mucho… pero… era imposible, ¡él era un shinobigatana por Dios!; este chico… este… este… este niño no podría hacerle sentir… miedo… no, eso era imposible, como iba a sentir miedo de un mocoso cuando el mismo se ha enfrentado a la muerte de más de mil formas distintas, era absurdo… hasta que lo vio.

Era una especie de ser amorfo, prácticamente solo eran sombras que se elevaban a gran altura desde la espalda de Akuma, pero poco a poco empezaba a tomar forma, ahora Zabuza tenía ante el lo que parecía un zorro o algo por el estilo, era totalmente negro con un aura rojiza, tenia múltiples patas pero lo verdaderamente aterrador era ver su cabeza y su cuerpo, su torso estaba cubierto por múltiples ojos rojos rasgados y en su cabeza habían dos hileras de tres ojos cada una y cada uno de ellos tenía la misma mirada tan fría que parecía que estuviese frente a un depredador y el fuese su pequeña e impotente víctima, su hocico, o que atemorizante, tenía dos hileras de enormes y filosos dientes preparados para hacerlo trizas en cualquier instante, tal era su potencia que el mismo cielo había adquirido un tinte rojizo con nubes de color negro – (Q-q-que ra-rayos es eso, un genjutsu, no, no puede ser posible… a menos que eso sea…) – el espadachín estaba invadido por la emoción que creyó que no podía volver a tener, sentía miedo, estaba reconociendo que el joven ante él podía matarlo o al menos eso estaba demostrando – ¡Imposible su instinto asesino tomo forma!- grito un aterrado Kakashi, sacando de su trance al kitsune, este volteo la mirada hacia los ninjas de Konoha para ver que prácticamente estaban convulsionándose en el suelo y Tazuna estaba siendo aplastado contra el suelo con sus ojos en blanco, únicamente Kakashi se mantenía del todo consiente ante tal escena pero aun así se encontraba de rodillas shockeado ante la aparición de tan imponente ser – Creo que me extralimite- fueron las palabras del cazador para que instantes después la figura desapareciera como si nada, disuelta en el viento; el entorno volvió a la normalidad y el cielo volvió a su característico color azul.

Poco a poco los genin empezaban a regresar a la normalidad pero en sus cabezas no paraban de llegar imágenes, imágenes de las más horrorosas y monstruosas formas de morir, estaban demasiado impactados como para articular palabra alguna, sin pensarlo los tres tomaron cada uno un kunai preparados para atravesarse el cuello pero un movimiento rápido de Kakashi se los impidió – ¡No es el momento de acobardarse!, ¡son ninjas no niños!, deberán enfrentarse a algo así tarde o temprano, no se acobarden, ¡peleen como shinobi de la hoja que son!; ¿van a morir de esa forma?, no puedo creerlo se supone que deben entender el riesgo de ser shinobi, levántense, ustedes pueden y deben seguir adelante, piensen en quienes son importantes para ustedes, que sentirían si mueren de forma tan deshonrosa; si se suicidan, como quedaran aquellos a quienes aprecian- fue el grito del Kopi ninja. Realmente eso era una plática que planeaba darles en otro momento pero necesitaba calmarlos de algún modo, aunque claro, no podía culparlos, el mismo apenas podía mantenerse en pie después de tal demostración de poder.

Al ver como sus alumnos regresaban en sí, Kakashi pudo fijarse en el enmascarado que tenía enfrente – (¿Quien rayos es?) – fue el primer pensamiento que paso por su cabeza, lo que había visto era muy real, este joven que no se veía mucho mayor que sus propios genin podía expulsar un aura y un instinto asesino de tal intensidad que podía doblegar a dos jounin de alto nivel, no sabía que algo así podía ser posible, ¡rayos!, ni el que estuvo en una de las grandes guerras ninja tenía conocimiento de un joven con tal fuerza

– Hatake Kakashi – fijo su atención inmediatamente en el denominado Akuma – Si no quieres morir no trates de entrar en esta pelea, porque créeme lo último que quiero es estar lidiando con la muerte de un ninja de Konoha, aun mas con mocosos que ni siquiera entienden el concepto de ser uno – ahora el kitsune está viendo a los apenas incorporados genin, no podían ver sus ojos pero sentían su intensa mirada – A ver malditos críos estúpidos, ¿se atreven a llamarse ninjas?, ¿en serio?, tan asustados estaban que trataron de suicidarse después de eso antes de siquiera intentar confrontarlo, ¡no sean imbéciles! – el equipo 7 observo al enmascarado con una mezcla de enojo, confusión y miedo

– Al portar una bandana aceptan el riesgo de matar o morir, eso es de lo que trata ser un ninja ¡maldita sea!; no pueden ser mas unos niños, ¿creen que su mami va a venir a salvarlos?, si viniera lo único que conseguiría es ser violada y degollada para que luego sigan ustedes – palabras duras que resaltaban la realidad, solo eso salía de la boca del mercenario quien dio la vuelta para volver a encarar a un recién incorporado Zabuza mientras se tronaba los huesos del cuello – Métanse en la cabeza que ya no son niños, aténganse a las consecuencias de la vida que han elegido; vivirán y morirán pero lo harán como shinobi no como mocosos mimados en las faldas de su madre – dicho esto su postura cambio, estaba listo para el combate, aunque se desbalanceo un poco, la razón es que Zabuza ahora lo veía con otros ojos y en su rostro aun cubierto por vendas podía distinguir una sonrisa, cosa que fue confirmada cuando una pequeña risa se escucho

– Si, así debe ser; sabes al llegar creí que eras uno de esos estúpidos cazarecompenzas que al capturar uno o dos ninjas renegados creen que son los más fuertes, pero me retracto – el nukenin cambio también a una postura de ataque, sosteniendo firmemente su zanbato - Al ver esa aura, me he dado cuenta de que eres realmente fuerte, me has hecho sentir miedo, ni siquiera cuando Yagura trato de matarme sentí temor; puedo verlo: ¡tú sabes la realidad del mundo!. Puedes ver lo peor de él y lo has experimentado en carne propia, vez que el mundo no es como lo pintan sino como lo forjas; en cierto modo eres similar a mí

Je, nunca pensé que palabras así salieran de tu boca, Momochi Zabuza; pero bueno, no perdamos tiempo, esto es a matar ¡o morir! – cual grito de batalla ambos salieron disparados con velocidad contra el otro, prácticamente eran borrones en el viento que se podían distinguir con el claro golpe de metales en contacto una y otra vez, espera, ¿sonido metálico?, solo uno de ellos poseía un arma o eso era lo que creían los atónitos espectadores de la hoja hasta que el Kopi ninja diviso una pequeñas tonfas de acero que lograban resistir los embates de la poderosa zanbato de Zabuza y de hecho empezaba a ganar terreno; de donde había sacado las tonfas y como era que sabía manejarlas con tal maestría era un total misterio.

El shinobigatana se tenso por completo cuando la tonfa en el brazo derecho del cazador lo golpeo con fuerza en el abdomen e inmediatamente después la otra arma se planto con fuerza en su mentón, logro divisar el próximo ataque y con una patada pudo poner distancia entre ambos contendientes. Akuma dio algunos giros a sus tonfas para que ambas quedaran apuntando al ex ninja de kiri mientras este alzaba su zanbato, con iniciativa se lanzo al ataque y empezó a dar una gran cantidad de vueltas - Dantō Supairaru (Espiral de Decapitación) – fue el nombre que provino del espadachín quien avanzaba en la espiral que más bien parecía un furioso mini tornado que arrasaba con lo que se le pusiese en frente; contra todo sentido común Akuma no trato de evitar el ataque sino que se lanzo de frente, más de uno lo tacharía de suicida pero ese no era el caso, con habilidad golpeo la zanbato con una de sus armas, no lo suficiente para detenerlo pero si para disminuir su velocidad, con gracia dio un salto y un giro con un objetivo claro; clavo la tonfa en su brazo derecho en el orificio de la gran espada y usando la fuerza centrifuga dio una potente patada en la nuca del nukenin quien trastabillo hacia el frente, con fuerza se planto en el piso y dio un giro rápido para tratar de dividir al kitsune pero no pudo hacer nada, ya que en un instante el cazador se posiciono frente a él – ¡Yamazuki! – fueron dos golpes directos por parte del cazador, uno en su mandíbula y otro en plena boca del estomago; el que tuviese las tonfas solo volvió el golpe más poderoso, Zabuza podría haber jurado que por lo menos dos de sus costillas se habían roto además de sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca. Debía admitirlo el chico era bueno, muy bueno.

-Eres mejor de lo que pensaba, creo que si vamos a seguir debo de dejar de hacer suposiciones – tras estas palabras Zabuza dio media vuelta y empezó a correr, por un momento akuma pensó que se había acobardado hasta que noto que el objetivo real del ex shinobi de kiri era la laguna; se iba a lanzar a detenerlo pero ya era tarde el espadachín ya estaba de pie sobre el agua trazando sellos a gran velocidad hasta que se detuvo

– Veamos si puedes con esto, Suiton: Suiryudan (Elemento Agua: Misil Dragón de Agua) – termino de hablar al mismo tiempo que termino los sellos y el enorme dragón surgió de la laguna moviéndose poderoso agitando toda la masa de agua; por su lado los genin de Konoha estaban confundidos, el shinobigatana ya había realizado el mismo jutsu contra su sensei pero esta vez lo había hecho mucho más rápido sin mencionar que no se comparaba en tamaño a este que honestamente era gigantesco – (Solo estaba jugando conmigo) – fue el pensamiento del Kopi ninja y, lógicamente, se enfureció al saber que de hecho su oponente tenía mucho más poder del que había mostrado anteriormente, aunque sus ojos se ampliaron rápidamente al recordar a quien se dirigía el ataque; volteo con pánico para ver que Akuma seguía en su lugar, detrás de él se encontraba Tazuna junto con su equipo genin, con prisa movió sus manos a gran velocidad y con fuerza las planto en el suelo – Doton: Ishigaki (Elemento Tierra: Muro de Piedra) – frente a su grupo emergió un grueso muro defensivo; por su lado el Kitsune solo dio un pequeño resoplido y como los otros ninjas realizo sellos manuales a alta velocidad –Genial, sin algo como esto no sería una verdadera pelea entre ninja, Doton: Dosekiryu (Elemento Tierra: Dragón de Tierra y Roca) – con la misma facilidad que el espadachín de la niebla detrás de Akuma el suelo empezó a licuarse y con poder la enorme figura reptiliana se levanto, era tan o más grande que el jutsu de Zabuza y con fuerza ambos chocaron tratando de ganar al rival.

Para cualquiera se vería como un enfrentamiento entre iguales pero el ojo de un shinobi veterano como Kakashi no era cualquier cosa, podía ver que el demonio de la neblina llevaba la ventaja hasta que observo como Kitsune tensaba un poco los músculos y cual orden marcial su dragón aumento de poder y tamaño prácticamente destrozando la técnica de Zabuza quien por acto reflejo corrió por la laguna para esquivar el tremendo impacto, solo que, para la sorpresa de ambos, el jutsu de tierra cambio de dirección, persiguiendo al espadachín cual depredador siguiendo a su presa. ¿Cómo rayos hizo eso? Se supone que la mayoría de las técnica ninja solo podían tomar una dirección pero este seguía a Zabuza como si tuviese conciencia propia, por ello enfoco su aun expuesto sharingan hacia el cazarecompenzas para ensancharlo por la impresión, ¡sus reservas de chakra eran enormes!, tan grandes como las de un jounin promedio y con la edad que tenía, con el debido entrenamiento, sin duda legarían al nivel kage; noto como su chacra era expulsado por sus piernas hacia la tierra y como se fundía con esta en el sitio donde el dragón emergía, ahora lo entendía: no era que el dragón tuviese conciencia propia, sino que él le manejaba, como si de una marioneta se tratase.

Por su parte Zabuza no estaba en muy buenas circunstancias, bueno tener a un enorme dragón de tierra que te sigue como si fueras su almuerzo no tenía nada bueno; había tratado de esquivarlo pero el muy maldito lo seguía a todas partes y el shock que le impidió reaccionar al inicio le estaba cobrando factura ya que cada momento estaba más cerca, trato de detenerlo golpeándolo con jutsus de agua, apenas empezaba a realizar los sellos para la segunda bola de agua cuando se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan imbécil ¡el agua era débil contra la tierra!, era información básica de cualquier ninja, de no ser porque estaba corriendo se hubiese golpeado; para derrotar los jutsus de elemento tierra tenía que usar un ataque de agua muy fuerte o usar algún jutsu de elemento rayo, para su desgracia el no podía moldear dicho elemento así que tendría que jugárselas con una técnica de agua de alto nivel y con esfuerzo podría hacer algo; empezó a trazar sellos, salto, dio media vuelta y grito – Suiton: Jikkō Fīrudo (Elemento Agua: Campo de Ejecución)- el agua empezó a burbujear y con fuerza se alzaron poderosas estacas de agua que golpeaban con brutalidad al rocoso reptil el cual empezó a sucumbir ante tal ataque que sin duda merecía el nombre que portaba pues realmente parecía una escena de ejecución masiva; una estaca golpeo el equivalente al cuello del dragón, esta se desprendió y Akuma usando su conexión de chakra con su técnica la disparo cual misil

Zabuza no pudo escapar del proyectil y fue arrojado con brutalidad hacia tierra firme no muy lejos del grupo de ninjas terminando empotrado contra un árbol, sentía como se le dificultaba la respiración, con un poco de esfuerzo se toco un costado y gruño por el dolor, escenas de su previa batalla pasaron por su mente y apretó los dientes con furia, al parecer una de las costillas que se rompieron cuando Akuma lo golpeo se empezaba a hundir hacia su pulmón, si eso seguía así podía morir

– Así que no eras más que eso, eh, Momochi Zabuza, un simple renegado; no me diste la batalla que esperaba de un shinobigatana, pero ya que – el shinobigatana alzo su vista hacia el cazador quien se acercaba – Maldito imbécil – susurro el nukenin con odio para que empezara a toser, sus vendas se mancharon dando a entender que el último golpe no había sido un impacto cualquiera

– Je, creo que no te esperabas eso ultimo, pero ya sabes, las sorpresas son vitales en el mundo ninja; basta de hablar, ya es hora de tu muerte – sentencio Akuma mientras trazaba sellos de manos listo para eliminar a su objetivo pero un estridente risa de Zabuza lo detuvo – Jajajajaja ¿Crees que estoy vencido?, esto no es más que el comienzo chico – antes de que Akuma pudiese articular palabra alguna tres senbon se incrustaron en la garganta de Zabuza y este bajo la cabeza; al parecer había muerto

– (¿Pero qué demonios?) - el cazarecompenzas guio su mirada a la dirección de donde provinieron las ajugas y observo a un ANBU que tenía en su máscara el símbolo de Kirigakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta de la Niebla) que desapareció al instante para reaparecer al lado de Zabuza – Lamento interrumpir pero he estado buscando a este nukenin desde hace bastante tiempo, el cuerpo de Momochi Zabuza guarda varios secretos de la aldea y es mi deber llevarlo de vuelta – el cazador especial se disponía a tomar el cuerpo de Zabuza cuando frente a él el filo de una katana brillo junto con el sol al haberse despejado la niebla – No soy tonto sabes – dijo secamente Akuma quien se encontraba a un lado del recién descubierto aliado de Zabuza, quien se mantuvo en su lugar – ¿No dirás nada? – hablo de nuevo y de forma retadora el cazador solo para saltar esquivando por poco una gran cantidad de senbon, rápidamente regreso su vista hacia donde se encontraba Zabuza solo para ver el viento moverse, se habían escapado - ¡Maldición!- grito con furia el kitsune, volteo a todas direcciones con la esperanza de encontrar alguna firma de chakra pero no había nada más que los senbon que se clavaron en la tierra; con calma camino hacia ellos y tomo uno – Esto no está hecho de metal es…¿hielo? – murmuro al sentir el frio de las agujas

– Genial, un nukenin espadachín de rango jounin alto especializado en asesinato silencioso, dos chunnin idiotas con aires de grandeza y un ANBU con un Kekkei Genkai (Barrera de Sangre); este debe ser mi día de suerte – exclamo con obvio sarcasmo el algo irritado Akuma – Oye – escucho el kitsune para ver a un tambaleante Kakashi acercándose hacia él, detrás suyo dos de sus genin también se acercaban en pose de pelea mientras el último, la chica de cabello rosa trataba de atender al inconsciente Tazuna – Si, en definitiva, este es mi día de suerte – fue lo último que dijo antes de encaminarse hacia los ninjas, después de todo, al mal paso darle prisa

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo... por ahora  
Antes de decir alguna cosa permítanme aclarar algunas cosas:

Efectivamente, este fue un timeskip y aclaro que será el ultimo que abarque un periodo de años dentro de la historia, dentro de lo que tengo planeado; así que no se preocupen por más de estos por un buen periodo de tiempo. Lamento si no fue lo que esperaban pero las dudas que tiene serán aclaradas a su debido tiempo

También está el asunto de Jiraiya y Kakashi; estos no son precisamente malos, sino que actuaron por odio y rencor, esto es para que entiendan que no serán malvados, tratare de darle a los personajes una actitud lo más realista posible aunque habrá un poco de bashing en ciertos personajes pero sin exagerar

Akuma Kitsune se seguirá llamando del mismo modo hasta que se revele su verdadera identidad ... _¿Verdadera identidad? deben ser muy tontos si no se dieron cuenta de quién es_ ... Tu cállate (Zanka toma de nuevo el bate) ... _Ok, Ok, Ok_ ... Bien, siguiendo con esto; tal vez piensen que puse a un Zabuza muy poderoso o muy débil, pero aclaro, el solo estaba jugando y cuando se dio cuenta de que el oponente era más poderoso de lo que creía, pues ya era muy tarde

El arco de Nami no Kuni durara entre cuatro y cinco capítulos incluyendo este, después de eso vendrán cosas más importantes, pero reitero que todo esto es para desarrollar la historia, tal vez, al principio, piensen que no tiene mucho sentido este arco argumental pero su importancia se marcara cuando llegue el momento

A, si, un tema del que quería comentar antes y no pude fue sobre el harem, posiblemente a algunos no les guste esta decisión pero ya que: no habrá ninguna chica de Konoha en el harem, quizá cambie de opinión con el paso del tiempo pero no lo creo; solo habrá una chica de Konoha y creo que ya saben cual es y no voy a hablar al respecto cuando pase pues pasara

Ahora antes de irme pues creo que debo presentar mi, mi, mi, ¿como dijiste que se escribe? ... _Inner_... ¡O si! Inner, bueno la rata... _QUE NO SOY UNA RATA_ ... Bueno, eso que me ha estado molestando dijo que era mi Inner, aunque no se que signifique eso ..._ Lo entenderás mejor cuando el tiempo pase chico_ ... Está bien, al parecer no pode librarme de él y estará aquí de vez en cuando.

No olviden comentar y criticar, eso ayuda a mejorar los capítulos

Entonces me despido, no sin antes informarles que, tristemente, no podre publicar pronto, de nuevo, ya que empiezan los exámenes de primer parcial y voy a estar muy ocupado; deséenme suerte

Les dejo una canción antes de irme:

Link: / watch?feature=player_embedded&v=0dxdUGpXLJI


	4. Capitulo 4: Turbulencias

Mis amigos HE REGRESADO  
después de dos tortuosas semanas de exámenes he vuelto con una actualización  
Bueno, de hecho debería estar algo decaído, después de todo reprobé tres materias (Zanka empieza a llorar desconsoladamente) ... _Ya cálmate, no sé ni por qué haces tanto escándalo _... Ya regresaste, creí que habías disfrutado tu viaje a la basura ... _Eres un cabron, la próxima vez que te atrevas a arrojarme a la basura te asesino mientras duermes_ ... Si claro, lo que digas ..._ No me tientes Zanka_ ... En fin, después de todo termine reprobando Lógica Argumentativa, Geometría y Trigonometría e Inglés; y en todos fue por cuestión de decimas, me muero ... _Ya te dije que no hagas escándalo, ¿no estabas muy feliz hace rato?_ ... Oh, es cierto, ya recordé, tengo mi boleto para la premiere de La Batalla de los Dioses, SI ..._Eres un bipolar, no sé porque te emocionas si ya está en internet _... Pues porque está en el cine idiota; ya no me hagas enojar y vamos a lo importante ... _Importante, Importante, Importante, si como no, solo eres un idiota neurótico como los que están leyendo esto, sé que me han dicho rata, retráctense mientras puedan o los grhhhhh_ (Zanka empieza a ahorcar a Inner) ... Te dije que te callaras, mejor pasen al capítulo que esto se está poniendo difícil... ¡no me muerdas!

**RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS:** La serie de Anime/Manga "Naruto" no me pertenece. Tanto la historia como sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto asi como otros personajes que lleguen a aparecer en esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, a excepcion de los OC, estos me pertenecen en su totalidad

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Turbulencias**

_"El pesimista se queja del viento; el optimista espera que cambie; el realista ajusta las velas" __**Proverbio Chino**_

**Un día después, Nami no Kuni (País de las Olas)**

El grupo ninja de Konoha se encontraba pensativo, después de todo habían tenido demasiados problemas para ser su primera misión rango C, la cual, se supone, se trataba de escoltar a un constructor de puentes a Nami no Kuni, nada fuera de lo común para este tipo de misiones y de hecho todo marchaba a viento de popa hasta que en el camino se encontraron con dos ninjas renegados de kirigakure los cuales tenían como objetivo la cabeza del constructor, no fue algo de lo cual Yusei y Sasuke no pudiesen hacerse cargo ya que, aunque no se llevaban del todo bien, tenían un gran nivel de habilidad y coordinación no por nada compartieron el primer lugar en la academia, ambos hijos de clanes y personas respetadas por su fuerza, fueron denominados genios; pero está bien de halagos, entre ellos lograron someter a los Aku Burazāzu (Hermanos Diabólicos) después de eso y de interrogar a Tazuna se enteraron de la situación que vivía el País de las Olas, un pequeño país que en un momento fue sumamente prospero, el centro de casi todo transporte marítimo además de muchos comercios entre Hi no Kuni (País del Fuego), Mizu no Kuni (País del Agua), Yama no Kuni (País de las Montañas) y Kaminari no Kuni (País del Rayo), pero toda esa prosperidad se fue al diablo cuando el magnate Gato, dueño de Transportes Gato, se apodero del país y lo uso como base para todos sus negocios sucios destruyendo la prospera economía, sobornando al mismísimo Daimyo (Gran Hombre) de dicho país para que no interviniera, lamentablemente el Daimyo murió junto con toda su familia no mucho tiempo después asesinado a manos los hombres de Gato, dejando a este con todo el poder.

Al escuchar su historia, Yusei propuso que debían ayudarlos, aunque en primera estancia Kakashi les dijo que debían retirarse ya que eso rebasaba los parámetros de la misión asignada, termino cediendo ante la insistencia de sus alumnos ya que era la oportunidad que estaban esperando para probarse a sí mismos, bueno, al menos dos de ellos, continuando con la ahora misión clase A.

Prácticamente habían llegado a su destino cuando fueron atacados de nuevo, pero esta vez no por cualquier ninja, sino por uno de los Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu (Siete Espadachines Ninja de la Niebla), Momochi Zabuza quien fácilmente llegaría a ser un ninja renegado clase S, después de todo el se alzo en rebelión contra Yondaime Mizukage (Cuarta Sombra del Agua) e incluso logro herirlo de gravedad dejándole una cicatriz permanente en el rostro. Kakashi peleo contra él en una difícil batalla en la que tuvo que recurrir a su sharingan y aun así estaba en desventaja ya que el nukenin de kiri se las arreglo para atraparlo en una prisión de agua e iba a terminar su trabajo… si no fuese por la aparición ese misterioso chico, simplemente apareció de la nada y fue reconocido por Zabuza como Akuma Kitsune, un cazador de recompensas, aunque al final termino demostrando que realmente tenía un enorme nivel ya que fue capaz de manejar a Zabuza y, aparentemente, derrotarlo.

Hablando del cazador, recordaban como el simplemente se acerco a ellos pasando casi como si no se encontraran allí, tomo a Tazuna y empezó a caminar, prácticamente despreciándolos. Trataron de sacarle alguna información o algo pero no hablo con ellos en todo el camino, aun así era más que obvio que conocía de alguna manera a su cliente ya que después de caminar un tiempo llegaron a una casa la cual resulto ser la residencia de Tazuna, allí fueron recibidos por su hija: Tsunami, quien al ver el estado de su padre rápidamente les atendió, en cuanto iban a hablar con Akuma este simplemente desapareció como si nunca hubiese estado allí y eso era lo que los tenia pensativos: ¿Por qué los ayudo y de repente desapareció? , no tenía ninguna lógica por más que lo pensaran, si los ayudo ¿Por qué no se quedo para ver a Tazuna? O ¿Por qué no les dio alguna explicación?, sus cavilaciones fueron detenidas cuando oyeron un fuerte grito y rápidamente se dirigieron a donde este provenía: la habitación de Tazuna en el segundo piso

Al entrar lo vieron sentado en el futón donde reposaba, su respiración era agitada y sudaba a mares sujetándose el pecho a la altura del corazón – ¿Está bien, Tazuna-osan? – pregunto el pelirrojo preocupado, se supone que debían protegerlo y hasta ahora ni siquiera podía cuidar de sí mismo – Si… creo que si – el constructor trataba de recuperar el aliento, había experimentado algo que no quisiera volver a hacer en todo lo que le quedaba de vida – Por todos los cielos … podría jurar que vi como moría una y otra vez… fue horrible – los escalofríos recorrieron la espalda de los tres genin quienes tuvieron flashazos de las horribles escenas que les provoco el instinto asesino de Akuma Kitsune, Tazuna no paso esto por alto debido al claro temor que surgió de ellos – Por sus caras supongo que no fue solo un sueño – los genin solo bajaron su cabeza en señal de aceptación

– Si, me disculpo por eso viejo borracho – en ese instante todos se pusieron alerta, los ninja se pusieron en pose de batalla en caso de que fuera otro de los enviados de Gato pero para su sorpresa no había nadie más en la habitación – No se alarmen ninjas de Konoha, no soy su enemigo… por ahora- la misma voz se hizo presente a sus espaldas, rápidamente se giraron para ver a Akuma Kitsune apoyado en la entrada de la habitación como si nada ocurriese aunque ellos se mantenía en guardia – (¿Cómo entro? Ni siquiera lo sentí) – se cuestionaba mentalmente el ninja que copia, quien apenas se daba por enterado de la presencia del cazador mientras sus alumnos tenían pensamientos similares – (Es imposible, al menos debería haberlo sentido al entrar) – era el pensamiento de Yusei, el era un ninja sensor y, aunque no había desarrollado bien su habilidad, a esa distancia debería haberlo sentido, sin importar que – (¿Como hizo eso? Realmente está a un nivel tan alto, yo soy quien debería tener esa fuerza) – el Uchiha tenía simplemente un complejo de superioridad y al ver la batalla del cazador contra el shinobigatana solo pensó en una cosa: el poder que este poseía; al parecer tenia la ridícula idea de que una fuerza de esa magnitud era por derecho suya, mientras tanto la última de sus alumnos tenía otro tipo de ideas – (Como se atreve, quien se cree este tipo para tratar de lucirse más que mi Sasuke-kun) – bueno, no eran precisamente ideas que un shinobi debería tener.

-Na… - al parecer el constructor iba a hablar hasta que vio de el rostro del cazador, o más bien su máscara, así que se aclaro la garganta y prosiguió - Akuma, en realidad eres tú, ¿qué es lo que pasa aquí? – Cuestiono el viejo al ver al cazarecompenzas en su casa - ¿Qué es lo que pasa?, eso te lo debería preguntar yo, por kami, paso por estos lugares y me entero de la crisis del país por medio de dos idiotas – esto arqueo la cejas de los shinobi de Konoha y claro no planeaban quedarse con más dudas - ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – pregunto el aun en guardia Kakashi, quien a pesar de la declaración de Akuma no se fiaba de este

– Me tope con un par de chunnin imbéciles en el camino, estaban atados a un árbol, los derrote y soltaron todo – todos los presentes vieron con confusión al cazador hasta que Yusei grito - ¿Qué hiciste qué?, ¡esos eran ninjas renegados! – ahora mismo el hijo de Yondaime Hokage estaba sujetando al enmascarado de su abrigo con fuerza, estaba enojado, habían capturado a Gozu y a Meizu, ninjas renegados encargados de matar a Tazuna y eran una amenaza menos pero este tipo; sus pensamientos y su arranque de enojo fueron detenidos cuando sintió un poderoso agarre en su muñeca derecha que le hizo dar un quejido de dolor – Cállate – fueron palabras frías salidas de Akuma quien ahora, con relativa facilidad, doblegaba a Yusei apretando con más fuerza su muñeca – Se muy bien quienes eran esos idiotas, Gozu y Meizu, no son más que peones; no los mate por el simple hecho de que no representan ninguna amenaza real para mí – con esas palabras, elevo rápidamente a Yusei y lo arrojo con fuerza hacia Kakashi quien fue arrastrado hasta la pared golpeando furiosamente la misma, tanto Sasuke como Sakura se colocaron en posición de batalla y con rapidez el primero se lanzo al ataque, solo para ser recibido por una poderosa patada que lo mando a volar atravesando la habitación hasta golpearse en la pared cayendo pesadamente mientras Sakura se mantenía en guardia mirando al cazador, aunque el cómo sus rodillas temblaban no ayudaba mucho

– (¿Que es este tipo? neutralizo a Kakashi-sensei, a Yusei y a Sasuke-kun con mucha facilidad y ahora…) – su temor se acrecentó cuando vio como Akuma se acercaba a ella a paso lento. Con cada paso sentía sus piernas fallar y para cuando estaba justo frente a ella prácticamente estaba de rodillas, el solo puso su mano delante de su cara, extendida por completo – Son tan patéticos – la temperatura en la habitación había descendido drásticamente mientras los ninjas de Konoha trataban de levantarse pero una especie de presión los mantenía en su lugar – Tratan de ayudar a estas personas y no pueden defenderse de esto, realmente creen que pueden hacer algo, váyanse y déjenme esto a mí, este ya no es su problema – con esto la presión que existía en el aire desapareció y lentamente la temperatura de la habitación volvió a la normalidad

– ¿Realmente eso era necesario? – pregunto un todo tembloroso Tazuna que apenas se podía mover para frotar un poco su cuerpo y obtener algo de calor mientras el cazador solo se rascaba la nuca y daba una pequeña risa.

-Estás loco si crees que me voy a ir así como así – Akuma volvió a tomar un semblante serio cuando oyó la voz de Yusei que se estaba reincorporando lentamente – Acepte esta misión sabiendo los riesgos, Nami no Kuni necesita ayuda y tu egoísmo no va a evitar que se la de no importa que tenga que hacer – dijo el hijo de Yondaime Hokage, el kitsune podía ver la decisión en su mirada pero aun así solo bufo algo molesto – Esta misión ya no es de tu incumbencia, ustedes solo fueron contratados para escoltar al viejo borracho aquí, además la misión se torno rango A deberías acatar órdenes y retirarte – después de estas palabras Akuma se dirigió a Kakashi – Hatake, deberías imponerte ante tus estudiantes ¿realmente eres tan fácil de doblegarte ante estos mocosos? – aunque no se notaba, las palabras del cazador tenían una pisca de deprecio no solo hacia el ninja que copia sino también para sus alumnos - ¡Que dijiste! – el ninja encapuchado dirigió su atención al pelinegro del grupo que con ayuda de una semi-shockeada pelirrosa se ponía de pie

– Lo que oíste, mocoso – el Uchiha se paralizo cuando sintió el filo metálico de kunai posicionado milimétricamente cerca de su yugular – Trata de negarlo, a ver si tienes las agallas – el joven genin solo trago saliva, ¿Cómo se había movido tan rápido? No siquiera noto el momento de su movimiento y mucho menos como se posiciono detrás de él.

Cuando el kitsune noto la falta de movimiento del pelinegro solo retiro su kunai – Justo como pensaba, ahora se retiraran de este lugar si saben lo que les conviene; mi problema principal podrá ser Gato y sus aliados pero créanme que no molestaría teñir el suelo con su sangre – con el kunai aun en su mano, el cazador camino hasta estar en el centro de la habitación – No me iré, trata de matarme si quieres pero nada impedirá que ayude a estas personas – otra vez el joven pelirrojo hablo con decisión a Akuma quien se volteo a verlo, le pico un poco en su curiosidad, ¿Por qué este niño estaba tan decidido?, tenía que averiguar eso

– Como dije antes, esta ya no es su misión, dime entonces ¿Por qué insistes en continuar? – la duda carcomía al pelinegro y tenía que saciarla, después de todo no le gustaba dejar cosas incompletas – Esta gente nos necesita – el enmascarado solo afilo su mirada y el pelirrojo, aunque no podía verlo sintió como ahora era observado fijamente como esperando a que prosiguiera – Las personas de este pueblo han sufrido mucho y lo siguen haciendo, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras haya victimas de tal injusticia, mi padre siempre me ha dicho que debo proteger lo que creo importante para mí, sin importar lo que deba arriesgar para hacerlo; para mí lo más importante es ayudar a aquellos a quienes lo necesitan, no me voy a retractar solo porque tu lo digas. Si mis compañeros me abandonan entonces seguiré por mí mismo, aun si mi sensei se opone hare lo que crea correcto. Por eso es que terminare esta misión aunque enfrente a Zabuza yo solo – Akuma se quedo perplejo, no le agradaban los ninjas de Konoha pero el respetaba la determinación de las personas y este niño tenía una muy grande

-Eso no lo esperaba – todos los que estaban en la habitación vieron fijamente al enmascarado, expectantes de lo que iba a decir – Tienes una gran determinación y eso lo respeto, creo que si se quedan aquí no harán mucha diferencia. Vamos a ver que es más fuerte, Gato o tu determinación, mocoso – el shock general no se hizo esperar, este sujeto casi los mata y ahora, casi como si nada retira su amenaza; lo que ellos no sabían era que en realidad las palabras de Yusei le recordaron al cazador a alguien muy importante para él, por eso fue que retiro su oposición a su estadía en el País de las Olas, eso y quería descubrir verdadero nivel que estos chicos ostentaban, sabía que no debía preocuparse pero ya dicen por allí que es mejor prevenir que lamentar. Aunque por ahora sus pensamientos eran otra cosa – (Así que proteger lo que cree importante para él, eh. Cuanto más tiempo pasa, me das más razones para odiarte, Yondaime Hokage)

Su línea de pensamientos fue cortada cuando noto que todos lo veían casi como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza - Que me ven idiotas, les podre haber dado paso libre pero si me estorban no dudare en librarme de ustedes – los ninjas simplemente asintieron, habían visto de lo que era capaz y lo mejor era no provocarlo, pero alguien todavía tenía dudas que aclarar – Nos dices que estas aquí para ayudar, ¿como sabemos que realmente Gato no te contrato para asesinar a nuestro cliente? – ante la duda expuesta por el ninja que copia sus alumnos se tensaron y trataron de mantenerse en guardia, sin embargo sabían que no ayudaría de mucho ya que el tipo frente a ellos los desarmo en instantes, tal vez en esa ocasión no estaban preparados pero de todos modos lo hizo demasiado fácil.

Los genin se tensaron más al oír hablar a Akuma – Cierto, tienes razón, Hatake Kakashi; pero lamento informarte que no es el caso – el cazador se acerco a la pared más cercana y se apoyo en ella antes de continuar – Ya conocía al viejo borracho desde hace mucho tiempo; le había ofrecido mi ayuda si la necesitaba en algún momento y esto califica perfectamente – dijo Akuma ya calmado mientras los ninjas veían como Tazuna asentía con la cabeza – Nos conocemos desde tiempo atrás, je, realmente ya no sé cuantos favores le debo – dijo con un tono un tanto divertido, rascándose la nuca al mismo tiempo.

-No los recuerdes, no terminarías ni en la semana que nos queda – el constructor solo rio divertido mientras los integrantes del equipo siete solo tenían una enorme gota en la nuca debido a su respuesta, hasta que la chica pelirrosa recordó las palabras del cazador y cuestiono - ¿La semana que nos queda? – fue cuando sus compañeros la observaron y luego dirigieron su mirada al kitsune que solo movió la cabeza en aceptación – Así es pelo de chicle, es lo que estimo para el regreso de Zabuza y sus compañeros – a la pelirrosa se le hincho una vena en la frente por tal insulto hacia su persona y claro iba a poner "en su lugar" al enmascarado, pero antes de que cometiera alguna estupidez el pelirrojo reacciono a la respuesta del cazarecompenzas – ¡¿Para que regrese?!, pero si ese ANBU lo mato, yo mismo sentí como su chakra dejo de fluir – fueron las palabras del exaltado pelirrojo.

El kitsune se le quedo viendo un poco tomando nota de sus palabras – (Así que es del tipo sensor eh. Sabía que dejarlos quedarse me iba a ayudar de una u otra forma) – pensó el cazador un poco satisfecho de su plan para luego hablar – Realmente no les enseñan nada en la academia ¿cierto?, un ANBU real no se lleva consigo el cuerpo de su objetivo, su deber es eliminarlo del todo, si ese hubiese sido un cazador especial ANBU hubiera destruido el cuerpo allí mismo además, me ataco cuando me di cuenta de que era su aliado – dio una corta pausa para después suspirar – Una semana – dijo levantando su índice derecho – Con las heridas que le cause y la técnica de muerte temporal calculo que alrededor de una semana es lo que tardara en sanar, con un buen tratamiento claro esta y no creo que Gato deje a la suerte a la única posibilidad que tiene para cumplir su ambición; además es el tiempo que estimo necesitaras para recuperarte Hatake Kakashi, ese ojo tuyo te pasa factura ¿cierto? – ante las palabras de Akuma el Kopi ninja solo gruño, lo que decía era verdad, todo incluyendo su ojo, realmente aun no se adecuaba del todo a utilizarlo ya que gastaba cantidades inestables de chakra dependiendo de qué acción utilizaba, además estaba el asunto de sus heridas en batalla, no estaba al cien y no lo estaría en días, debía aprovechar su tiempo y lo mejor sería seguirle la corriente al cazador, eso sí, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, no se fiaba de eso que se encontraba en las cercanías

– ¡La cena ya está servida! – el grito de Tsunami recorrió toda la casa en medio del silencio algo incomodo dentro de la habitación – Bueno, creo que después de esto lo mejor será una buena cena ¿no creen? – dijo el constructor de puente para tratar de disolver la atmosfera tan tensa que existía entre los nativos de Konoha y el enmascarado kitsune – Si – fue el monosílabo común los ninjas que no dejaban de observarse entre sí, preparándose para cualquier movimiento hostil, mientras salían de la habitación – No viene, señor Tazuna – cuestiono la pelirrosa al constructor quien todavía se encontraba en la habitación junto al cazador – Si claro, solo tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes con Akuma – fueron sus palabras, un tanto nerviosas pero aun así la chica lo dejo pasar, sabía que meterse con ese hombre no iba a resultar en nada bueno, al menos para ella.

En cuanto la chica salió del cuarto y empezó a bajar las escaleras, el enmascarado cerro la habitación y poso su mirada en el viejo hombre - ¿Por qué los contrataste pudiendo llamare desde el principio? – Pregunto un tanto molesto cazador, pero el constructor de puentes podía percibir la ira en su voz – Bueno, el que salgas de viaje cada dos semanas no ayuda mucho a que uno pueda dar contigo – el cazador tuvo un ligero tropiezo y simplemente se empezó a rascar la nuca en una actitud nerviosa hacia el hombre hasta que volvió a poner un aire serio – Cierto, pero pudiste ir con el viejo – dijo el cazador a lo que el objetivo de Gato simplemente negó – Ir allá es demasiado riesgoso, por no decir que queda muy lejos, hubiese tardado el triple del tiempo para encontrar su ubicación exacta y llegar que ir a Konoha – fueron las palabras que decía con la cabeza baja

– Se que no te agradan y en cuanto me entere de la identidad del pelirrojo quise cambiar de opinión pero Nami, mi familia, me necesita y no sabía en cuanto tiempo más podría tener noticias tuyas; Gato se ponía cada vez más hostil y si llegase a llegar a mi hija o a mi nieto no sé si… – las palabras del viejo junto con el pesar que en ellas estaba inscrito afectaron al cazador quien poso una mano sobre el hombre – Te entiendo, la familia y la responsabilidad que esta conlleva están por encima de todo. Así tenga que convivir con esos malnacidos te ayudare, se los prometí a ti y a Kaiza – dijo el enmascarado haciendo una leve reverencia, cosa que llamo la atención del constructor quien lo miro dudoso - Me entere de lo que sucedió y quería darte el péseme, junto a tu hija y su niño – la cara del constructor solo tomo un aire de desconcierto aun mayor con las palabras dichas, Akuma por supuesto noto eso – No creerás que desperdicie el tiempo que estuve aquí, me entere de lo que ha pasado desde la llegada de Gato, junto con la muerte de Kaiza y la muerte del señor feudal – expreso Akuma empezando a caminar hacia la puerta volviéndola a abrir – Baja, tu hija te debe estar esperando, además no quiero que los de Konoha se enteren de más cosas de las que deberían saber; todavía no llega el momento en el que nos tengamos que alzar de entre las sombras – con un aire misterioso el joven se limito a retirarse dejando a Tazuna viendo el vacio – El día en que se alcen de entre las sombras, ese será el día en el que el mundo cambie por completo de eso no hay duda – pronuncio para después empezar a caminar hacia las escaleras y hacia el comedor, reflexionando las palabras de su buen amigo; pensando en lo que estaba por venir

-**Siempre podrías cortarles la cabeza, sabes** – oyó el cazador una voz gruesa y burlona en su cabeza mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la casa – (Tsk, no estoy de humor para tus bromas) – respondió mentalmente el kitsune – **Solo era una sugerencia chico, ya sabes, no es que tenga mucha diversión por aquí** – volvió a comentar la misteriosa voz – (Sabes muy bien que no es mi culpa, no soy responsable de tus raros gustos) – comento el pelinegro a lo que oye una risita – **Je, bueno, si quieres seguir con tu plan original es tu problema, no mío, me iré a dormir, llámame si algo se te ofrece** – fueron las palabras que resonaron en la cabeza de Akuma antes de que la conexión en su mente se disipara y suspirara un tanto molesto – (Siempre tan extraño) – afirmo en sus pensamientos, pero ya que, siempre había sido de esa manera, hablando y callándose inesperadamente, desde el momento en el que se conocieron

Mientras tanto los ninjas de Konoha estaban en una situación muy tensa, habían bajado a cenar por petición de Tsunami, la hija de su cliente; no era una cena ostentosa ni nada por el estilo debido a la pobre economía del país pero no cavia duda de que Tsunami era una excelente cocinera debido a que con tan pocos ingredientes creó un deliciosa comida.

Dispusieron a comer tranquilamente hasta que una voz llamo su atención – ¿Por qué siguen aquí? – todos los que estaban en la mesa voltearon hacia el origen de la voz: un niño de unos diez años con pelo negro, pantalón de tirantes, camisa color paja y cabello negro revuelto, que los miraba con tristeza – Inari, hijo – los ninjas se sorprendieron con las palabras de Tsunami, no sabían que tenía un hijo – ¿A qué te refieres? – cuestiono Yusei al niño que al parecer estaba reprimiendo enoja ya que apretaba con fuerza sus puños – ¡Que no saben que si siguen en este lugar Gato los matara! – Grito con fuerza sorprendiendo a los shinobi hasta que el pelirrojo volvió a hablar – No me hagas reír, vamos a acabar con Gato, no podrá hacer nada contra nosotros – dijo el confiado hijo del Yondaime, ya se lo había demostrado a Akuma, que le impedía comprobárselo a este chiquillo

– ¡Eso dices, pero no importa que tan fuertes sean, acabaran muertos, eso es irremediable!- fue la contra respuesta del niño que ya no contenía sus emociones – Escucha no me importa quien sea, yo voy a ganar y a traer la paz de nuevo a Nami, no permitiré que sigan sufriendo; mi padre es quien me ha guiado por ese camino, el camino de un héroe – expreso el chico de ropas naranjas, sin saber que acababa de tocar llaga - ¡Tú que sabes de sufrimiento! – Resonó por todos lado y el mismo hijo del Hokage se quedo perplejo cuando sintió la tristeza en la voz del niño – De seguro tu vives una gran vida al igual que todos ustedes – señalo a los ninjas – Son solo un montón de estúpidos que no conocen el sufrimiento, cuando esto termine de seguro se irán de regreso a Konoha siguiendo con su vida acomodada mientras este país solo se hundirá más en la pobreza, eso de los héroes es solo para idiotas que no conocen el dolor – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de irse del comedor - ¡Inari! – los perplejos ninjas solo atinaron a ver a la mujer pelinegra ir tras su hijo mientras todos se mantenían en silencio.

El Uchiha solo volvió a su plato de arroz como si nada hubiese ocurrido mientras la chica de pelo rosa solo le imitaba, al parecer a uno le deba igual lo que pasara con el muchacho mientras la otra no quería que su "futuro esposo" pudiese enojarse con ella.

Las palabras del niño pelinegro solo lograran afectar a Yusei y a Kakashi, el primero se había quedado en shock ya que pensó en las palabras del niño, el siempre había vivido una situación acomodada como hijo del Yondaime Hokage y heredero legitimo del Clan Uzumaki, ¿realmente podría comprender al niño que le grito de esa manera? Lo más probable fuese que no, ¿cómo podía ayudarlo si no podía comprenderlo? Era realmente sorprendente que unas cuantas palabras lo hiciesen pensar tanto y de tal manera; por su lado, Kakashi tenía una especie de flashazos pero no podía recordar nítidamente por que las palabras del niño hacían eco en su mente, era como si su subconsciente tratara de recordarle o tal vez advertirle algo, no sabía que su subconsciente prácticamente estaba gritando en advertencia, pero ¿de qué?

El grupo originario de la hoja fue sorprendido cuando escucharon el claro sonido de un golpe en la casa. Con prisa todos corrieron a ver qué ocurría, ¿a caso Gato había mandado asesinos a la casa del constructor?, los estaban tomando desprevenidos y todo por bajar la guardia.

Cuando llegaron a donde se origino el sonido, fueron ampliamente sorprendidos por la imagen: una Tsunami que estaba frente a su hijo quien tenía una mejilla sumamente roja y frente a ella estaba Akuma Kitsune quien al parecer fue quien le propino el golpe.

-Deja a mi hijo, si vienes por alguien que sea por mí, pero por favor déjalo – Tsunami suplicaba protegiendo a su niño pensando que probablemente el sujeto que tenía enfrente era un asesino a sueldo ya que acababa de atacar a su hijo y claro este temblaba ante el hombre que seguramente sería quien acabase con su vida, mientras tanto esa escena despertaba la nostalgia y tristeza de Akuma – ("¡Ahora, corre y no te detengas!") – resonó un grito en la mente del cazador quien titubeo un poco pasando por alto el hecho de que Tazuna recién llegaba a su lado para el horror de Tsunami

– ¡Papá corre! – El grito hizo reaccionar a Akuma quien volteo a ver al canoso hombre tratando de calmar a la pelinegra – Tranquilízate hija - un conciliador Tazuna trataba de baja los nervios de la mujer - ¿Tranquilizarme? ¡Es un asesino! – bajo la máscara el ceño del pelinegro se frunció, siempre daba esa primera impresión y no le gustaba, pero aun así amaba su traje, había crecido con él y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo – No, te equivocas hija, es un viejo amigo – dijo el hombre barbado, seguido de esto la mujer se tranquilizo un poco pero todavía tenía algo en contra del sujeto

Tazuna le conto que lo había conocido hace algunos años y que le debía unos favores, lo que hizo fruncir el ceño a la pelinegra, su padre o terminaba debiendo favores o se emborrachaba hasta caer inconsciente y eso ya era una mala costumbre.

Después de la explicación la mujer ya estaba más tranquila pero aun tenía el ceño fruncido viendo fijamente al pelinegro - ¿Qué? – hablo secamente el mercenario, no le gustaba ni un poco la mirada que le dirigían - ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Cuestiono la hija de Tazuna con los brazos cruzados - ¿Qué? – repitió el pelinegro algo irritado, ¿es que acaso todas sus reuniones se parecían o solo era su mala suerte? - ¿Por qué golpeaste a mi hijo? – pregunto firmemente, podría ser amigo de su padre pero nadie trataba así a su hijo, ese era su instinto materno, pero Akuma Kitsune simplemente desconocía todo aquello – Por idiota – la mujer solo se enojo mas cuando oyó esas palabras pero antes de que pudiese hacer cualquier cosa se paralizo por el aura que el cazador empezaba a emanar

– Mira chiquillo idiota - dijo Akuma llamando la atención del niño y de todos los presentes – Puedes opinar lo que quieras de este montón de imbéciles - empezó señalando al ofendido grupo de ninjas – o lo que quieras de los estúpidos héroes, porque tienes razón, no existen, son solo una fantasía de aquellos quienes no pueden hacer nada por sí mismos y tiene una estúpida creencia de que alguien, así como así, los ayudara – el cazador se detuvo, quedando un poco pensativo antes de continuar – Pero nunca, me escuchas, nunca, hables del sufrimiento de forma tan vana e idiota… créeme te aseguro que ni siquiera conoces el verdadero dolor o el sufrimiento – termino dándose la vuelta listo para retirarse, pero nunca espero lo que escucho – Hablas tan fácil, pero tu tampoco conoces nuestro sufrimiento, eres tan estúpido como ese pelirrojo que no conocen como sufre la gente, has de haber vivido toda tu vida con lujos o cosas por el estilo así que no vengas con que conoces el sufrimiento, ¡porque no lo haces! – grito el nieto del constructor, sin saber lo que acababa de provocar

El mismo Tazuna se tenso al escuchar esas palabras e iba a tratar de intervenir pero ya era tarde, sin saber cómo o cuando el cazador ya estaba frente al niño y este podía sentir su penetrante mirada – Repite eso – se escucharon las palabras del cazado con un tono frio, casi muerto que congelo a todos; el joven titubeo pero empezó a hablar – Eres como ellos, hablas tan fácil de ayudar y de entendernos ¿Cómo puedes siquiera entender lo que sufrimos?, ¿Cómo…? – sus palabras fueron ahogadas en su boca cuando el cazador se inclino lo suficiente para que el joven pelinegro viera las pequeñas aberturas en su máscara destinadas a posibilitar la visión y este noto un brillo carmesí, después todo se volvió negro

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, Inari sentía como si un costal de ladrillo se le hubiese caído encima; con algo de dificultad abrió sus ojos para encontrarse en medio de una calle que no conocía, el sol estaba ocultándose en el horizonte indicando el atardecer mientras las pocas personas que transitaban por el lugar se empezaban a retirar hacia sus hogares -¿Qué es este lugar? – Pregunto al aire - ¡Mamá!, ¡Abuelo! – Grito asustado ya que el sol acababa de desaparecer por completo dando paso a la noche y las calles ahora se encontraban vacías – (¿Dónde estoy?) – se cuestionaba mentalmente, como es que termino en este sitio desconocido cuando hace unos instantes se encontraba en su casa, ¿ese tipo le hizo algo? Y si ese fuese el caso ¿Por qué no lo detuvieron?,

Empezó a correr sin rumbo con muchas ideas en su cabeza, ¿acaso su madre y su abuelo se habían deshecho de él?, lagrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos cuando se cuestiono eso, su padre ya lo había abandonado, quien fue su padre y su ejemplo también se fue, ¿realmente su familia lo termino dejándolo solo?; en sus cavilaciones, desprendido del mundo que lo rodeaba, termino en un callejón, solo con unos cuantos botes y bolsas de basura. Un ruido llamo su atención y se asusto ¿así iba a terminar?, la basura se movió mientras, para sus sorpresa, un niño muy pequeño notoriamente menor que él, muy delgado, con ropas desgastadas que incluso le quedaban ajustadas, de cabello rubio sucio y ojos azules empezaba a hurgar en ella.

Estaba realmente consternado por lo que estaba viendo, aunque Nami no Kuni estuviese en la pobreza nunca le toco ver una escena similar, su sorpresa aumento cuando el niño saco un hueso con algo de carne aun pegada y sus ojos se iluminaron mientras empezaba a mordisquearlo tratando de disgustarlo, ¿enserio estaba en esas condiciones? Siguió mirándolo como si algo le dijese que no despegara sus ojos de tan triste visión, lo observo revisando los contenedores, sacando ocasionalmente alguna fruta que a leguas se veía podrida e increíblemente la mordía tratando de no vomitarla, enserio estaba tan hambriento como para comer de la basura.

Cuando el niño no encontró mas, empezó a caminar, el podía verlo, la tristeza que emanaba de sus ojos, solo un ciego no podría notar toda la tristeza y el dolor contenido ¿Quién era y que le había pasado? El pequeño paso a su lado como si ignorase su presencia caminando con la mirada bajo y en silencio, como si tratase de no llamar la atención; los ruidos de pasos se hicieron presentes haciendo que ambos chicos miraran con temor a alguien acercándose, en especial el rubio

– Miren, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – fueron las palabras del hombre quien tenía una sonrisa cruel en el rostro, vestía como un ninja promedio solo que llevaba una gran shuriken en la espalda y un pañuelo que cubría la parte superior de su cabeza solo notándose un poco de cabello gris azuloso pues le llegaba hasta la base del cuello; Inari empezó a temblar mientras veía al sujeto acercándose a él, ¿iría a hacerle algo? Su temor solo crecía mientras el hombres caminaba acercándose cada vez mas y con cada paso su sonrisa se ensanchaba mostrando sus crueles intensiones, el joven pelinegro solo tenía un nudo en la garganta tratando de gritar que se detuviera, aterrado de la sola idea de lo que este tipo le haría mientras lagrimas empezaban a correr por su rostro; pero, para su sorpresa, el sujeto paso de largo casi como si no existiera, miro como llegaba hasta el pequeño rubio quien trato de correr pero fue detenido y vio como de forma violenta le dio una poderosa patada en la cabeza

-Si es el pequeño demonio, dime ¿no quieres jugar? – Dijo, con obvio veneno en sus palabras, al chico quien estaba tendido en el suelo tratando de levantarse – Oye, ¡Mizuki!, ¿donde estas? – el niño pelinegro dirigió su mirada hacia donde provenían varias voces, el sonido de varias pisada se hizo más fuerte hasta que un grupo de cuatro hombres, todos vestidos de forma similar al tal Mizuki. Uno de ellos se adelanto al grupo

– Mizuki, al fin te encontramos, ¿Dónde rayos te habías metido? – pregunto mientras Mizuki se agachaba tomando con fuerza al rubio de la cabeza, levantándolo del cabello y este soltó un grito del dolor al tiempo que intentaba liberarse – Solo encontré un entretenimiento – el grupo vio al chico y todos esbozaron sonrisas tan crueles como la del peligris – Con que el demonio quiso salir a jugar – dijo uno de ellos mientras caminaba y terminaba frente al niño que pataleaba por ser libre, el hombre solo apretó los dientes y grito -¡Esto es por mi hermano maldito monstruo! – y con fuerza soltó un terrible puñetazo que impacto en el pequeño vientre del chico que salió disparado contra una pared escupiendo sangre

– Miren, quiere seguir jugando – comento otro al ver que el ojiazul se trataba de levantar, otro lo vio con suma furia – Te hare pagar por mi madre – pronuncio para, con violencia, empezar a golpear brutalmente el rostro del niño una y otra vez, rompiendo su nariz en el proceso y justo antes de terminar estrello su cabeza contra un muro; el pequeño, que ya sangraba abundantemente por su nariz y por su boca, comenzó a cerrar los ajos pero un dolor enorme en su vientre lo hizo abrirlos de golpe al mismo tiempo que gritaba de dolor –No te duermas, no hemos terminado – dijo otro de los ninjas, quien le había clavado un kunai en el estomago al rubio – Esto apenas empieza – fueron las palabras que escucho el escondido Inari quien veía con horror como el pequeño recibía una terrible paliza, ¿Por qué estaba viendo esto?, no podía articular palabra ante tan terrible visión hasta que sintió un horrible dolor en el estomago, en el mismo sitio donde acababan de golpear al rubio, volvió a sentir un gran dolor pero ahora en el rostro justamente donde habían golpeado al niño – basta – susurro mientras sentía un gran dolor en el brazo –basta – ahora sintió el dolor en la pierna derecha y fue tan fuerte que lo hizo arrodillarse –¡Basta!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras todo se desvanecía

-Ahhhhhhh - grito con fuerza para abrir los ojos y encontrarse de nuevo en su hogar, respiraba muy agitado y no entendía que estaba pasando. Salió de su Shock cuando sintió a su madre abrazándolo. Tsunami había corrido hacia el cuándo lo oyó gritar y ahora lo abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho e Inari, reaccionando le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, sujetándola como si pudiese ser lo último que compartieran.

Los demás en la sala veían esto extrañados, Akuma solo se puso delante del niño y en cuestión de segundos empezó a gritar, ¿Qué era lo que le había hecho? En ese momento Akuma se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir pero fue detenido - ¿Qué fue eso? – Escucho la voz algo tímida de Inari que seguía siendo abrazado por su madre – ¿A qué te refieres mocoso? – Respondió haciéndose el desentendido, realmente no le gustaba hacer eso y menos dar explicaciones, sus memorias eran algo que prefería olvidar, no recordar cada vez que alguien cree que ha sufrido lo peor de la vida – Eso que vi, a ese…- antes de que el niño pelinegro pudiera decir algo mas Akuma apareció frente a él de nuevo tocando su frente con un dedo – No deberías hablar de eso, pero, siéntete honrado niño, eres una de las pocas personas que han podido ver mis memorias – todos en el cuarto, sin excepción, vieron fijamente al cazador y luego al niño, una pregunta era clara para todos en el sitio ¿Por qué lo izo? ¿Había algo que quisiese que el niño viera?

–Entonces… tu… el… ¿Cómo?... – Inari no podía articular palabra alguna, acababa de ver la que, posiblemente, fuera la escena más despiadada posible, ¿Cómo es que le hacían eso a un niño totalmente indefenso? Quería hablar pero fue cayado por las palabras del kitsune – No digas nada, niño; lo que viste no fue más que un mísero fragmento de mi pasado, un pasado que he querido olvidar durante mucho tiempo – el cazador realizo una pausa, pasándose la mano derecha por su alborotado cabello, dirigió su mirada hacia el techo – Sabes, hay cosas que olvidamos… y hay cosas que nunca podemos olvidar, es gracioso, no se cual de las dos es más triste – Akuma volvió su mirada hacia los ninjas y después volvió a ver al nieto de Tazuna – Cuando la vida te golpea, te levantas, es lo lógico ¿no?, te vuelves a poner de pie y sigues adelante. La vida no es sencilla y mucho menos piadosa, cada uno vive donde la vida lo ha puesto y su percepción del mundo radica en eso: si naces en la calle puedes ver el peor lado del mundo y la verdad que en el acontece, pero cuando naces en la riqueza crees que todo es de fantasía, hasta el momento en el que vez la cruda realidad – el cazador vio como todos lo estaban mirando, como si fuese alguna clase de predicador, esperando a escuchar sus palabras –Cuando vives una vida de miseria, crees que el mundo te ha dado lo peor y normalmente te hundes en tu propia miseria; ¿para qué vivir una vida si no vas a luchar en ella?, vive, arrástrate y siente el dolor, porque eso es la vida, si te sientas a lamentarte de ti mismo, ¿A dónde vas a llegar? Eso es obvio: a ningún lado – en ese instante Akuma camino por la habitación hasta llegar a un buro donde se encontraba una fotografía, en ella se podía apreciar a Inari, Tsunami y a Tazuna sonriendo como una familia feliz, pero también había un espacio en el cual se había rasgado el fragmento faltante

El cazador analizo la imagen y sonrió para sus adentros, recordando a un viejo amigo –Dices que no conozco tu dolor, ¿acaso tu comprendes el mío?, mocoso créeme cuando te digo que no sabes lo que es sufrir en realidad y nunca lo harás ya que por más que sufras siempre habrá alguien allá afuera que lo pase mucho peor que tu, tuviste familia: una madre, un abuelo … y un padre – con esas palabras tanto Inari como Tsunami abrieron sus ojos con impresión, acaso el … - Antes de que digas algo, si , conocía Kaiza, un gran hombre en lo que a mí respecta; dudo que él te halla enseñado a rendirte tan fácilmente, si, ha muerto ¿y qué? Una vez un sabio dijo: "La vida de los muertos perdura en la memoria de los vivos"; así que levanta tu maldito trasero y haz algo a parte de lamentarte a ti mismo, demuéstrale a Kaiza que sus palabras y enseñanzas no fueron en balde, pero más que nada, recuerda que la vida no es vida se vive temiendo, los héroes no existen, así que si alguien va a cambiar su patética vida es e debes ser tu, no nadie más – silencio, solo eso perduraba en la habitación tras el mini-discurso de Akuma Kitsune, todos mantuvieron una mirada reflexiva con esas palabras que calaron hondo, al menos en Inari que lo veía con una mezcla de respeto y temor, guardando aquellas para siempre en su memoria, sin siquiera poder pensar algo la desesperación volvió a acudir a él, tal vez esas palabras lo hicieron pensar pero eso no retiraba el miedo en su corazón, el miedo que surgió cuando vio a su figura paterna morir irremediablemente

-No lo entiendes – susurro el hijo de Kaiza, llamando la atención de Akuma, ya que los demás seguían en sus propios pensamientos – Aunque viva sin miedo, aunque intente hacer algo, simplemente no es posible derrotar a alguien como Gato, tiene el poder, el dinero y no tiene compasión; ¡¿cómo podemos tan siquiera enfrentarlo cuando lo más probable es que moriremos sin hacer nada?! – dejo salir su verdadera desesperación, no podía oponérsele al magnate ya que no existía punto de comparación entre su poder y el del pobre pueblo en el que se había convertido Nami

- Otro gran sabio dijo: "Prefiero morir de pie que vivir arrodillado", si realmente quieres hacer un cambio, hazlo, no importa si todo está contra ti, y si realmente no podías hacerlo morirás sabiendo que al menos intentaste cambiar tu patética existencia. Recuerda: el pesimista se queja del viento, el optimista espera a que cambie y el realista ajusta las velas – fue lo último que pronuncio, dejando anonadados a todos; sus palabras fueron un golpe directo a sus conciencias, en especial para los genin o al menos para Yusei, que veía a Akuma con respeto e incluso un poco de admiración que tenia tras ellos un aire retador; ahora más que nada deseaba pelear contra ese sujeto, lo que no sabía es que esa batalla no se iba a dar como esperaba

Akuma se dio la vuelta listo a retirarse, antes de salir de la habitación, hablo de nuevo, una última vez –Viejo borracho – Tazuna, quien se encontraba perdido en sus reflexiones salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto escucho la voz de su amigo - ¿Si? – Pregunto al cazador que le daba la espalda - ¿Puedo tomar prestado tu equipo de carpintería? – El hombre barbado miro extrañado al cazador por su petición actual pero no encontró algún impedimento en su petición – Claro, no hay problema –con esto el cazarecompenzas asintió levemente dejando la casa del constructor.

Lentamente, todos salieron de su estupor y con las palabras del kitsune aun resonando en su interior se dirigieron al comedor donde todos empezaron a comer en silencio, reflexionando sobre todo lo que había ocurrido – (Así que Akuma Kitsune, debería hablar con Minato-sensei, alguien como él tiene futuro en las filas de Konoha) – pensó el jounin peliblanco, el cazarecompenzas no tenía una afiliación a alguna aldea ninja, al menos hasta donde se sabía, con un poco de platica y persuasión, podría hacer que se uniese a la aldea de las hojas y quién sabe, en algún futuro incluso podrían congeniar, lo que no sabía era que Akuma Kitsune tenía otros planes que no precisamente le convendrían a Konoha

El único que no se movió de su lugar fue Inari, quien se mantenía estático, observando el lugar por donde salió aquel misterioso hombre

-**Eres todo un poeta, un filosofo, un trovador incomprendido, lástima que no pude aplaudirte mi estimado Shakespeare** – sonó la voz burlona en la cabeza del cazador, quien se dirigía hacia el bosque con un estuche grande en la mano derecha – (Cállate, quieres, ya te dije que no estoy de humor para tus bromitas) – respondió algo irritado a su voz interna – **¿Yo?, ¿bromeando?, como puedes pensar eso, solo alabo tus dotes, ¡oh!, gran maestro del pensamiento; qué bueno que desperté antes que iniciara tu discurso**- volvió a resonar la voz seguida de una estrepitosa risa, mientras en el exterior una enorme vena palpitaba en la cabeza de Akuma mientras trataba de respirar para calmarse, ya conocía de antemano la naturaleza burlesca e irritante de su inquilino y era mejor no enojarse, después de todo, estaban en buenos términos – **Ya, hablando enserio, que es lo que planeas hacer, ¿iras por ese tipo y lo mataras rápido o prefieres destruirlo de forma lenta y dolorosa?** – Pregunto con un tono sádico que desapareció cuando escucho las palabras de su compañero – (No, voy a esperar) – le voz en su cabeza se cayó de repente preocupando al cazador

– (Hola, sigues allí, no mientas sé que no estás dormido) – empezó para tratar de contactar una vez más con su compañero – **¿Por qué? No entiendo la razón de que quieras convivir más con esos tipos si los odias tanto, ¿Por qué dejar para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy?, simplemente busca donde se oculta ese tipo y asesínalo, no sería ningún problema para ti **– El cazador bufo algo molesto por su actitud, después de todo no era muy paciente y menos cuando se trataba de desmembrar a alguien – (Quiero pelear contra Zabuza ¿contento?, en nuestro último encuentro ninguno de los dos peleamos con una cantidad significativa de fuerza, o al menos eso puedo estimar, quiero saber más sobre su alcance y no puedo hacerlo hasta que se haya recuperado al 100%, además, puedo conseguir información de alguno de esos tontos de Konoha, podría ser útil en un futuro próximo) – la voz mental solo asintió – **Bien, es tu decisión y no es como si pudiera hacerte cambiar de parecer, pero dime, ¿Qué harás esta semana?, no creo que te apetezca jugar con los críos ya que no quieres matarlos … aun** – Akuma soltó una carcajada ante eso ultimo, no podrían tener el mejor de los tratos pero eran amigos y compañeros de batalla así que se comprendían el uno al otro – ( Cierto, por eso le pedí al viejo esto)- dijo haciendo referencia a la caja con instrumentos de carpintería – (Zabuza destruyo mi bastón, y aunque sé que no podre hacer uno de la misma calidad que los de Hachirobe-ojisan, me mantendrá ocupado lo suficiente como para no degollar a uno de esos idiotas, ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor lo utilizo en mi batalla, después de todo está planeado para ser desechable) – la voz simplemente soltó un bufido, no le hacía gracia esperar una semana para una pelea pero considerando que no habían tenido una pelea a muerte de esa magnitud en un buen tiempo, valdría el esfuerzo y con algo suerte, conseguiría un buen bocadillo – **Entiendo, despiértame en una semana, no tengo la paciencia de verte trabajar en algo tan aburrido una semana entera** – fue lo último que dijo antes de empezar a roncar sacando una gota de sudor en el cazador – Molestarme tanto solo para eso, se nota que no cambiaras nunca – se detuvo cuando estuvo en medio del bosque, ahora tenía que iniciar su trabajo

* * *

Y eso es todo... por ahora  
Lo lamento si no fue lo que esperaban pero a mi nunca me ha gustado dejar cabos sueltos o sea, no me gusta cuando así, de la nada, ocurren las cosas dentro de una historia; me deja un mal sabor de boca cuando así como así los personajes que están en conflicto se entiendan y por eso hice este capítulo que es mas de transición que cualquier otra cosa, aunque deje al descubierto la existencia de un personaje que será trascendental para la historia, y una que otra pista sobre los crossover que ya están confirmados junto con unas palabritas que también tienen importancia

Tengo algo que preguntarles ¿Quieren que Haku sea una chica? y si es así ¿debería estar en el harem?; el problema es que no se si apegarme a lo que tenía planeado originalmente o unir a Haku con Naruto, no habría una gran diferencia ya que no causaría un gran cambio a la historia pero quiero que me den su opinión

También está el asunto del Harem, comenten sus sugerencias y crossover pero eso sí, deben entender que existe la probabilidad de que no tenga ni idea de quien estén hablando así que den opciones populares o escriban donde aparecen los personajes (anime, maga o videojuego, si también acepto de videojuegos) y ya veré que hago, debo recordarles que ya tengo planeada gran parte de la historia así que no se hagan muchas ilusiones

Sin más por el momento, los dejo, eso sí, no se me olvida ponerles una canción, esta vez proviene de una de mis series de videojuegos favoritos: Gears of War (Mad World- Gary Jules) ¡DOM NO MERECIA MORIR, PERO LO HIZO COMO UN HEROE!

Link: /watch?v=OCalNNRjmuE&feature=player_embedded


	5. Capitulo 5: Calma

I'm BACK

Mis queridos lectores, estoy de nuevo por fanfiction trayendo un 5° capitulo de mi gran fic.

Me tarde un poco más de lo que tenía planeado ya que, aunque no lo crean, ya tuve los exámenes de 1° y 2° parcial, ni yo me creí que solo nos dieran 3 semanas y, bueno, he de admitir que me fue mejor de lo que pensé en un principio a excepción de Geometría y Trigonometría (es una sola materia) estoy por encima del 8, no han sido mis mejores calificaciones pero mínimo no reprobé... _Bah, porque no te cayas, solo les cuentas esto porque nadie quiere escuchar de tu patética vida_... ¡Inner! que carajos haces aquí, creí verte en posición fetal en la mañana... _(Inner está en el suelo con un aura deprimente) Ni me lo recuerdes, ayer tuve una pesadilla con tu examen de Geometría, nunca imaginé que los humanos pudiesen ser tan aterradores... _Brurrrrrr, mejor no digas nada, eso fue la cosa más horrible que jamás allá visto, no pude contestar ni dos problemas enteros ¡y eso que eran cuatro!; han arruinado mi vida (Zanka se pone junto a Inner y empiezan a llorar)... *Snif* *Snif* *Snif* Debo calmarme, como dicen por allí, es mejor no llorar sobre leche derramada, o eso creo.

Como sea, los dejo con la continuación... Disfrútenla

**Capitulo 5: Calma... **

_Los recuerdos no pueblan nuestra soledad, como suele decirse; antes al contrario, la hacen más profunda_.- **_Gustave Flaubert_**

Era una mañana soleada, los pájaros cantaban y el sol empezaba a brillar en el horizonte alertando a los habitantes de aquel bosque que era hora de iniciar el día. El cuarto día desde que Tazuna y sus acompañantes arribaron a Nami no Kuni y día en que Akuma descansaba de la elaboración de su más novedosa arma, aunque claro, solo seria por poco tiempo ya que llevaba siete arboles deshechos sin ningún resultado satisfactorio.

Precisamente en medio del bosque se encontraban tres personas, efectivamente, los ninjas de Konoha se habían levantado temprano con el único propósito de continuar su entrenamiento, Kakashi los había instruido sobre como escalar un árbol sin usar las manos, con único manejo de chakra para fijarse en la corteza y escalarlo de forma rápida y eficaz, un gran truco en cuanto al manejo de la energía interna aunque para el observante Akuma no era más que desperdicio de tiempo, acababa de despertarse de su agradable sueño debido a sonido insistente de golpeteos en la tierra, debido a que no tenía nada que hacer por el momento decidió observar el supuesto entrenamiento intenso que les mencionaron a los familiares de Tazuna cuando cenaban en su casa la noche anterior y por supuesto tenía el seño fruncido aunque su máscara de zorro impidiese que fuera visible – (¿Qué rayos les enseñan en la academia? ¿Recolectar flores?) – Algo lejos de allí, más específicamente en el centro de la ciudad, la kunoichi de cabellera rosada estornudo con fuerza – (Si Hatake cree que ese entrenamiento les será de alguna utilidad contra Zabuza, realmente es un estúpido o es un flojo) – el mencionado peli plateado, que precisamente estaba sentado a una distancia discreta de sus alumnos, leyendo cierto libro de pastas naranjas, estornudo con fuerza y se sintió extrañamente ofendido, aunque lo desestimo de inmediato prosiguiendo con sus dudosa selección de lectura adquiriendo una sonrisa pervertida ocultada por su siempre fiel mascara azul

El cazador siguió observando a los genin, tanto el pelirrojo como el pelinegro seguían progresando poco a poco, llegando ahora un poco más allá de la mitad del árbol – (Supongo que si alguna vez entrenaron a estos chicos, solo debió haber sido en técnicas y combate pero no en supervivencia ni en control, ¡pero qué estúpidos!) – se dijo así mismo recordando sus intensos y mortales entrenamientos a manos de su querido maestro, quien se negó a enseñarle alguna técnica ninja hasta poder superar las pruebas de supervivencia sin mencionar las locas sesiones de control que en más de una ocasión estuvieron a punto de matarlo

– _Esos eran buenos tiempos_ – el kitsune fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando la hermosa voz hablo, sacándole una discreta sonrisa imperceptible para cualquiera – (Buenos días Sei-chan, que bueno que ya despertaste) –pensó Akuma – _Buenos días_ – respondió animosamente la armoniosa voz – (Supongo que has visto todo ¿no?) – cuestiono el cazador a aquella voz en su cabeza, era una alegría que ya hubiera despertado, se estaba volviendo loco de no hablar con nadie – _Si, me sorprende lo tontos que pueden llegar a ser, ¿Cómo es posible que se enfocaran únicamente en las técnicas sin que se les haya enseñado el control adecuado? Es como mandarlos directo a su vistosa muerte_ - se burlo haciendo referencia a los vistosas técnicas que de seguro les debieron haber enseñado, grandiosas sin duda, pero sin ese tan mencionado elemento, terminarían por matarlos de agotamiento

– (Es que no piensan realmente en la pelea, piensan más en el reconocimiento o en los actos "heroicos" que harán con ellas aunque viendo bien a ese niño pelinegro, supongo que está más interesado en el poder que en otra cosa) – menciono haciendo que las risitas de aquella voz se calmaran y se dedicase a ver a través de los ojos de su maestro, tomando atención detallada del chico

– Es verdad, puedo ver en sus ojos dolor pero por sobre ello mucha ira y deseos de venganza – pronuncio con una aire pensativo, observando cómo los ninjas novatos continuaban tratando de escalar el árbol – Aunque ahora que lo veo con más atención se parece mucho a… - sus palabras murieron antes de ser entonadas y en el exterior Akuma abrió los ojos sorprendido por haber pasado ese detalle, ¿Cómo es posible que no se haya dado cuenta? El parecido era mucho para ser una mera coincidencia pero ¿realmente podrían estar emparentados?

Miro de forma más detenida al chico, sus ojos negros, su forma de vestir, eran similares, pero supo que realmente estaban emparentados cuando pudo ver el dibujo de un abanico en su espalda, bordado en la playera que llevaba puesta signo inequívoco de que pertenecía al clan Uchiha – Si, realmente son familia – susurro para sí mismo, ahora era claro que eran familiares bueno por lo menos sabia que pertenecían al mismo clan pero eso no era suficiente, tenía que saber si eran algo más, si realmente todavía existía algo que la conectara a este mundo

Con un sutil movimiento desapareció, cual ráfaga de viento que surge inadvertidamente y se desvanece de la misma forma, sin denotar que alguna vez estuvo en ese lugar, tal fue su velocidad que ni los pequeños animales silvestres que estaban a su alrededor se percataron de su desaparición

Mientras con los genin de la hoja, pues digamos que las cosas no eran muy productivas – ¡Mierda como se supone que vamos a lograra esto si nii-san no nos da ningún truco! – grito exasperado Namikaze Yusei quien por decimoquinta vez se había estrellado estrepitosamente en el suelo, no sería mucho la queja… si no hubiese caído de cabeza… por decimoquinta vez. Unos segundos después, su compañero de equipo y amigo de la infancia, caía de forma elegante después de macar la altura de su escalada y fruncir un poco el seño al ver que aun no podía superar la mitad del recorrido – (¿Este es mi limite?, no puedo siquiera pensar en tener una oportunidad contra él con este nivel, necesito avanzar ¿pero cómo?)- se preguntaba el enfurecido Uchiha apretando con fuerza el kunai en su mano derecha recordando el inminente fin de todo lo que alguna vez aprecio y, aun con el apoyo de la familia de su pelirrojo compañero de equipo quienes trataba de ayudarlo en su dolor debido a la amistad que alguna vez existió entre los padres de ambos, como inicio su camino como "vengador" de su clan, con el único propósito de asesinar a esa persona – (¿Que tan lejos estoy de ti… hermano?) – Preguntaba dirigiendo su mirada al cielo, como si esperase alguna respuesta o señal – Hey teme, te vas a quedar parado allí todo el día o vamos a seguir entrenando – perturbando sus pensamientos, la voz de Yusei retumbo por todo el lugar sacándole un seño fruncido y su tan afamado monosílabo – Hmp- inmediatamente volvió a correr y empezó a elevarse por el árbol, todo iba de maravilla ya que incluso logro superar su marca anterior siguiendo de largo – (Lo lograre) – se dijo decidido mas no mantuvo su vista al frente estando desprevenido de quien, prácticamente de la nada, había aparecido frente a el

El azabache volvió su mirada a la copa del árbol topándose con aquella mascara de zorro perteneciente al tipo que en un arranque de ira casi los pulveriza, debido a la sorpresa tropezó e irremediablemente cayo duramente al suelo sacando una risa del Uzumaki – Jajaja, que pasa teme ¿te caíste? – Dijo burlón para volver a reír estrepitosamente pero se detuvo al ver que su amigo mantenía su mirada fija en la cima del árbol mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños - Viste algo Sasuke…- las palabras murieron en su boca al ver que era lo que contemplaba el pelinegro

Allí mismo se encontraba Akuma Kitsune, quien los observaba estando de cuclillas pegado firmemente a la corteza del árbol, manteniendo ese aire algo sombrío que lo caracterizo desde el momento de conocerlo – (Increíble) – pensó el Namikaze al ver como el cazador dominaba esa técnica de control de chakra con tal maestría, sin siquiera inmutarse al momento de realizarla casi como si ya estuviese adherido a su naturaleza - ¿Cómo haces eso? – pregunto interesadamente el hijo del Kiiroi Senko, podría ser alguien muy activo emocionalmente hablando pero también tenía un lado analítico por lo que la presencia del cazarecompenzas ya no le afectaba, a menos que expulsara una vez más ese siniestro instinto asesino, así que fácilmente podía dirigirle la palabra - ¿Qué? – en ese instante en ambos genin una gran vena empezó a palpitar en su frente, se estaban cansando de la indiferencia y de la obviedad con la que les dirigía la palabra – ¡Pues mantenerte allí arriba idiota! – grito irritado el pelirrojo, le irrito desde el principio el cazador al no prestar atención en nada y salir con ese "¿Qué?" tan molesto, no sabía si esa era su actitud o simplemente estaba tratando de sacarlo de sus casillas

– Habla con más respeto, imbécil – su cuerpo se tenso por completo, ¿Cómo era eso posible? en un instante estaba prácticamente en la copa del árbol y ahora estaba frente a él, solo conocía a una persona capaz de hacer algo así y era su padre ¿a caso tenía alguna conexión? ¿Este tipo también utiliza Jikukan Ninjutsu?

– Eso es sencillo – abrió grandes los ojos cuando el cazador respondió, estando a centímetros de su rostro, elevo un poco la mirada , ya que Akuma era más alto que él, para poder mirarlo más detenidamente – Mucho entrenamiento – fue lo que dijo, pero Yusei iba a hablar para refutarlo – No el tipo de entrenamiento que crees – antes siquiera de pronunciar alguna palabra fue callado para que instantáneamente el pelinegro siguiera hablando – Cuando tu todavía te chupabas el dedo, yo ya sabía cómo escalar arboles con chakra, para mí es como un juego de niños – dijo el cazador haciendo una clara burla del entrenamiento que realizaban, cosa que hizo que el Namikaze apretara los dientes para que no se le saliera alguna tontería de la boca, si bien era fuerte, no sabía los alcances del hombre que tenía enfrente y aparentemente el si tenía una idea de su fuerza, por lo que tenia las de perder –Y no, no utilizo ninguna técnica de espacio–tiempo -respondió la inexistente pregunta del genin para caminar hacia su objetivo

-Hey tu, el mocoso con cara de que tiene algo enterrado en el culo, necesito que me respondas algo – Yusei salió de su estupor e inmediatamente se tapo la boca para no tirarse a reír, todos en la aldea le tenían cierto nivel de respeto tanto a su compañero como a él y que alguien lo insultara de esa forma era hilarante… al menos desde su perspectiva; por su lado Sasuke tenía los ojos cubiertos por la sombra de su cabello mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza dejando escuchar un ruidoso rechinido al tiempo que una enorme vena palpitaba tanto en su frente como en su cuello, al punto de que parecía que cualquiera de las dos estallaría en cualquier segundo – Oye, emo, ¿me escuchas? – Yusei ya estaba prácticamente en el suelo sujetándose tanto la boca como el estomago, sin poder mas se destartalo de la risa aumentando el enojo de Sasuke – Responde, cabello culo de pato – sin resistir mas el Uchiha lanzo un fuerte puñetazo directo al rostro, bueno, a la máscara del cazador

No supo de donde vino eso, o como es que todo daba vueltas, en un instante estaba lanzado un golpe con todas sus fuerzas y ahora estaba con el rostro en el piso siendo mantenido allí por Akuma quien ejercía presión con su mano derecha sobre su nuca, obligándolo a tragarse el suelo mientras tenía su rodilla en la espalda del azabache y su mano izquierda mantenía apretadas ambas muñecas cerca de los omoplatos del joven – Tranquilo chico, no queremos causar problemas ¿cierto? – dijo en voz baja el cazador al impotente genin quien no salía del shock de haber sido neutralizado tan fácilmente.

Por su parte Yusei, al momento de ver a su amigo en el suelo se reincorporo e inmediatamente tomo una posición de ataque portando un kunai en cada mano, hasta que sintió el frio del metal en su cuello –Creo que no deberías jugar con cosas de adultos – el pelirrojo se congelo en su lugar ya que el kitsune estaba amenazándolo con cortar su yugular – (¡¿Pero qué?!… ¿Cuando hizo el Kage Bushin (Clon de Sombras)?) – se pregunto al no haber notado ninguna señal sobre el clon o sobre cualquier movimiento, realmente ese hombre era letal y era algo que ya podía comprobar de primera mano al encontrarse en esa posición en más de una ocasión.

Lentamente la tensión fue disminuyendo poco a poco al tiempo que Yusei dejaba de sentir el metal en su cuello y Sasuke era liberado. Mientras Kakashi, quien se escondía entre los arbustos, observaba fijamente lo que ocurría en la espera de atacar con la intención de defender a sus alumnos si es que era necesario; no era tonto pero le sorprendió la abrupta aparición de Akuma en ese lugar, eludiendo su radar de tal forma que ni el mismo se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que se rebeló y mucho menos del clon de sombras

Con lentitud, el jounin peliblanco emergió de los arboles enfocándose en el trió, analizando cualquier movimiento sospechoso ya que sus cuerpos estaban tensos, al menos en el caso de sus genin mientras Akuma se mantenía calmado y sus músculos no presentaban contracción alguna – (Los está subestimando) – se dijo a sí mismo, viendo bien la situación, con cierto enojo al saber que el cazador miraba a sus alumnos en tan bajo nivel cuando en su aldea eran considerados genios – Ya era tiempo que dejaras de esconderte, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – la cuestión salió de la nada y un nudo se formo en la garganta del ninja que copia al sentir una presencia justo a su izquierda, con cuidado volteo y efectivamente, el cazarecompenzas se situaba a su lado, apoyado en la corteza de uno de los arboles – (Eso es imposible) – pensó sorprendido, era la segunda vez que escapaba de su radar y lo hacía ver sencillo, cuando eso no pasaba desde la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja – (¿Realmente en qué nivel esta?) – se pregunto, era prácticamente imposible que alguien lo burlara, solo recordaba a su sensei y eso era porque utilizaba… -No, Hatake, como ya le dije al cabeza roja de allá, yo no uso técnicas espacio-temporales – el hijo del colmillo blanco abrió su ojo con impresión, acababan de responder a su inexistente pregunta y ahora estaba intrigado, ¿Cómo se movía tan rápido? El único del que tenía conocimiento para moverse de esa forma era su autoproclamado rival Maito Gai, eso le indicaba algo – (Si no utiliza Jikukan Ninjutsu debe ser un maestro de taijutsu, y no uno cualquiera) – exacto, debía ser eso pero no podía asegurarlo y aunque sonara estúpido, podría preguntarle, con algo de suerte seria de aquellos que tras un alago sueltan el secreto de su técnica, cosa poco probable pero no perdería nada con intentarlo – Esa velocidad es impresionante, te colaste en mi punto ciego en cuestión de instantes y no parece que hayas hecho algún esfuerzo ¿Cómo lo haces? – soltó la pregunta obteniendo como resultado una negación con la cabeza al tiempo que el cazador se erguía empezando a caminar en su dirección para pasarlo de largo y enfilarse una vez más a donde sus atónitos discípulos se encontraban – ¿Me crees estúpido?, es más probable que esa niña pelirrosa se case con esos dos a que yo te diga algo sobre mis técnicas –

Sin que ninguno lo supiera, en la residencia de Tazuna, cierta pelirrosa volvió a estornudar fuertemente – Salud – escucho decirle Tsunami desde la cocina – Gracias – fue un susurro mientras una enorme vena palpitaba en su frente – (_Alguien me está insultando ¡y no se quedara así!)_- grito una gran representación de ella misma en su mente mientras tenia los puños alzados al aire y clamaba venganza, que claro, no conseguiría nunca

Regresando con lo importante, tanto Kakashi como Akuma salían de los arbustos llamando la atención de los genin que todavía estaban sumamente alertas ya que el cazador que se encontraba justo frente a ellos se desvaneció cual fantasma, como si fuese un espejismo – (No debería ser posible pero todo indica que es tan veloz como para dejar un imagen residual, debe ser tan o más veloz que ese jounin con las cejas enormes) – pensó Yusei recordando como en la academia observo al mencionado ninja que a pesar de su excentricidad era sumamente fuerte y veloz, tanto que ciertamente seguía recordando el poder bruto junto a la técnica que con facilidad destruía enormes y solidas rocas convirtiéndolas en no más que un montón de escombros

– (Maldición, si no puedo contra este tipo que esperanzas tengo; matarte se ve cada vez más difícil, hermano) – pensaba impotente Sasuke ante la facilidad con la que Akuma los hacía parecer novatos; se suponía que era un genio, entonces, ¿cómo es que esto estaba pasando?, era como comparar una tortuga con un leopardo y eso le aterraba y frustraba al mismo tiempo, era como si su preparación, su entrenamiento, todo fuese en vano al verse mermado por tal habilidad, comparándola con el genocida de su clan, aquel a quien tanto odiaba y lo peor era que este cazador no parecía ser más grande que él en términos de edad

-Bueno, creo que eso no era lo que esperaba – dijo Akuma con fastidio, haciendo que las miradas de los ninjas se dirigieran a su persona gesto que lo irrito un poco, pero era un hecho que ya estaba acostumbrado; aclaro su garganta y se dirigía hacia el azabache quien estaba demasiado ensimismado para notar que el cazador ya estaba frente – Dime niño – las palabras sacaron al chico de sus pensamientos causando que se congelara al instante, una cosa era sentir la frialdad que ese tipo expulsaba a distancia pero otra muy diferente era sentirlo así de cerca, era casi como si no existiesen más que ellos dos en un profundo abismo donde Akuma era todo y el nada - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto, sorprendiendo a los originarios de Konoha, más que nada del Kopi Ninja ¿Por qué preguntaba eso? ¿Acaso el chico había logrado atraer su atención? – Mi nombre es Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke – respondió orgulloso, glorificado al portar ese apellido, perteneciente a uno de los más reconocidos clanes de la historia y que el mismo resurgiría de las cenizas, pero ajeno a esos pensamientos un tanto arrogantes, el cazador tenía sus propios problemas – (Sabia que no me equivocaba, en verdad es un Uchiha) –debajo de su máscara el kitsune empezó a mover sus ojos escaneando el rostro del chico quien se sentía incomodo al sentir esa mirada aun estando cubierta

– (El parecido es mucho para que sea una coincidencia) – ya resignado el cazarecompenzas, al notar los rasgos faciales tan similares que era como sobreponer rostros, se decidió a probar si sus especulaciones eran verdad - Entiendo, así que un Uchiha… dime mocoso… ¿cuál es tu relación con Uchiha Itachi? – tanto Yusei como Kakashi tragaron saliva ante esa pregunta, ambos conocían el profundo odio que Sasuke tenía ante el que fue uno de los mejores ninja de Konoha y su hermano mayor, Uchiha Itachi, quien de un día para otro paso de un ANBU fiel a la aldea a un psicópata homicida; mientras ellos tenían dichos pensamientos en la cabeza del azabache no paraban de caer memorias del que alguna vez fue su amoroso onii-san que de la noche a la mañana se encontraba jugando con él para después asesinar a sangre fría a sus padres - Mi… hermano – susurro al tiempo que apretaba los dientes y Akuma solo se quedaba en una especie de shock al escucharlo

En esos momentos, actuando mas por la furia que recorrió su cuerpo que por cualquier otra cosa y moviéndose a una velocidad vertiginosa, Sasuke empujo a Akuma contra un árbol usando su brazo izquierdo para presionar el cuello del hombre contra la corteza del mismo y en su mano derecha portaba el kunai que uso para marcar su carrera en el árbol, manteniendo la punta en dirección al vientre

Su compañero y su sensei se vieron impresionados por tal velocidad que por algunos instantes supero a ala de un genin debido a las emociones experimentadas y estas, jugando con el joven, lo impulsaron a gritar - ¡Tú conoces a Itachi! ¡Dime, donde esta! – bramo iracundo, desbordando chakra de tal modo que incluso, por un momento, impresiono al kitsune – (Curioso, sus emociones afectaron de forma drástica sus acciones y movimientos, no me debería extrañar, después de todo los Uchiha siempre han sido de ese modo, aunque traten de negarlo) – reflexiono recordando días de entrenamiento con su estricto sensei quien le inculco lo secretos más profundos de las diversos clanes que existían, secretos que fueron obtenidos después de décadas de adiestramiento dirigidos a su mentor además de investigación y sobretodo, convivencia; esbozo una suave sonrisa invisible para los presentes – Oh con que si tienes relación con Itachi-san y al parecer no muy agradable, pero dime, ¿En el caso de que tuviera esa información?: ¿Qué harías si te dijese donde esta? – su respuesta fue una presión más firme al cuello que logro perturbarlo un poco al tiempo que el chico pelinegro apretaba los dientes con fuerza – Que mas, ¡lo matare! – en esos instantes su ira aumento al escuchar las sonoras carcajadas de Akuma – Jajajajajaja, ¡no me hagas reír!, ¿matarlo? ¿En serio quieres hacer eso con tu nivel?, no lograrías ni hacerle cosquillas, Jajajajaja – siguió riendo sin ser afectado por la presión en aumento que ejercía el chico al sentirse insultado por tales palabras ¡había entrenado arduamente con ese objetivo! ¡¿Quién era este sujeto para creerse superior?!

En medio del caos desatado Hatake Kakashi observaba todo perplejo, desde la pregunta sobre el parentesco de los Uchiha hasta el movimiento veloz de Sasuke– (¿Sasuke pudo inmovilizarlo?, es impresionante, realmente es muy hábil) - si fueran otras circunstancias, se sentiría orgulloso de la velocidad, movimientos y coordinación de su alumno pero en esta ocasión estaba aterrado – (¡Espera!, si Akuma se coló en mi punto ciego y es capaz de moverse tan rápido como para dejar una imagen residual, ¿Por qué no lo esquivo?, es posible que se impresionara, pero si no es así significa que…) – el ojo visible del hijo del colmillo blanco se ensancho de sobremanera al considerarlo - ¡Sasuke, cuidado! – Grito llamando la atención del shockeado Yusei, lamentablemente la ira del Uchiha hizo que este no prestara atención a su advertencia ignorando como la mano derecha del cazador se posaba en su mejilla izquierda – En este momento no eres ni una basura por la que deba preocuparse… realmente… lo siento por ti – y paso. Fue como si en un segundo, al tocar sus pies el suelo, todo el poder del tren inferior de su cuerpo pasase por el mismo directo a su brazo con una especie de movimiento circular cambiante de derecha a izquierda; su palma se volvió rígida y, aprovechando todo el poder adquirido, empujo cual golpe la cabeza del chico girando su palma en dirección izquierda hacia abajo en el proceso – Tooshi (Literalmente "Pasar a Través") – fue un susurro claramente escuchado por el chico azabache quien salo proyectado hacia su derecha estrellándose contra un árbol violentamente

Sus compañeros, tanto el jounin como el genin, corrieron instantáneamente al lugar de impacto para ver a un Sasuke aturdido que empezaba levantarse al tiempo que se sujetaba el hombro derecho en un rictus de dolor, al contrario de lo que se pudiera imaginar, no le dolía el punto donde fue atacado, sino donde se estrello que pasaba a ser su brazo derecho el cual solo estaba pulsante debido al impacto. Al verlo tratar de levantarse, Kakashi suspiro con alivio al notar que, aparentemente, no tenía alguna herida de gravedad solo algunos cuantos rasguños y Yusei realizaba la misma acción al ver que su amigo/enemigo/rival seguía en una pieza

Con algo de esfuerzo el genin logro ponerse en pie, apretando levemente los dientes al sentir las continuas pulsaciones en su brazo, y dirigió, así como los otros, su mirada a Akuma quien simplemente se palmeaba las manos, haciendo ademan de sacudirse el polvo – Ves - dijo un poco sínico el joven refiriéndose a la facilidad con la que mando a volar al integrante del equipo 7 – Mira, ¿quieres la verdad, no?, pues te la daré: si, conozco a Uchiha Itachi, ¿contento?- parlo, alzando levemente los hombros y extendía sus brazos hacia ellos, como esperando que siguieran con la conversación - ¿Cómo que lo conoces? – al cazador volvió su mirada a Yusei, quien se preparaba en caso de una lucha inminente, ya que si era lo que estaba pensando, posiblemente estaba frente al compañero o amigo de uno de los mayores criminales que existían actualmente; junto a él, su peli plateado sensei tomaba una postura similar logrando un quejido del cazador – No es lo que ustedes piensan idiotas, si, me he encontrado con él, pero en combate – aclaro con algo de emoción en sus palabras dando como reacción una mirada incrédula de los ninjas, ¿realmente peleo con uno de los mejores ninjas que haya dado la aldea de las hojas y quien, solo, asesino a uno de los más grandes clanes que jamás existió?, resultaba difícil de creer viniendo da alguien que no parecía mayor a la más reciente generación de genin del pueblo – Aunque admito que solo fueron en dos ocasiones y fue de forma muy rápida, lamentablemente en ambas ocasiones termino en un punto muerto – afirmo eufórico causando una gran impresión en los presentes

– _No debería estar diciendo mentiras_ – lo reprendió algo molesta la voz en su cabeza al escuchar su declaración, sin embargo fue ignorada por el joven quien por segunda ocasión se dirigía al último integrante reconocido de su clan – Ahora, si yo te deje en ese estado sin siquiera proponérmelo, ¿Cómo crees que te ira en una lucha abierta contra Itachi?, creo que sabes la respuesta ¿o no? – la única respuesta que obtuvo fue ver como Sasuke apretaba de tal manera sus puños que un leve hilillo de sangre empezó a recorrerlos – Continuas siendo muy débil, prepárate mejor y empieza a entender que existen personas más poderosas de lo que algún día aspiraras a ser – con esto, se dio la vuelta para empezar a alejarse pero, abruptamente se detuvo – A sí, lo olvidaba – hablo moviendo su cabeza lo suficiente para poder ver sobre su hombro – Sera mejor que detengan su entrenamiento de hoy, dudo que el niño pueda continuar al menos hasta mañana – ninguno comprendió a que se refería hasta que, como si fuese una orden del cazador, la cabeza de Sasuke se contrajera en un espasmo causando que sus pupilas se dilataran y su iris perdiera color mientras escupía sangre cayendo pesadamente al suelo quedando por completo inconsciente

Tanto él peli plata como el pelirrojo temieron lo peor e instintivamente corrieron en dirección a su compañero caído, siendo el primero en llegar el hijo del Hokage quien con preocupación paso a tomar los signos vitales de su amigo sintiéndose aliviado al notar que su corazón seguía latiendo

Con una ira naciente, el ninja que copia se dispuso a pelear contra aquel que hirió a su alumno solo que no espero obtener una risa divertida del sujeto, causando que frunciera el seño – Realmente crees que en tu estado actual puedas conmigo, si no lo recuerdas pude con Zabuza con relativa facilidad, ¿Qué te hace pensar que tendrás oportunidad contra mí en tu estado actual? – el jounin solo atino a apretar los dientes al sentirse impotente y lo peor es que ¡era cierto!, todavía no se recuperaba del todo y sin una estimación de la fuerza real del joven no sabía si podría ganar en una batalla donde, al parecer, su enemigo tenía toda ventaja, así que resignado, bajo sus puños en señal de sumisión – Así está mejor, ¿sabes qué? realmente deberías agradecerme, de haberlo querido ese golpe pudo reventar su cabeza de adentro hacia afuera y me contuve lo suficiente como para únicamente noquearlo – sus palabras alteraron visiblemente a los oyentes, quienes ahora no sabían si estar furiosos de que su supuesto aliado usara una técnica que podía resultar mortal o agradecidos de que se limito a dejar inconsciente al alterado azabache

Por consiguiente, simplemente empezó a caminar, perdiéndose entre los numerosos árboles que los rodeaban, dejando a los Konoha-nin quienes, perturbados, procedieron a transportar al inconsciente joven a casa de Tazuna, si lo que su "aliado" les dijo era cierto, para el día siguiente el chico ya debería estar en mejores condiciones

Cuando se alejo lo suficiente, el aura de Akuma empezó a manifestarse de una forma salvaje e iracunda con un intenso color negro con bordes rojizos, tan potente era que todos los animales a los alrededores huían e incluso pareciese que la naturaleza misma le temía ya que el paisaje comenzaba a perder color –¡Maldición!- grito con rabia antes de propinar un poderoso puñetazo a un árbol el cual se redujo a meras astillas, con toda esa furia desbordándose comenzó a destruir todo lo que estaba a su alrededor con implacable fuerza y por si no fuera suficiente un relámpago rojo empezaba a formarse rodeando su cuerpo a gran velocidad situándose en sus manos, condensándose – _¡Cálmese por favor!, piense en que no le agradaría verlo actuando de esta manera_ – escucho a la angustiada voz de Sei en su cabeza, la cual denotaba signos de tristeza y dolor – _Recuerde que ella no deseaba que se convirtiera en "eso"_ – Akuma abrió los ojos a sobremanera, mientras se tranquilizaba, realizando respiraciones de forma continua al tiempo que la energía reunida en sus manos se desvanecía – (Yo… lo siento, Sei-chan, no quería preocuparte) – aclaro ya más tranquilo

Con calma avanzo en dirección a un árbol para sentarse a la sombra del mismo y con lentitud cerro sus ojos perdiéndose en los recónditos paisajes de su mente

Tomo unos segundos, volviendo a abrir los ojos, se encontró en un hermoso valle florido, era un campo abierto que simulaba grandes montañas que se extendían al horizonte pareciendo no tener fin; situado ante él se encontraba un inmenso lago cristalino que reflejaba el brillo del sol sobre él, el cual no era molesto pero tampoco insuficiente

Sonrió felizmente ladeando su rostro el cual, extrañamente, conservaba su zorruna mascara, para encontrar una gran casa de estilo oriental, al parecer de dos plantas y de tradicionales colores, no muy lejos de la orilla del lago. Sin embargo, su atención fue llamada a una hermosa mujer que estaba sentada en los restos de un árbol el cual, al parecer, fue contado para que su base sirviese como una silla.

Aquella mujer era, en pocas palabras, hermosa; poseía una piel a simple vista suave al tacto, tersa y levemente bronceada, un largo cabello color plata el cual llegaba al final de su espalda, brillante y bien cuidado que carecía de cualquier adorno que al parecer demacrarían tan esplendida cabellera. Su rostro era bellísimo de facciones suaves y delicadas, destellantes ojos plateados rebosantes de vida los cuales hacían juego con su cabello. Labios rosas delicados, carentes de cualquier labial, carnosos y atrayentes a tal punto que el solo verlo provocaba un deseo inexplicable de besarla. Portaba un precioso kimono un poco ajustado de color blanco como primario, con bordes, detallados y estampados que simulaban ramificaciones curvas, compartiendo un color negro carbón; revelaba un escote que revelaba grandes y, aún carentes de sostén, firmes pechos pero que no llegaban a ser exagerados o antiestéticos.

Con sumo cuidado, se acerco la hermosa mujer quien tenía pequeños rastros de liquido en los bordes de sus ojos, en esos instantes Akuma se sintió como una persona cruel al haber provocado que tan bello ser llorara – ¿Estás bien?, Sei-chan – pregunto preocupado al estar ya al lado de la ojiplateada, la cual cambiaba la expresión afligida de su rostro y se limpiaba las nacientes lagrimas para cambiarlas por una sonrisa – _Claro que si_ – respondió alegre, pero Akuma podía notar la falsedad de esas palabras – Perdóname por haberte preocupado – con lentitud, levanto su máscara, solo lo necesario para que su boca fuera visible y con delicadeza le dio un beso en la mejilla

La expresión del cazador cambio a una feliz al notar como un sonrojo aparecía en las mejillas de su compañera, quien notablemente trataba de ocultarlo – _Yo-yo-yo-yo yo no estaba preocupada, baka_ – dijo de forma casi infantil, ladeando su rostro y realizando un adorable puchero a los ojos del cazador -¿Enserio? Porque yo podría jurar otra cosa – la única reacción fue que el sonrojo de lo chica aumentara considerablemente e inmediatamente inflo sus mejillas

Ya un poco más controlada, la mujer volvió su rostro al cazarecompenzas y se miraron unos instantes, como realizando algún lenguaje implícito entre ellos, justamente después ambos sonrieron

-Está bien, perdón por descontrolarme, solo que, no creí que en realidad tuviera un segundo hijo; mucho menos que fuera alguien como él – cambio repentinamente la conversación, volteando a ver al lago, el cual seguía en calma – _Entiendo, después de todo se supone que murió hace años ¿Cómo sabría que existía algo en Konoha que mantuviera su recuerdo?_ – a la mente de Akuma llegaron imágenes de una hermosa mujer pelinegra la cual le dedicaba una sincera sonrisa – Miko-chan – susurro algo triste llamando la atención de su compañera la cual noto su cambiante estado de ánimo – _Bueno, lo mejor será no pensar más en eso; mejor dígame ¿Qué planea hacer?_ – ella sabia mejor que nadie que una de las pocas cosas que podía perturbar a su maestro era el recuerdo de aquella persona a la que realmente aprecio e incluso, hasta cierto punto, llego a amar, por eso evitaba tocar esos temas los cuales en un extremo podrían provocarle un dolor inmenso o una rabia terrible – No sé, creo que lo mejor será seguir con lo que estaba haciendo; si sigo conviviendo con esos tipos, en el peor de los casos podría terminar matándolos y no debo hacer eso, se lo debo a ellos – pronuncio melancólico mientras empezaba a desvanecerse.

La denominada Sei simplemente asintió, no queriendo llevar esto as lejos ya que no quería angustiar a su querido maestro – _Entendido, en ese caso creo que debería volver a dormir, lo dejo solo y recuerde, cuídese _– se despidió esbozando una sonrisa – Nunca podre hacer que dejes hablarme de "usted" cierto –dijo divertido Akuma antes de desaparecer por completo

Al desvanecerse Sei dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la gran casa que existía en ese lugar, mirando de un lado a otro en el trayecto suspirando un poco e inflando sus mejillas en señal de puchero después de un rato – _Este lugar es muy aburrido desde que Kyu-chan se fue, desde entonces estoy sola con la aburrida de oneesan_ – refunfuño sin detener el paso entrando a la casa, dando un gran bostezo – _Que importa ya, no es como si pudiera hacer algo y por lo menos nos visita de vez en cuando_ – continua su caminar por la casa llegando a una habitación donde su único objetivo era la mullida cama que allí se encontraba. Rápido y sin cambiarse de ropa se tiro encima del colchón – _Es extraño, siento que algo me molesta… mmmm si, no hay duda, grandes cosas están por ocurrir y va a necesitar toda nuestra ayuda, solo espero que ese perro también haga su parte_ – murmuro antes de cerrar los ojos entregándose a su tan preciado sueño

Por otro lado Akuma tenía una expresión algo molesta cubierta por su, aparentemente, inseparable mascara ya que después de su breve visita a su residente, Sei, no se despertó en el bosque donde estaba sino que estaba cubierto por una inmensa oscuridad que parecía no tener fin y de la cual, por algunos instantes, ojos rojos se abrían de forma aleatoria – Que selección más rara para un tapis ¿no lo crees? – dijo a la nada, solo escuchando como el eco de sus palabras retumbaba secamente por el lugar hasta el momento en el que en aquella inmensa oscuridad un grupo de ojos rojos de pupila rasgada se abrieron frente al kitsune quien ni se inmuto por tan repentino acontecimiento -** Este es el lugar donde habito, no acordamos que se vería tal y como yo quisiera **– debajo de la agrupación de los órganos visuales apareció, de forma un tanto grotesca, una gran boca llena de afilados y pronunciados colmillos la cual tenía rastros de baba escurriendo por los mismos – Cierto, pero aun así deberías, por lo menos, limpiarte el hocico ¿no lo crees, Bask? – una vez dicho esto el cumulo de apéndices empezó a separarse dejando en el sitio únicamente a dos, los cuales resaltaban por su tamaño un tanto más grandes que los otros, estos se reunieron por encima del hocico el cual cambio un poco su tamaño, a su alrededor un aura similar a la del cazador comenzó a definirse, dando la impresión de ser un enorme animal, tal vez un perro. Después de unos grotescos sonidos dos pares de ojos más pequeños emergieron sobre los que ya estaban fijos mas estos eran casi en su totalidad rojos solo mostrando su pupila en rejilla

–** Je** **¿Así se sentiría más cómodo, su majestad?** – Pronuncio aquella gruesa voz con obvio sarcasmo y refunfuñando – No sé ni porque te pones de esa manera, el que debería estar enojado seria yo ¿no dijiste que dormirías la semana entera? – pregunto a la entidad denominada Bask, quien solo bufo un poco molesto – **Eso planeaba, hasta que sentí tu furia desbordándose, sabes que eso me despierta y me enciende los ánimos para la batalla** – el hocico formo se formo una gran sonrisa que muchos denominarían sádica y hasta cierto punto cruel, pero para el cazador eso no era más que la palpable muestra de entusiasmo que su compañero tenia ante la pelea – Si, bueno, sobre eso, veras… - el joven anfitrión relato los hechos ocurridos con los shinobi de la hoja y el desenlace de los mismos tomando toda la atención de la enorme entidad – **Ok, te comprendo hasta cierto punto, después de todo le debes la vida y por consecuente yo también lo hago** – hablo algo desinteresado y más que nada molesto por no haber sido despertado en una batalla –Entonces, si eso es todo, me retiro – antes siquiera de empezar a desvanecerse noto la mirada que le dirigía aquel ser que moraba en su interior, el cual, al parecer, le pediría algo.

Suspirando un poco lo miro de frente – Dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Hablo con algo de desgano pues ya tenía en mente lo que le diría su bestial residente – **¿Puedo hacerlo?** – Pregunto el ser, quien en su voz portaba algo de deseo y anhelo – Tal vez, si las cosas no van como lo planeo podrás tener tu bocadillo – termino por decir, acto siguiente, su cuerpo se transparentaba lentamente – **No sabes cómo quiero hacerlo, no he tenido un bocado en buen** **tiempo** – escucho antes de desvanecerse completamente, viendo como el ser se relamía los labios, como saboreando una gran comida pero visto desde otro punto, parecía más bien un animal salvaje aguardando a su próxima víctima

La gran forma bestial hizo lo propio, no sin antes de que su hocico formara una sonrisa – **Pronto ocurrirán grandes cosas y algo me dice que tú serás pieza fundamental de todo, al fin, después de siglos podre divertirme un poco; con algo de suerte nos haremos mucho más fuertes** – pronuncio dejando únicamente la oscuridad en aquel lugar donde reposaba

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire se dispuso a abrir los ojos, le irritaba que su molesto inquilino lo arrastrara cada vez que lo sintiera conveniente sin siquiera tomar en cuenta su opinión, bueno, al menos ya no abría nada que le disgustara o al menos eso creía

Para su sorpresa, al abrir los ojos lo primero que se encontró fue a una chica mirándolo con ojos curiosos color marón, portaba un sencillo kimono de color rosa pálido, era de tez blanca, cabello negro que llegaba hasta los hombros con dos mechones enmarcando su rostro, delgados labios levemente rosados además de un collar color negro; en su mano derecha llevaba una canasta con algunos brotes silvestres

Saliendo de su estupor, se movió levemente causando el retroceso de la joven quien lo seguía mirando curiosamente, aunque notaba algo de hostilidad en sus movimientos – (¿Cómo se acerco tanto? Obviamente no es una chica normal, su postura es apta para la defensa y sus músculos están tensos, eso sin contar las senbon que acaba de ocultar en la canasta) - si, era un hecho que Akuma era muy meticuloso al momento de observar a las personas, pero teniendo en cuenta sus entrenamientos y la experiencia que tenia no era de extrañarse que fuese natural para el notar ese tipo de cosas aun de manera inconsciente, de hecho notaba algo en la chica que activaba su alarma

-No deberías estar durmiendo en estos lugares, podrías enfermarte – la fina voz llamo la atención del cazador, no era que tomase eso en cuenta, había vivido y dormido en peores lugares que este y la enfermedad era la menor de sus preocupaciones ya que nunca experimento una en su vida, debido a ciertos entes que existían en su interior – Tienes razón… creo que perdí la noción del tiempo – movió su cabeza observando como ya era tarde y el sol estaba más al horizonte, viendo así estimo que eran las 5 de la tarde más o menos – (Bask, idiota, hiciste esto a propósito) - regaño a su ser interno sin obtener respuestas ¡el muy sinvergüenza! No solo lo llamaba a la fuerza sino que también altero su percepción del tiempo – (Esto no se va a quedar así me oyes) – no volvió a recibir respuesta

Gruño un poco y desvió su atención a la joven frente a él – Aun así - llamo su atención – yo debería preguntarte ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?, digo, una chica linda no debería estar sola en un lugar como este, podrían tratar de abusar de ti – las mejillas de la joven se enrojecieron un poco por el cumplido, desviando un poco la mirada – Bueno, estoy aquí buscando hierbas medicinales – con cautela elevo la canasta que llevaba consigo dándole al cazador una mirada de la mencionada hierba – Son para un amigo y espero que con esto pueda recuperarse rápido – afirmo con una leve sonrisa sacando una por igual al cazador, inadvertida por su cubierto rostro

-Oh, ya veo – acerco su mano derecha a su barbilla como un pensador, la chica reacciono tensándose levemente, hecho que no paso desapercibido para el kitsune – ¿te molesta si te acompaño? – la propuesta sorprendió a la pelinegra quien solo lo demostró con el ensanchamiento de sus ojos – Claro, si me lo permites, no tengo nada que hacer y me pesaría dejarte sola aquí con tanto bandido suelto – el kitsune observo como la chica simplemente le sonreía un poco – Esta bien, así terminare más rápido – el kitsune y la joven pelinegra se dispusieron a recoger las hierbas medicinales con cautela – Entonces dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Pregunto curioso el kitsune ya que paso por alto ese pequeño detalle – Haku ¿y el tuyo? – la recién denominada Haku devolvió la pregunta, igual de curiosa de descubrir el nombre de quien tan amablemente le ayudaba – Me puedes llamar Akuma- desde el rabillo del ojo noto como la pelinegra frunció levemente el ceño suponiendo que esperaba otra respuesta

Duraron un rato recolectando y sin darse cuenta, comenzaron una tranquila platica, temas sin propósito fijo con el único objetivo de conversar mientras continuaban su actividad y en cuestión de un rato ya charlaban amenamente como si no se hubiesen conocido hace tan solo unos minutos e incluso parecía que ya se conocían desde hace tiempo.

Paso alrededor de una hora y la cesta comenzaba a llegar a su tope, aunque ellos se mantenían ignorantes de aquello pues continuaban con su conversación - … entonces le rompí el cráneo y lo lleve de regreso a la aldea – termino de relatar el cazador a una impresionada chica, la cual le dio una mirada de intriga - ¿Qué pasa? Tengo algo en la máscara – graciosamente Akuma llevo sus manos al zorruno accesorio palpándolo frenéticamente con sus dedos buscando alguna señal de suciedad o cualquier otra cosa – No, no es eso, solo me preguntaba algo – las recientes palabra atrajeron la atención del cazarecompenzas - ¿Enserio? ¿Qué cosa? – La chica se irguió, pues estaba de cuclillas, dándole al pelinegro una mirada llena de dudas - ¿Por qué peleas? – Akuma se sorprendió ante tal cuestionamiento, uno pensaría que llegaría a preguntarle sobre su atuendo o el porqué ocultaba su rostro pero nunca llego a pensar que esa sería su pregunta - ¿Por qué preguntas algo eso Haku-chan? – la mencionada se sonrojo un poco por el cariñoso mote, considerando que se lo daba alguien a quien solo conocía desde hace más o menos una hora, lo que no sabía era que Akuma tenía esa costumbre desde que era un niño – Bueno, únicamente me has hablado sobre criminales con los que luchaste así que me pregunte el motivo ¿Por qué peleas?– soltó la joven viendo como el pelinegro se llevaba la mano al mentón posando su pulgar debajo de la barbilla y golpeando esta levemente con su índice – Eso es algo complejo, para responderte primero debería preguntarte algo ¿para qué consideras que alguien debería hacerse fuerte Haku-chan? – el pelinegro observo extrañado como la chica levantaba su mirada al cielo reflejando algo de nostalgia lo cual hizo durante algunos minutos

– Yo creo… que las personas pelean cuando tienen algo que proteger – respondió con un aire melancólico causando una sonrisa igual al cazador - Para proteger, entiendo, te entiendo perfectamente, lamentablemente no pude pelear cuando debía hacerlo – sus palabras hicieron que la pelinegra lo mirara con duda al no comprender dichas palabras – Haku-chan, yo peleo para hacerme fuerte, para poder derrotar a quien se me ponga enfrente – la pelinegra bajo la mirada un poco triste por la respuesta – Ya veo- susurro haciendo que Akuma volteara la vista en su dirección - (Creo que después de todo no eres diferente) – pensó ya que por un momento creo que ese hombre era algo más que un asesino – No malinterpretes mis palabras, quiero ser más fuerte y derrotar a mis oponentes por mí, sino por aquellos a quienes aprecio y me han dado su confianza – la pelinegra levanto su mirada topándose frente a frente con el kitsune – Quiero ser más fuerte para proteger a quienes me importan, para ayudar a quien lo necesite pues me lo encomendaron, para regresar vivo de la batalla y ver con mis personas preciosas un nuevo amanecer; esas son mis razones para pelear, para hacerme fuerte; pero no te mentiré, también es para no dejar que nadie vuelva controlar mi vida y en cierto modo la emoción que conlleva la batalla – por algún motivo, la pelinegra suspiro internamente ya que no se equivocaba, realmente quien tenía delante era quien conocía la verdadera fuerza, omitiendo la parte de la emoción, pero parecía entenderlo después de todo cuando luchas por tanto tiempo era obvio que le hallaría algún tipo de gusto, o eso creía; aunque también se preguntaba a que se refería con eso de que no volvieran a controlar su vida

No se dio cuenta cuando el cazador toco su frente – Estas muy pensativa – parpadeo como búho y el color rojo pobló una vez más sus mejillas. Noto como el pelinegro levantaba su mano que estaba llena de hierbas las cuales puso en su canasta llenándola después de todo el trabajo – Bueno, creo que ya terminamos – Haku simplemente asintió con la cabeza dándole las gracias por su inoportuna ayuda sin la que hubiese tardado mucho mas – No te preocupes, no fue ningún problema – dijo el kitsune despidiéndose de la chica, la cual cortésmente hacia lo mismo y se daba la vuelta para comenzar a andar – Por cierto… - Akuma se mantuvo quieto, expectante a lo que diría la joven de kimono rosa quien se volteo totalmente – Soy varón – en ese instante se formo un silencio casi sepultural y Haku se lamento el no poder ver el rostro del cazador quien seguramente tendría una expresión desencajada – Lo que tu digas Haku-chan – la chica o chico parpadeo confundido – Lo digo enserio – aseguro el autoproclamado joven – Si claro, entonces tu seno derecho es pura imaginación mía – confundida llevo su mirada hacia abajo notando como, al no llevar sujetador, su seno derecho quedaba a la vista debido a su desanudado kimono – Kyaaaaaaaa – dio un grito que el kitsune denominaría como adorable, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y se anudaba nuevamente su prenda tratando de ocultar su pecho – No deberías avergonzarte su tamaño es más que decente para tu edad ¿tienes 16, cierto? – comento el cazarecompenzas como si ver un pecho de esa forma fuese lo más normal del mundo

Después de una serie de disculpas a la chica por parte de Akuma ya que no había mencionado ese detalle antes, esta procedió a marcharse una vez más

– Dile a Zabuza que se recupere pronto – la pelinegra se detuvo en seco, totalmente paralizada por lo que acababa de escuchar

Con rapidez se dio la vuelta portando una senbon en la mano lista para atacar - ¿Desde cuándo? – Pregunto la sorprendida chica, sorprendiéndose más por el hecho de que el cazador solo llevo sus manos a la nuca levantando suavemente su cabeza – Desde el momento en que desperté – Haku solo aumento su desconcierto ¿había estado hablando con un sujeto que la pudo matar en cualquier instante? – No te preocupes, como les dije a esos idiotas de Gozu y Meizu, no soy de los que asesinan por la espalda – con esto dicho levanto su mano provocando que Haku casi lo ataque, si casi, ya que se detuvo al ver que dicha mano se posaba en la máscara del pelinegro – Me has mostrado tu rostro y dicho tu nombre, tengo honor sabes, y como mínimo te mostrare al menos parte de mi rostro – la pelinegra abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante la acción del cazador quien retiro lentamente el accesorio llevándolo hacia su lado izquierdo, conforme el objeto se desplazaba podía observar como el pelo, antes negro oscuro, se convertía en un rubio opaco cuyas raíces rosaban el negro. Sus cabellos crecieron moderadamente y ahora daba la impresión que aquella cabellera era la melena de un poderoso león, cosa que si hubiese escuchado el cazador le parecería irónica. En su mejilla tres finas marcas, emulando los bigotes de algún animal, aparecieron dándole un aire un tanto salvaje ya que confinándolo con su recién adquirido cabello podía comparársele con algún o de los grandes felinos que existían

Pero lo más impresionante era el brillo de aquel ojo descubierto brindado de un azul tan oscuro como el de las profundidades del cercano océano, que parecían tan brillantes y apagados al mismo tiempo, como si hubiesen visto lo peor que el mundo tenía por ofrecer y aun así mantuviesen una infinita felicidad.

Se quedo sin habla ante la sensación que le otorgaba ser observada por aquel ojo azul, que parecía incluso ver atreves de su alma. Lentamente, el cazarecompenzas se acerco a la joven y le susurro unas palabras al oído - … Ese es mi nombre – termino de hablar

Akuma volvió a cubrir su expuesto rostro soltando una leve risa que saco de su reciente estupor a su acompañante – Nos veremos luego, Haku-chan – con esto dicho procedió a adentrarse en el bosque perdiéndose ante la vista de cualquiera debido a la neblina que se estaba formando en aquel lugar, dejando a una impactada pelinegra quien después de un rato procedió a retirarse, tenía que curar a su padre cuanto antes

El cazador camino por el bosque hasta un punto indeterminado, deteniéndose al lado de un frondoso árbol del cual se sostuvo – (Una chica de kiri, cabello negro y usuaria del Hyoton (Elemento Hielo)… no hay duda, ella pertenece al clan Yuki) – medito relacionando los eventos ocurridos mientras apretaba la corteza del árbol, pensando en lo que debería hacer – (Al parecer Zabuza no es tan malo como lo pintan, ahora todo tiene sentido… ¿Quién diría que el Kirigakure no Kijin tendría sentimientos? Es casi irónico, mato a todos sus compañeros de academia y arriesga su vida por una chica) – bufo con humor ante su pensamiento analizando lo que podría hacer – (Si así están las cosas creo que ya se lo que hare, veremos si funciona o no, lo peor que puede pasar es que termine matándolo) – suspiro, esta situación le evocaba algunos recuerdos por los cuales no podía dejar las cosas como estaban, si lo que se planteaba era correcto, posiblemente al único que tendría que eliminar seria a Gato

Después de unos instantes parpadeo un poco al darse cuenta de algo que paso por alto – (Esta cosa no se a cuarteado) – su mirada llego al árbol que estaba apretando con firmeza, ni una sola grieta era visible aun con la fuerza que imprimía en el. Lo palmeo por algunos instantes hasta que lanzo un puñetazo, efectivamente, se sacudió y varias hojas cayeron mas no se observaba cuarteadura o grieta alguna – (Esto, es lo que estaba buscando… creo que hoy ha sido un buen día) – levanto la mano a la altura de su cintura y después de algunos momentos se recubrió de un color blanquecino el cual fluía de la muñeca hacia la punta de los dedos, con un movimiento veloz paso de izquierda a derecha y tras unos segundos el árbol comenzó a derrumbarse debido a un preciso corte en la base del mismo

Con algo de lentitud cayo y, con relativa facilidad, el kitsune lo sostuvo sobre su hombro derecho – (Al fin podre terminar, será mejor que sanes rápido Zabuza porque ya estoy preparado para la batalla) – afirmo mentalmente llevándose la gran planta a un punto incierto

En otro lugar, una más relajada Haku llegaba a una humilde choza custodiada por un par de mal encarados hombres que al verla le concedieron el paso más ella no paso por alto las miradas lujuriosas que le dieron a su persona conforme avanzaba, no les dio importancia, no eran tan estúpidos como para intentar algo sabiendo el nivel en el que estaba y quien se encontraba dentro de la choza

Al entrar, la pelinegra se encontró en una pequeña sala donde lo que más destacaba era un gran sillón algo desgastado donde cierto shinobigatana esperaba impaciente su regreso – Regresaste antes Haku, ¿hubo algún problema? – pregunto un vendado Zabuza quien tomaba con firmeza el mango de su Kubikiribōchō (Cuchillo Decapitador) – En lo absoluto, solo que encontré la hierba más rápido de lo que pensé – mintió la joven Yuki pues aun se debatía si debía contarle de su encuentro con Akuma Kitsune – Bien – respondió el pelinegro secamente sin aflojar el mango de su espada, después frunció levemente el seño – Gozu, Meizu, tienen algo para mí – frente al sillón donde reposaba, los hermanos diabólicos hicieron acto de aparición – No, al parecer Akuma es capaz de suprimir su presencia por completo pero sabemos que sigue dentro de Nami; en cuanto a los ninjas de Konoha, sabemos que se encuentran en la casa del constructor de puentes – respondió Meizu a lo que el espadachín asintió – En ese caso debemos estar preparados, Haku puede encargarse de los mocosos y Akuma es mío, pero Kakashi es un enemigo de calibre y dudo que ustedes puedan solos con el – los hermanos simplemente bajaron la cabeza en señal de vergüenza pero no podían objetar nada al saberse derrotados por los alumnos del ninja que copia y después de unos minutos se retiraron dejando descansar a su jefe mientras la joven molía las plantas recolectadas

Zabuza realizo una pequeña mueca de dolor ya que Haku se encargaba de untar el medicamento por todo su torso; ignorando la molestia, realizaba estrategias en su cabeza, formulando alguna idea para contrarrestar el inconveniente que representaba el hijo de Sakumo Hatake.

Suspiro fuertemente llamando la atención de la pelinegra – Sucede algo, Otou-san – pregunto, causando que el ex shinobi de kiri refunfuñaba entre dientes, ya que tenia la costumbre de llamarlo "padre" cuando estaban solos, o al menos cuando eso creía – Después de todo, vas a poder pelear chico – detrás del sillón, de entre las sombras, ruidos de pasos empezaron a formarse revelando cada vez más la silueta de una persona

Surgió un hombre joven que aparentaba no más de 25 años. Tenía el cabello azul oscuro casi llegando a negro en un peinado similar al del mismo demonio de la neblina solo que más largo llegándole hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran de un curioso color ocre dándole un distintivo brillo mientras en el rostro llevaba una cicatriz en forma diagonal desde su frente a su mejilla izquierda que dejaba su ojo intacto; su altura estaba alrededor de la de los hermanos demonio, tal vez un poco más alto; su vestimenta consistía en unas sandalias shinobi azules, unos pantalones holgados azul marino desprovistos de bolsillos, una chamarra gris con piel blanca alrededor del cuello, mangas y parte inferior, la cual estaba abierta dejando ver una playera de rejillas.

Tenía un porta kunai con sus respectivas vendas atado en la pierna izquierda y en el costado derecho un tanto sobre el cual posaba su mano; pero lo que realmente llamaba la atención era un enorme paquete en su espalda, más ancho que su mismo cuerpo y que abarcaba desde su espalda alta hasta sus rodillas, el cual estaba envuelto en grandes vendas – Así que Kakashi no Sharingan (Kakashi del Sharingan), esta vez me confías mucho sensei – murmuro el hombre formando una sonrisa, mostrando unos peculiares dientes afilados, sacando una risita de Zabuza – Ya era hora de que empezaras a pelear contra oponentes de alto nivel, no espero que ganes solo es por eso que pelearas junto a Gozu y Meizu, considéralo la parte final de tu entrenamiento – un bufido claramente molesto fue su única respuesta viendo como el joven metía sus manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta y se daba la vuelta disponiéndose a salir – Solo tres días… prepárate Akuma que tu final se dará por el filo de mi espada – susurro el shinobigatana apretando la empuñadora de su descomunal arma

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo... por ahora

Como pudieron leer, pasaron unas cosas en la semana ¿no creen?. Efectivamente este fue otro capítulo de transición mas revela grandes cosas, entre ellas el nombre de los entes que habitan en la conciencia de Akuma y, por si no se dieron cuenta, uno de ellos está enteramente basado en Baskerville de Hellsing (es el perro infernal que Alucard puede convocar), desde que lo vi en las OVA me gusto mucho ese aspecto grotesco y despiadado que puede adquirir como al devorar a Luke Valentine o atacando a Walter (si no han visto Hellsing y se quedaron con cara de: "de que rayos está escribiendo este tipo", vean las OVA, son 10 y muy recomendables); su historia junto a su origen se revelara en capítulos futuros. El otro, o mejor dicho la otra, es una de las entidades de las que se habla en el 1° capitulo

He estado leyendo sus sugerencias sobre el harem y me parecen buenas, pero también quisiera pedirles algo de variedad, chicas que no sean comunes en los harem o que sean de otros animes, si bien empleare a varias muy conocidas quiero saber sobre otras opiniones y ¿quién sabe? tal vez termine poniendo a alguna de un anime/manga o videojuego del que solo sepa lo básico o que haya olvidado al momento de crear el fic

Como otra petición les daré una pregunta ¿qué personajes deberían estar en la historia? quiero sugerencias de posibles crossover o personajes que consideren apropiados. Como lo he dicho antes, ya tengo planeada la mayoría del fic pero aun así quiero sugerencias que bien podría emplear para esta o para la otra historia que estoy diseñando (si todo va bien y las ideas fluyen posiblemente lo publique en enero) recuerden comentar sobre personajes poco comunes o los que les parezcan mejores

Antes de irme les pido reviews, como ya sabrán un escritor se motiva cuando recibe las criticas y motivaciones de los lectores, hagan críticas constructivas, sugerencias, opiniones o un comentario agradable, todo es bien recibido (excepto críticas destructivas, estas si serán aniquiladas por la bazooca de Inner xD)

P.D: ¿Qué opinan del nuevo acompañante de Zabuza? ¿Qué es lo que mantiene oculto en su espalda?

LINK para una gran canción: watch?v=aODTgWNGrSk


End file.
